BLEACH: Soul Society Rebellion
by Ledger
Summary: The Soul Society will soon be thrown into the chaos. And those who have deserted their home will return to save it. But the legendary Reaper must keep his promise or lose everything. But will it be enough?
1. The Reaper Returns

School had just let out, Tatsuki and Orihime said their goodbyes. And the black haired girl headed home. She was thinking over that day's math lesson when an explosion ripped apart the building next to her sending her flying through the air. Tatsuki slammed into the side walk. _What the hell?! _ There was another explosion and the building sank to the ground. A deafening roar reverberated all around her. She slowly stood to her feet. From the rubble of building emerged a large black being with a white mask for a face. Its arms were long and its fingers looked like daggers. It towered above her. Tatsuki could hear a deep laugh emerge from his gut.

"My, my what do we have here?" the creature drew closer to her. Tatsuki stood ready to deliver a blow. "You may not be a soul, but you smell good. I think I'll eat you anyway."

No one around was paying attention her they had all crowded around the debris of the building and were busy looking for survivors. Tatsuki was on her own. She braced herself for a fight. The hollow raised his dagger like hand to strike her, but before he could land a blow or Tatsuki could defend herself. The hollow let out an ear piercing screech. Its arm went flying into the air. Tatsuki opened her eyes and lowered her arms to see a man standing in a black hakama before wielding a very large sword.

"AH! My arm! I'll kill you for that!"

The Hollow swung again this time with his other arm. The mysterious man leapt into the air bringing his sword crashing down upon the top of the hollow's head slicing right through the mask.

"Fucking soul reaper!" it screamed out before disappearing.

The man sheathed his sword and turned to Tatsuki. She could see concern in his eyes. He appeared to be no older then she was. His face carried a scar that ran between his eyes and across his right cheek. His hair was red, short and untamed. His eyes were a dull grey, but Tatsuki could see much emotion in them. The only other thing she could see was a small hand-made bracelet on his right wrist.

"Thank you."

He nodded with a smile. There was silence between the two when the man reached down and picked up her book bag handing it to her. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. What's your name?"

He just stared at her, but didn't say anything. Tatsuki arched her eyebrow and asked him again, "What's your name?"

But still she didn't get an answer. She heard the sound of people running and it drew near. The man turned with her calmly and waited to see who rounded the corner.

"Ichigo, Rukia!" shouted Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki! Are you ok?" asked Ichigo. Rukia was too busy staring at the soul reaper. _Kai?_ The man waved to everyone with a half smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Something weird happened and then another weird thing happened this man showed up and saved me."

Ichigo stepped back towards Rukia, "It was definitely a hollow. Who is this guy?"

"Kai Zetsumei. Legendary Soul Reaper, but he deserted the Soul Society nearly 100 years ago. He is known as _the _Reaper."

"Well we're glad to see that you're ok, Tatsuki," laughed Ichigo.

"Yeah so am I, you guys came pretty quickly."

"Well we heard the explosion and rushed over. We saw you here and wondered if you were involved," said Ichigo.

"I've been trying to figure out this man's name, but he won't tell me," sighed Tatsuki.

"Well do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah."

Tatsuki removed a pen and a piece of paper from her bag and handed it over to him, the man took it, looked it over and then back at Tatsuki.

"Write your name down. And where you live. Although I don't think it's from around here," she directed.

He did as he was told and wrote down his name.

"Ok, your name is Kai."

While Tatsuki was busy talking to Kai, Ichigo and Rukia were discussing Kai.

"What do you mean deserted?"

"It's a long story, but one day he left. And no one's seen him since. We know he still does the job of a Soul Reaper, but he doesn't report to the Soul Society."

"Well hasn't anyone ever gone looking for him?"

"All search attempts have failed. We just leave him be. He hasn't broken any rules."

"Hey, Tatsuki why don't you and Kai come over Ichigo's for dinner tonight?"

"What?!"

Rukia elbowed him in the ribs.

"That sounds great. What do you think, Kai?"

Kai nodded with a smile and followed Tatsuki to Ichigo's house. Who was cursing under his breath. But Yuzu, Karin and Isshin were happy to have guests over. Kai managed to find the bathroom before Tatsuki could introduce him. Since Yuzu, Karin and Isshin had claimed that only Ichigo, Tatsuki and Rukia had come through. He reappeared in the same hakama, but now he could be seen.


	2. Always Close

They all sat down to dinner, Yuzu when around the table serving everyone. Isshin had taken a rest to abusing Ichigo while they had guests over.

"So Tatsuki tell us about your friend here?" questioned Isshin.

"Well…uh…All I know is that his name is Kai. And he saved me during that explosion today. I don't think he talks."

"Fascinating." Isshin scarf fed down a bowl of noodles. Isshin reached across the table just as Kai was about to take some noodles and stole his bowl. Kai looked up, rather unhappy.

"Say, "hello" and I'll give back the noodles."

Kai simply sat there and stared at Isshin, gently placing his chopsticks down on the table. The Soul Reaper seemed to be waiting patiently.

"Dad, give him back his food," demanded Yuzu.

"Yeah let the guy eat for pete's sake," spat Karin.

"But I want to hear him talk?" he waved the bowl of ramen in front of Kai, "Come on, Kai, just say a few words, please?"

In one quick move, Kai had stolen back the ramen and finished what he had tried to start only a few minutes before. Isshin looked rather hurt that he couldn't get the young man to say even one world, let alone that he was too slow to stop the bowl of ramen being taken from his hand.

Once dinner was deemed over, Kai and Tatsuki stood and excused themselves from Ichigo's home. The two stepped out into the evening. Tatsuki looked to Kai.

"So you don't have a home and it appears only one set of clothing."

Kai scratched his head.

Tatsuki shook hers, "What do you planning on doing?"

Kai shrugged and began to walk off as he waved goodbye. Tatsuki ran after him, "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

Kai shrugged.

"We have got to make you start talking." She thought for a minute, "Maybe Ichigo has some clothes you could borrow. Hang on." Tatsuki knocked on Ichigo's door and have Rukia answer.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Could you ask Ichigo if he has some clothes Kai could borrow?"

"Sure he does."

Rukia disappeared and within a matter of minutes had returned with an armful of clothes.

"Hey what are you doing with those?! Those are my clothes, Rukia! How dare you!"

But he was quickly silenced with an elbow to the face. Rukia smiled as she slowly closed the door. Tatsuki turned around, but Kai had disappeared.

"Kai?"

She looked up and down the street, but didn't see him at all.

"Hmm…I'll just keep these for the next time I see him."

Tatsuki walked back home, Ichigo's clothes in her arms. Every step of the way she was followed. Kai was always close by making sure nothing happened to her again. The mysterious Soul Reaper was always, but an ear shot away.


	3. School Under Attack & Tatsuki Suspects

I ask all that read please review. I want to know what you all think of my story. And I would like at least 2 reviews before I continue adding chapters.

Tatsuki lay awake that night thinking of Kai, but more specifically the "explosion" incident. _There was no explosion. That thing caused it. But Kai, no one else seemed to see him except me or that thing he was fighting. And Ichigo and Rukia arrived ratherly quickly. But they saw Kai like I did. Something strange is going on. _

But the spiky haired girl also felt worry in her heart. When she had first looked into Kai's eyes she saw great pain something so horrible that not even he could speak of it. But she really wanted to know why he kept such a mysterious oath of silence. He seemed kind enough, but she wanted to know more about him. Eventually Tatsuki fell asleep. Kai was perched calmly atop her roof. Once she had fallen asleep he leapt down and walked off down the street.

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki were sitting in math class waiting for the school day to begin when the teacher walked in grabbing everyone's attention.

"Good Morning, everyone. It seems this is the year for new students. I would like everyone to welcome, Kai Zetsumei."

Kai entered the room wearing the school uniform, but holding nothing else. His red hair, like Ichigo's orange hair caught everyone's attention.

"Kai take your seat behind Ichigo."

Kai did as he was told and sat down. Tatsuki just simply stared at him. _How in the world?!_

"Now let's begin today's lesson."

The teacher quickly jotted down a math problem on the board and turned to her class. Kai was busy staring out the window watching a bird flutter about.

"Kai! Stop day dreaming. Would you like to try this problem?"

Kai looked away from the window and stared at the teacher. The teacher waited for a reply, but didn't receive one.

"Well?"

Ichigo raised his hand, "I met Kai the other day. I'm pretty sure he doesn't talk, but he'll answer you on a piece of paper."

"Alright, just come up here and try this problem."

Kai stood and walked to the board. He looked to the teacher who gave him a piece of chalk and pointed to the problem. The Soul Reaper stared at the problem for a minute and then wrote down an answer.

"Correct…" the teacher seemed stunned. "You can take your seat now."

Kai nodded and went back to his seat. He tapped Ichigo on the shoulder and made the motion for a pen and paper. Ichigo handed it over. Tatsuki watched as Kai's attention went to the bird that had now stopped flying and was sitting just outside the window. Kai was drawing the bird, incredibly well. He finished and laid his pen down. He had a smile on his face.

Lunch rolled around, Ichigo invited Tatsuki and Kai to eat with he and Rukia out on the roof. Kai nodded in acceptance. But Tatsuki had to decline because she had promised Orihime she would eat with her today. Kai waved goodbye and followed Ichigo.

They arrived on the rooftop to find Rukia waiting for them. They sat down and began to eat. Rukia stopped and looked to Kai.

"You have lunch?"

Kai shook his head, but made a motion for them to continue eating.

"Here." Ichigo sighed handing over part of his sandwich. Kai smiled biting into it. "You remind me of a child, Kai."

Kai gave him a questioning look.

"Your mannerisms that's all." Ichigo continued eating.

Rukia set down her juice box, "Kai why have you decided to stick around? Why the sudden urge to play guardian to Tatsuki?" her voice had a serious tone.

Kai looked at her and his eyes seemed to reveal something that Rukia immediately understood. She looked down, "I apologize."

"What? What is it?"

Rukia shook her head and refused to answer the question. Ichigo was going to press her more, but Chad showed up and the conversation was cut short.

"Hey there, Chad,"

"Hey, Ichigo."

Kai looked up and seemed to be amazed at Chad's height. Chad held out his hand and Kai shook it. The period bell rang and everyone stood up to head back to class. Kai stayed on the roof.

"Hey, Kai you comin?" shouted Ichigo, but Kai didn't answer, "Eh…whatever."

Once everyone had left, Kai leapt off the roof to nearest building and dashed across the rooftops. He could hear the sound of a Hollow and it was close by. By the time he arrived on the scene he was already in shingami form sword drawn. But the hollow was gone. A large crater was the only sign it left.

"Hahaha! Foolish Soul Reaper!" it laughed. Kai spun around and was horrified when he could see it running towards the school. _NO! _The Reaper spun around and took off after it. He was able to catch up with it before it could reach the school. Kai stood on the highest part of the school staring down the Hollow.

"I cannot wait to taste your soul!" the Hollow grabbed for Kai, but its fist went smashing through the wall. The school was rocked throwing it into chaos.

"What the hell?!" shouted Ichigo.

"It's a hollow!" Rukia said to him as she dashed out of the room.

"Where did it come from?"

"The roof."

The two paused, Tatsuki was right behind them. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Tatsuki did Kai go to History with you?" questioned Rukia.

"I haven't seen him since before lunch, why?"

Ichigo took off down the hall towards the stairs, "KAI!" he shouted.

Rukia followed, Tatsuki only paused for a moment_, the roof Ichigo always eats lunch up there. KAI! _

Tatsuki sprinted after the two. Ichigo was first to reach the roof and found it completely destroyed. He desperately searched around for any hint of Kai. He tried to remember the last time he saw the Soul Reaper. Rukia came to a stop behind him she slipped on her glove and struck Ichigo in the back of the head. His body fell forward. Tatsuki arrived, and saw Ichigo's body and Ichigo standing in front of her wearing the exact same thing Kai wore.

"What's going on?" she questioned Rukia.

Rukia turned her, "I'll tell you later."

A roar erupted. Kai leapt into the air from the ground below. The Hollow grabbing widely at his feet. Blood streaming from the Hollow's face. He had been pierced through the eye.

"You'll pay for that!" it shouted.

Ichigo waited for his opportunity. He jumped into help, but Kai stuck out his hand and shook his head.

"You can't handle this on your own, Kai."

But still Kai shook his head. Ichigo backed off. Kai crouched low to the ground as the Hollow swung again. His zanbato skidded across the ground and sliced off the Hollow's feet at the ankles. The Hollow slammed into the ground, clawing at the ground and howling.

Students were forcing their way up the stairs trying to see the wreckage and what all the fuss was about. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were the first ones to arrive. They could visibly see the hollow, Ichigo and Kai, but neither of them said anything.

Kai calmly walked up to the Hollow, his sword drawn. He plunged the tip of his zanbato into the head of the Hollow destroying it.

"This guy is good," breathed Ichigo.

Tatsuki stood amazed. Kai looked towards them his eyes had that same look in them the first time Tatsuki saw him. She walked over to him.

"We're ok, Kai."

He smiled and sighed.

Ichigo had returned to his body. A teacher was trying to get past all the students. Kai looked to Tatsuki. "Come to my house tonight. I need to speak with you."

Kai nodded, waved goodbye to everyone and disappeared over the side of the school. Tatsuki headed back towards Rukia and Ichigo. She scowled at the two, "I want to know what's going on."

"Fine." Sighed Ichigo.


	4. Explanation

Please review people or I won't add anymore chapters. I just want ONE REVIEW. ONE. To let me know how the story is going.

Tatsuki, Ichigo and Rukia returned to class quickly taking their seats. The principal had deemed to the damage to the roof not affecting the learning environment and ordered everyone back to class as well as the fact that they only had one more class to go before the day ended. There science teacher did role call.

"Kai Zetsumei. Kai Zetsumei."

"Kai went home. He was deeply affected by the day's explosion and wanted to go home and rest."

The teacher looked at Tatsuki before nodding.

"Where did he go?" whispered Ichigo.

"My house," answered Tatsuki.

"But won't your parents…"

"They're out of town for the week."

The two nodded. None of them concentrated that period. Tatsuki just stared at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. And once it did the three quickly dashed out of the room.

"Ichigo, Rukia!" once they had gotten a good distance away from everyone and were headed to Tatsuki house, "Explain right now what's going on. These weird creatures, Kai, Ichigo. What the hell is going on?!"

Rukia sighed and began digging through her back pack for her notepad.

Ichigo slapped his forehead and mumbled, "You had to ask. Not this again. RUKIA YOU CAN'T DRAW!"

Rukia punched Ichigo in the face as she flipped through the pad. "Ok…" she breathed. "Kai, Ichigo and I are Soul Reapers. We enable people to pass on and we fight creatures called Hollows." Rukia showed Tatsuki her odd bear and bunny drawings. Tatsuki stared at the paper for a minute.

"I think I get it."

"Now…there are a few humans that are able to see us like Ichigo, you, and so on."

"So is Kai human?"

"No…he's a Soul Reaper."

"So he's dead?"

"Not necessarily. He was born in the "human" world, but was brought to the Soul Society where he became a shingami."

"What?"

"Fancy word for Soul Reaper. He was young when he died in the human world. He was 13."

"How?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"He doesn't talk."

"He did once. So maybe he'll do it again. Anyway even though Kai is technically a Rogue Shingami and deserter of the Soul Society for the last 100 years he is still technically a Soul Reaper. You are most likely able to see him because of your spirit energy."

"What about last night at Ichigo's house? His dad and sisters didn't claim to see him."

"Well Karin can see spirits. She's just in a state of denial, but Yuzu and my dad didn't see him."

"Ok. And the Hollows?"

"Soul Reapers have the ability to sense them. Although Kai's ability is better then mosts. Ichigo's ability is good too, but not like Kai's."

"Thanks." Sighed Ichigo.

"Are Hollows easy to kill? Kai kills them quickly."

"Most of the time, no. Kai happens to be very, very skilled. Which allows him to kill almost any Hollow in a short amount of time."

"Well that answers many of my questions, so thank you. Now I know why you two are so close and why you disappear from time to time and why you came so quickly the day of the explosion."

"You're welcome. And don't tell anyone else of this conversation."

"Right."

They arrived at Tatsuki house to find Kai sitting quietly against the door completely asleep. Tatsuki smiled as she went over to him to get him to wake up.

"You know it's unlocked right?"

Kai nodded.

"But if you could tell me you would say it was, "rude to enter someone's house without them there." Right?"

Kai nodded with a smile as they entered the house. He wandered about examining many of the appliances located in the residence. He pressed a button the television and stared mesmerized at the images on it. Tatsuki turned it off. Kai looked disappointed, but was soon amazed by the radio which he turned the volume up too loud.

"Knock if off. You think it's rude to enter my house, but not to touch my things. You can be such a child." She shook her head.

"That's what I said."

Tatsuki pointed to the dinner table where everyone sat down. "Alright Kai. We're going to try and get you to talk. At least a little."


	5. 5 Words and A Warning

PLEASE REVIEW!

Kai took his seat across from Tatsuki and next to Rukia. They all sat quietly staring at one another for a moment before Ichigo broke the silence.

"Damn it, Kai. Just say one fucking word."

Kai stared at him. Tatsuki slid over a notepad and a pen. Kai took it and waited. He seemed to be thinking before he scribbled something down.

_I need to speak with Rukia in private. _

The two got up from the table and went outside. "What is it?"

_You're in trouble with the Soul Society. _

"I know." She sighed.

_They will come for you. Have you told Ichigo?_

"No I don't want him to know. I will handle this on my own. I don't want Ichigo to come and save me."

_You should. Whether you want to admit to it or not he cares a lot for you. Ichigo would understand. _

"Oo…shut up."

Kai smiled, _But you have to be prepared. They'll come soon. _

Rukia nodded as they reentered the house and took their seats once again. Now everyone's attention was on Tatsuki who seemed dying to ask a question. Kai waited patiently.

"Why the oath of silence?" asked Tatsuki.

Kai started writing and when he was done he gave the pad to Rukia, "A promise."

"A promise to remain mute? I don't understand."

_No I broke a promise. _

"To who? About what?" Tatsuki questioned. Kai laid down the pen and shook his head. He was refusing to answer. He stood up from the table.

"Answer. Where are you going? Why the silence? What broken promise?" she demanded. Tatsuki stood up to go after him, but Rukia grabbed her arm.

"You're asking too many questions at once. When he's ready to tell you he'll tell you."

"But…"

"Be patient."

"Do you know why Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

She nodded, "But I won't tell. It's not my place."

They waited over an hour for Kai to come back, but he didn't and eventually Rukia and Ichigo had to go. Tatsuki said goodbye and sat down at the table waiting for Kai to come back. Nearly three hours after Kai had left there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kai entered the house. For a moment he just stood in front of her. Neither of them said anything. Tatsuki didn't know what to say to him.

"Please, Kai sit down."

Kai took the pad of paper.

_I'm sorry. _

"No I should be sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know whatever happened bothered you so much."

_It's not your fault. Many people don't know. _

"Now I know why I saw so much pain in your eyes. I just want for you to say one word and to just know why you're here and why the pain."

Kai smiled at her and although he didn't say anything or write anything down. Tatsuki seemed to understand his smile. He had a reason to be there. A good reason and she had no need to worry about it.

The conversation ended there and it was deemed time to go to bed.

"Umm…you can sleep on the couch."

Kai sat down waved to Tatsuki.

"You can't sleep in your school clothes. Here are some of Ichigo's. Find pajamas."

Kai disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared in a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He nicely folded his school uniform and placed them next to the couch. Tatsuki gave him a blanket and a pillow and said goodnight.

_Kai was running. Trying to catch up to someone he could only see her back. Her hair was in a bun. It was long and red like Kai's. To sticks placed in it to hold her hair in place. The woman was slender, but strong. She wore a shingami uniform. She was always just out of Kai's reach. _

"_Wait! Adela!" _

_The girl stopped and turned to Kai. He could see her face though. It was beautiful. Adela had amazing blue eyes and she smiled warmly at him. _

"_Hello, Kai."_

"_Adela, I'm sorry."_

"_Kai…I forgive you. It was never your fault."_

"_But I failed you. I didn't keep my promise."_

"_You tried, Kai. You're the only one who cared about me."_

"_I'm so sorry, Adela."_

"_Kai. You have to let go. You're only holding yourself back. I'm fine now. I'm always right here, Kai."_

"_But…"_

"_But nothing, no more silence. Let everyone hear you. You were good to me. Now be good to someone else. You have others to care for."_

"_What if I fail them?"_

"_You won't." she laughed, "You're so silly, big brother."_

"_I love you, Adela."_

"_I know, Kai. I'm always in your heart. I'll be waiting for you. The whole family is, but take all the time in the world. And you won't let anyone down. Care for them and be there like you were for me."_

_Kai nodded. _

Kai sat straight up to find Tatsuki sitting on the couch with him.

"Are you ok, Kai?"

He looked at her. Kai took a deep breath, and looked at her, "Her name was, Adela."

Tatsuki nearly fell off the couch. Her eyes grew wide. _He spoke! Kai spoke!_

"Adela?"

Kai nodded.

"You broke a promise to Adela."


	6. Black Cat Crosses His Path

Tatsuki awoke the next morning to find that Kai had made his way to the floor and was still out cold. She let him sleep as she went about and did what she had to do. It was Saturday so she decided that they would do something or at least wonder around town. _I should take him to an appliance store and just let him touch everything there. _

She was making breakfast when Kai awoke slamming his head on the coffee table in the living room. He hissed at the pain and rubbed his forehead. He took a seat at the dinner table and waited patiently with a hungry smile on his face. Tatsuki laid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Kai went to take a bite of the bacon when he heard the sound of a cat. He looked to the window to see a black cat its tail whipping back and forth staring directly at Kai. He stared at the cat as he ate his breakfast.

"Hey look a cat."

Kai just nodded and continued eating his breakfast. The cat never left and continued to watch Kai. The reaper quickly finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"But you're in pajamas," but Kai had already left the house. He made his way down a nearby alley way where he saw the cat just a few feet in front of him. Kai followed it closely until it ducked down another alley. He rounded the corner to find a tall, slender, dark skinned woman standing completely nude before him, but he was unfazed by her being naked yet there a look of disgust on his face.

"You haven't changed one bit, Kai," she smiled drawing closer to him. Kai didn't say anything to her, but he simply shook his head, "What still being the mysterious quiet boy?"

"No." he said. At first the woman seemed surprised at his words and then a smile crossed her face as her hand laid itself on his chest.

"You were the only one never affected by me turning into my true form," she laughed. Her hand slid up his shirt her fingers dancing on his skin. Kai took her hand and removed it, holding it a distance away from him.

"Stop it, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi seemed hurt by his words and broke away from his grasp. "I heard that you had come out of hiding, and I wanted to see you again."

"I was never hiding. You never bothered to look."

"But I did! Once I heard that you had left the Soul Society after what happened I looked for you. We all did."

Kai shook his head and took a step back.

"What? You don't love me anymore? Let me guess you've fallen for that human, what's her name Tatsuki. How cute..." there was anger in her voice.

Kai looked away, "That's not it."

"Then what? Still need to play guardian to anyone who's in trouble. Let it go, Kai."

Before she even smile at her own words Kai had her by the throat and up against the wall. She could see the sadness that always radiated from his eyes along with rage. He gritted his teeth and stared right at her. Kai could see fear in her eyes.

"You know nothing of what I suffer." He held her there a moment longer before releasing his grip. Yoruichi rubbed her throat and realized Kai's power hadn't diminished at all in fact she believed he had grown stronger. She looked down Kai's back to her.

"Do you still love me, Kai?"

He was quiet when he felt her arms around his waist. "Please…answer me."

But he didn't. He removed himself from her embrace and walked away. Yuroichi stood there in the alley way holding back her tears as she watched Kai walk away from her again. _This is my fault. _

Suddenly Yuroichi felt very cold and uncomfortable she stood only a moment longer before returning to the black cat. Kai didn't go back to Tatsuki's that entire day. Instead he wandered about the town thinking of Yuroichi.

_She was a few years older then he was, but he remembered meeting her when he was 19. They were both at the training grounds one day and she had asked him to spar against her. He remembers Soifon watching closely. Kai had only heard bits about Yuroichi. She had heard of Kai. He was legendary at the age of 19 in the Soul Society. He had been given the name "the reaper", but he agreed to fight her none the less. _

_She attacked him first and within a matter of minutes Kai had her pinned to the ground. She kicked him off breaking one of his ribs. Kai charged her kicking her in the face, drawing blood. The fight went on for hours before the two realized they were evenly matched. Kai smiled as he examined his broken rib. From that point on they became friends. She would occasionally visit him while he was on patrol._

_Soon their friendship bloomed into something much more. Yet it was cut short when that dark day happened. Yuroichi was the only one Kai ever told about why he would take an oath of silence. He had searched desperately for her after he had fled the Soul Society the same night it happened. Kai remembered breaking down in front of her and then never speaking again. Yet in the morning he had fled the house knowing people would be searching for him. But the Soul Society's efforts in trying to locate the reaper were fruitless. _

Kai came to a park where he took a seat on a nearby bench and watched everything around him. He needed to calm down and it didn't bother him at the fact that he was in pajamas. He knew what he had done to Yuroichi was cold. But she had deserted him for so many years. She didn't tell him that she was fleeing with Urahara. Just like Soifon he had felt betrayed by the woman he loved. His fists tightened on the bench nearly snapping the wood in half. Kai knew he would encounter the former head of Special Forces soon.


	7. A Fight About An Unsure Future

Please read and review.

Kai didn't come home that night. Tatsuki had made dinner and waited up nearly half the night for him to knock on the door, but there was no knock. She awoke the next morning, but didn't find Kai asleep on the couch. She sat the table both disappointed and upset.

"Wonder where he could have gone to?"

She spent the day wandering about town hoping to spot him, but she didn't. Tatsuki ended up running into Rukia, Ichigo and Yuzu by the market. They had just finished getting things for dinner.

"Hey, Tatsuki. Why the long face?" asked Ichigo.

"Kai's gone." She looked at them, "He left yesterday morning. He seemed angry and he hasn't come back."

"What happened?" asked Rukia. _It's not like Kai to do such things. _

"I don't know. There was a black cat at the window, he finished breakfast and stormed out of the house."

_A black cat…Yuroichi._

"Has he tried to contact you?" asked Ichigo. Tatsuki shook her head.

"What a jerk…and I thought he was a nice guy." Said Yuzu.

"Rukia? Do you think he went back you know where?"

"No…he has too many bad memories there. He wouldn't go back."

Tatsuki seemed slightly relieved at this, but still looked visibly upset. Rukia placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tatsuki. He'll show up."

She smiled, but Tatsuki had an odd feeling he wouldn't. That she would never see Kai again. A sick feeling erupted in her stomach.

Kai wandered down the street until he came to a small house surrounded by a nicely kept yard. He stepped through the gate to be immediately attack by a small boy with pink hair wielding a broom.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the boy went to strike Kai, but the reaper grabbed the broom, snapping in his fingers as if it were a twig. He then looked down at the boy.

"My name is Kai Zetsumei. I'm looking for Urahara."

The boy eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped it took him a moment to answer. "Hang on." He coughed. He ran into the house, "BOSS! BOSS!"

"What is it Jinta?" Urahara stepped from the house and stopped once he saw Kai dressed in full shingami uniform. He did not look happy.

"Kai," choked Urahara, "What can I do for you?"

"Where is she?" Kai looked around.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about."

Urahara smiled nervously and took a step towards the house.

"Calm down, Kai. I'm right here. I knew you would come looking for me."

Yuroichi stepped from the house this time actually wearing clothes. Urahara looked from one to the other and smiled clapping his hands together, "Good I'll just leave you two alone for the time being, come on Jinta."

"But boss…"

"Jinta…let's go!"

The pink haired boy quickly ran into the house. The two stood there for a moment calmly looking at one another for a moment.

"I should have apologized sooner…"

Kai held up his hand for her to stop, "It's too late for apologies, Yuroichi."

"Then what do you want from me, Kai?! I sought you out for a reason."

"What was that?"

"To know if you still cared about me. To know if you were still in pain and it was visible that you are. But I care for you."

"You left me nearly 100 years ago, Yuroichi! Nothing. I was left out in the cold."

"It was for the best."

"For the best?! That's all you have! You walk out on me after you tell me you love me like now and then leave without a word!"

"I didn't know what else to do, Kai! I was confused when I fled."

"I needed you after what had happened, and after what I told you. I wake up to find you gone."

"But you left too!"

"I had to! I had no other choice. I couldn't stand the shame anymore. The guilt! You had a choice. You could have stayed. It was Urahara who was banished not you."

The two stared at each other. Anger pulsing through their veins, but Yuroichi was the first to calm down.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Kai closed his eyes, lowered his head and relaxed some what, "I didn't want to be near anyone. I didn't want to be a burden or to break another promise."

"You are never a burden to those who love you, Kai." She gave a sympathetic laugh.

He looked at her, "I loved you, Yuroichi. I would have given the world to be at your side."

"Would you still?" she walked towards him although her guard was up due to their last encounter in the alley.

Please review, but I also ask those who actually have been following the story should I reconcile the relationship between Kai and Yuroichi, end it or start one between Kai and Tatsuki? I would like some opinions. Thanks.


	8. Only A Glimpse

Kai closed his eyes looking to the sky. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down at Yuroichi his red hair blowing in the breeze. Yuroichi's question still echoing in the back of his mind, _Would you still? Would you still? _It repeated itself over and over again until ultimately Kai was forced to answer. Yuroichi waited patiently for his reply. He looked directly into her eyes. Her eyes were eager he could see it.

"No."

All the hope and color drained from Yuroichi and she stopped her advancement and shrank away from Kai's gaze.

"But…" she whispered.

"A hundred years is a long time to make some one wait, Yuroichi."

"So you don't love me anymore?"

"I do love you, but the hurt in my heart overshadows it." Kai turned and left the garden and once again Yuroichi was alone. And as Kai wandered down the street he felt a strange sensation like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders and a barrier broken from his heart.

Yuroichi stood in the garden. Anger was creeping through her body mixing with her overwhelming sadness, but her memory flashed back for a short time that she had spent with Kai in the Soul Society. They had been good friends first. And then lovers. But the former Special Forces captain wasn't thinking of the second she was thinking of the first. Their friendship brought a smile to her face. Yuroichi remembered his laugh and smile and a warm feeling enveloped her. _We will meet again, Kai Zetsumei. And I hope on that day I can call you a friend._

Kai made his way back to Tatsuki house. It was growing late and he had been away for two nights. Her parents were still away so he figured he was still safe. He reached for the door knob when fear washed over him. The Soul energy around him was immense. Kai looked around. It was an ominous feeling something horrible was about to happen. People were in trouble. His eyes grew wide as she sprinted down the alleyway toward the bridge. _Rukia! _They had come for her. That was the only explanation he could think of. And the only reason for such immense spiritual energy.

Tatsuki was on her way home when she spotted the fight between Ichigo and the red headed man. She also witnessed Uryu get stabbed and she tried to interfere, but was easily pushed aside.

The reaper rounded the corner to come face to face with an interesting sight. Ichigo was in the middle of a fight with Renji Abarai and for the time being Ichigo was losing. Standing nearby watching closely was both Rukia and her older brother Byakuya. In one swift action the Captain had stabbed Ichigo twice. Kai watched it in slow motion. Although to everyone else the Captain's attacks were lightening fast to Kai it was like watching the attacks take place in slow motion.

Kai slowly and calmly entered the fight. Renji stood over Ichigo ready to deliver a fatal blow when he noticed Kai making his way towards them.

"Kai…" breathed Tatsuki. She tried to stand clutching her right arm, but she was too weak.

At first Renji was both startled and taken aback, even the Captain seemed surprised at Kai's appearance, but they both quickly regained their composure. Renji lifted his sword placing it behind his head.

Kai's arms rested easily at his sides. Not once did he make the motion to grad his sword.

"So the infamous reaper makes his appearance!" laughed Renji.

Renji brought his sword before him waiting for the opportune moment to strike Kai.

"Renji don't! You'll get yourself killed!" shouted Rukia.

"I don't think so! I believe our reaper has grown weak within the last century. And I want to find out just how much."

"Fool…" sighed Byakuya.

Renji charged Kai expecting to easily land a blow on the red headed soul reaper, but Kai easily side stepped him knocked his zanpakuto from his hand, grabbed the back of his neck, placed a foot before Renji's right foot and placed his flattened hand sideways at the center of Renji's spine.

"What the hell?! How did you move so fast?"

"Take one step and I'll sever your spinal cord. I don't want to have to this, but I will." Kai said calmly.

Renji's eyes grew wide. _How could I have been so foolish? He is just as powerful as they say he is. If not more. _

Yuroichi and Urahara stood calmly a short distance away watching and waiting.

Tatsuki watched in amazement at Kai's skills.

Byakuya walked towards Kai who still held Renji in a deathly position. Renji for a moment stopped breathing. Every muscle in his body tensed.

"Let him go, Kai."

Kai looked up, but he didn't release his grip.

"Leave Rukia and go back." Kai glared at him.

"I can't do that. You know the rules of the Soul Society. Now let Renji go." The Captain reached for his sword, but still Kai refused to release his grip on Renji.

"How much do you value your Lt.'s life?" Kai's hand dug into Renji's back.

"Greatly." Byakuya withdrew his sword slicing at Kai. Tatsuki stood up thinking Kai had been killed after what the man had to done to Ichigo. Even Urahara and Yuroichi held their breath. But once the dust cleared Kai stood beside Byakuya the Captain's sword in his hand and Renji released from his grip. The Captain was startled at the Reaper's speed.

_When did he become this fast? This powerful?_ Byakuya didn't have time to turn his head when Kai did a palm thrust to the Captain's head knocking him off balance. _So he is the legendary Reaper. Where has he been all these years?_ Thought Renji picking up his sword.

"You've grown strong, Master Zetsumei." Byakuya demeanor had changed there was an air of respect in his voice as he spoke to Kai. "The Soul Society was just about to renew our search for you when we got word that you had appeared. It seems you have shrugged off that little incident of yours."

"It was no little incident, Captain Byakuya."

Renji thought this was strange. Kai had deserted the Soul Society over 100 years ago and yet he still called Byakuya, Captain. Whatever hatred he felt towards the Soul Society he still had respect for those in it.

Only now had Kai noticed Tatsuki standing close by visibly injured. Hatred erupted in him and in this moment he snapped Byakuya's blade just like he had snapped Jinta's broom.

"Impossible!" shouted Renji and Ichigo.

"Who hurt her?!" he pointed to Tatsuki.

_So he does harbor feeling for the human…_smiled Yuroichi.

"Who did that?!" he demanded.

Renji's mistake was allowing his cocky attitude to return and allow himself to open his mouth, "She got in the way. So I put her in her place," he smiled.

The tattooed swordsman didn't he even blink when he found himself hoisted high in the air by his throat. "I should kill you." Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Let him go, Kai." Tatsuki was at his side. She laid a hand on his shoulder. Kai immediately dropped Renji to the ground. In order to keep him in place she fisted her hand in the back of his hakama.

Rukia looked back one last time before departing with Renji and Byakuya into the Soul Society. When the gates opened for a brief moment Kai saw a place he hadn't seen in nearly 100 years and memories flooded back to him. He felt both joy and sadness as he gazed into the Soul Society and when its doors closed so did he memories.

Once Tatsuki had released her grip from his back he made his way over to Ichigo and Uryu. He knelt down and checked the Soul Reaper's pulse. Tatsuki was examining Uryu.

"Ichigo'll live. How does Uryu look?"

"Better then Ichigo."

"Well hello there." it was Urahara. Yuroichi had returned to the house when she was sure Kai wasn't going to die. For once Kai was happy to see the bucket hat man. Urahara was a very skilled healer something Kai wasn't. "Now let's take a look at these two."

He closely examined Uryu who within that time had come to and sat up rubbing his head. Urahara quickly bandaged him up. "You should come back to my house and recover."

"No I'm fine." the boy stood, "Just make sure Ichigo lives." and with that he walked away.

Kai watched him go and then turned his attention to Ichigo. "Well carrot top here will need to come with me. Thank you Kai for stopping the fight. Although it's a shame Rukia was taken." Urahara threw Ichigo over his shoulder shook Kai's hand and tipped his hat to Tatsuki.

"I know he'll want to save Rukia. Contact me when he wakes up."

"You're willing to go back to the Soul Society? How strange."

"Rukia is a friend. I can't let her die for a ridiculous law. Besides looking past those gates makes me want to venture there even if it is one last time."

"Suit yourself. They'll be happy to have you back. Anyway thanks again." He smiled and with a wave he was gone.

Tatsuki looked to Kai, "Kai...what's this dark day everyone keeps talking about?"

The reaper looked down at her, smiling weakly, sadness filled his eyes, "I guess it's time I told you."


	9. The Dark Day

Thanks for all those who reviewed. I took into consideration one reviewers opinion in particlur thanks again. They helped me decide how to use my ideas and enable me to go into the direction I wanted to go. Here you go...please review.

The two made their way to Tatsuki house where they took a seat at her table. The lights were off and everything was still. Tatsutski waited patiently for Kai to begin. She heard him sigh in the night.

"I was 17…"

_Kai was running along an alleyway his zanpakuto clenched tightly in his hand. Beads of sweat covered his brow. He was breathing heavily. Blood soaked his hakama. He had been separated from his squad and was trying in vain to get back to them. They had been attacked by two powerful hollows at once. Kai had one on his trail. The rest of the squad was fighting the other. _

_The Soul Reaper could hear the beast behind him. It was drawing closer. It was almost upon him. When Kai spun around swinging his sword high into the air there was a horrendous cry that echoed through the night. He had sliced through the hollow's chest, but the monster was still alive and lunging after him. _

_Kai leapt into the air to avoid the hollow's slashing claws. But he was already weak as it was and his speed had diminished. One of the hollow's claws reached him slamming him to the ground and nearly ripping Kai in half. He lay on the cold alley, bleeding severely. Kai had more strength to defend himself. He waited for death. _

"_Kai!" someone called out. His squad rounded the corner. They had defeated the other hollow and were coming to save his ass. Adela stood in front him ready to defend her brother to the death._

"_Adela don't!" _

"_Be quiet, Kai. We're helping you out." _

"_He's too strong…" _

"_Be quiet." _

_Kai was able to keep consciousness during the entire fight. The bleeding had nearly ceased although it left him terribly weakened. Adela leapt into the air slicing at the hollow severing one his arms. His squad seemed to be winning when Adela made a fatal mistake. The hollow went to attack Kai again seeing him vulnerable. The hollow's dagger like hand thrust back and took form of one giant dagger. The hollow then thrust forward. Adela rushed forward placing herself between the dagger and Kai. Her zanpakuto defending her, but it wasn't enough and the dagger split the sword and went straight through Adela. His sister dropped her sword gasping for breath. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth. _

"_NO!" somehow Kai found the strength and was on his feet. Zanpakuto clutched loosely in his hand. He was hunched over. Blood dripping onto the street. His squad stood in horror. _

"_Let her go!" he screamed. He was shaking and growing pale._

"_Never! Her soul is still good. It's mine now!"  
_

_Anger and rage that Kai had never felt before built up inside him and exploded giving him new life. He was engulfed in a red light. It was like flames. His eyes were solid red. He straightened._

"_I said let her go." He took a step closer and in one swift motion severed the hollow's remaining arm. Adela fell to the ground. Kai continued to advance towards the now defenseless hollow. "How dare you!" he shouted. Kai leapt into the air bringing his sword crashing down. He sliced right through the hollow. _

_Kai's sword dropped to his side and rushed over to Adela removing the dagger that had her impaled. She was coughing up blood. Kai held his baby sister in his arms stroking her hair._

"_Adela…"_

_She smiled up at him, "It's ok, big brother."_

"_No…don't go. I promised to protect you."_

"_You did."_

"_No! Adela!" Kai could feel her slipping away, "Please…don't go…" he cried._

_She was smiling at him, "I'll see you on the other side." And with that she was gone. _

"_NO!" he cried, "I failed you again." He cradled her lifeless body in his arms. _

"Again?" questioned Tatsuki.

"Yes…When were children I promised to protect her after our family had died. We stole food to survive and one day she was killed by a angry merchant. I died trying to defend her. Once we became Shingami I swore again to protect her, but I failed."

Tatsuki felt immense sadness for Kai. He had lost his sister twice and he was still convinced it was his fault. Kai was still going through his memories when he came across the one when he went to Yuroichi.

"_What is wrong?" she asked him stroking his cheek. He had charged through a rain storm to get to her. He was soaking wet when he arrived at the house. He was sobbing, and he broke down in her arms. They slept in each other's arms that night. She had been so good to him. She loved him just like she said she did and she meant it. Yuroichi really did want to find him she did care about him. _

Kai's eyes grew wide, "What have I done…" he whispered. Kai stood from the table, "I have to go."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I have to make something right again."

Tatsuki stood she grabbed Kai's arm, "Will you be back?"

He looked into her eyes and saw both the maternal instinct in her and the caring friend erupt. He nodded and took off out of the house and down the alleyway toward Urahara's house and to Yuroichi once agai.


	10. The Ligths Go Out

Kai stood outside the garden. He was breathing heavily. He had just sprinted a good 3 miles. He stared at the house. Kai's heart was racing. All these years even though he had denied himself he knew he still had feelings for her that his heart still belonged to Yuroichi. She had loved him regardless of his title. _I love Tatsuki, but as if she was my sister. That is why I swear to forever protect her. _

"Yuroichi!" he shouted. His heart was racing wildly in his chest, "Yuroichi!" he shouted again.

A light flicked on downstairs, the door slid open and out stepped Yuroichi dressed in nothing, but a silk hakama and once again unlike many others Kai was completely unaffected by her partial nudity. She looked at him rather surprised to see him standing in the middle of the garden.

"Forgive me?"

"What?" she was still half asleep.

"Forgive me? I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Yuroichi stared blankly at him for a minute before a smile crossed her face. But their moment of joy was cut short as the ground beneath them shook. Kai looked around searching for the hollow. He could sense him. The hollow's energy was strong and nearly overpowering. Kai darted over a wall and down a side alley trying to pick up on the hollow when the reaper spotted him knocking over telephone poles only a few blocks over he raced after the hollow easily catching up with the creature.

The hollow tilted its massive head up and sniffed the air. It spun around its eyes landing hungrily on Kai who stood atop a roof hand on his sword.

"What do we have here? A soul reaper? But you smell different. In fact you smell better then most. Your soul must be extra tasty." The hollow swiped at him, but Kai quickly moved out of the way. He jumped into the air he unsheathed his zanpakuto and slicing through the hollow's shoulder. The monster reached for him grabbing Kai by the foot and hurling him into the air. Kai slammed into the pavement, but stood immediately. Yuroichi arrived.

"Even better two soul reapers!" laughed the hollow. Kai spied his zanpakuto still lodge in the hollow's shoulder. The creature was too busy trying to fend of Yuroichi that he didn't notice it. Kai darted this way and that trying to get closer to the hollow. He dodged fists, swipes and daggers until he was close enough to jump up and grab the handle of his sword ripping it from the hollow's shoulder. The hollow reared back clutching its bleeding shoulder and thrashing wildly about.

It was crashing into everything. Yuroichi was trying to avoid the crazed hollow when a falling stone and the hollow's massive dagger like fingers collided with her at the same time knocking her into a daze. The hollow swung again catching a telephone pole and sending it crashing down.

"Yuroichi!" shouted Kai as she raced to place himself between Yuroichi and the pole. The massive wooden beam slammed into Kai's back nearly bringing him to his knees. He coughed as all the air was forced from his lungs. For a minute he couldn't breath. Kai slowly straightened his legs. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth and down the center of his forehead. He looked up and smiled at Yuroichi mouthing, "I love you."

"What's this? What an interesting position this Soul Reaper has placed himself in." laughed the hollow. He laid his massive hand atop the beam and slowly began to press down. Kai dug his nails into the wood trying to keep himself in a standing position. His sword was a few feet away from him. The reaper pushed up against the immense strength and power of the hollow. But he couldn't keep it up for long. Yuroichi was on her feet.

"God damn it, Yuroichi…kill this son of a bitch. This is not the time to remain neutral."

Yuroichi leapt into the air and forced her blade into the eye of the hollow. It released its grip on the pole allowing Kai to throw it away. Kai raced for his sword, but by that time Yuroichi had successfully killed the hollow. Kai sanked to the ground breathing heavily. He wiped the blood from his mouth and felt his head and found where the pole had hit him. Yuroichi raced over kneeling down beside him.

"Are you ok?"

"Aside from a headache and a foul taste in my mouth…never better."

She helped him to his feet and helped him walk back to Urahara. Who quickly got a room set up where he was able to examine Kai and dress his head.

"This must have been a powerful hollow to have gotten you like this."

"Yeah. I've encountered quite a few like that recently. It's strange." Before Kai fell asleep he said one last thing, "Let Tatsuki know I'm ok."

"Can do, my friend."

Urahara stood up and looked at Yuroichi, "So are you two?" he wrapped one finger around the other and smiled.

Yuroichi rolled her eyes, pushing him out of the way heading toward the kitchen. Jinta and Ururu stood watching the reaper slumber. _This is the guy Boss doesn't shut up about. The infamous reaper. _

Ururu drew closer to her him, curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" whispered Jinta frantically trying to pull her away from Kai, "He'll snap you in half. Come on. Just leave him be." He cried.

"Will you be quiet, he's asleep." Ururu reached out and poked him, but Kai didn't wake, "See nothing special."

Urahara sent Tessai to let Tatsuki know that Kai was alright. She was waiting in the living room watching t.v. when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she said as she slowly opened the door, half expecting to see Kai there, but be wasn't. It was a muscular man, tall, with three braids on his head and an apron. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Urahara wanted to let you know that Kai is alright."

"What?! What happened to him?!" she demanded.

"He got into a fight and received minor injuries, but he should make a full recovery."

"Take me to him."

"I uh…umm…I can't."

"Take me to him, now!" she demanded. Tessai was so scared she would beat the crap out of him that he agreed to take her back to the shop. She barged through the door. Urahara and Yuroichi were drinking tea and were taken off guard by her appearance.

"You must be Tatsuki." Pointed Urahara.

"Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

They were on their feet, "Shh…or you'll wake him. He's fine. He encountered a hollow, but nothing he can't handle. He's just napping."

Then she realized her fault and immediately apologized.

"It's quite alright."

"Wait…you're the man who took Ichigo the other night?"

"That's right I am."

"How is he?"

"Recovering nicely. But let me take you to Kai."

Urahara let her to the back half of the store. Yuroichi was following closely behind still not entirely liking the black haired girl. They entered Kai's room where he was fast asleep. Tatsuki knelt down beside him looking him over.

"What happened?"

Yuroichi knelt down and held out her hand, "I'm Yuorichi a very close friend of Kai's."

Tatsuki shook it getting the point that Yuroichi was trying to make. She smiled politely and then turned her attention back to Kai.

"We've been encountering more and more mysteriously powerful hollows. Like the one tonight. Kai and Yuroichi were successful in defeating it, but it took more time then usual."

Tatsuki nodded and then stood, "Thank you for letting me know he was ok."

Urahara laughed, but reassured her anyway. They showed her the way out. Once she was gone the bucket hat man turned to Yuroichi, "I don't understand why he would want to protect her. She seems able to take care of herself."

"She has a similar personality to Adela's, but it's his way in trying to make up for what happened that night." Answered Yuroichi.


	11. A Forgotten Feeling

Kai awoke early the next morning rubbing his sore head. There was a dull throb, but nothing to major. He stood with slight difficulty having to stretch out his back. It was incredibly stiff.

"Mother…" he cried as he heard his back crack in several places. Kai looked around the room. It was nothing special a window, a closet, and a bed. The reaper's uniform jacket and zanpakuto were placed in the corner of the room. Kai wore his bottoms, but his sandals and socks had been removed. He left the room to find the house empty except for Jinta who was sweeping the kitchen. The pink haired boy quickly placed the broom behind his back as Kai looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Master Zetsumei."

"Good morning…." He paused trying to remember the boy's name, "Jinta and you can call me Kai."

"Right Master I mean Kai."

With a smile Kai stepped outside into the garden. Urahara and Tessai were quietly sitting under a tree. Tessai was reading a book and Urahara had his head down in thought. Yuroichi wasn't around. Tessai put down his book and looked up at the reaper. He immediately jumped to his feet saluting Kai.

"Good morning sir!"

Kai smiled, "No need to salute, Tessai I am no longer an official soul reaper."

"But you're a legend and such a person as yourself deserves the utmost respect."

"So I'm told." Kai sat down in front of Urahara who had looked up at him with a smile, "Good to see you're alright."

"Is there any reason as to why the hollows have more power then usual?"

"I haven't heard anything, but that means jack squat. I've been contacting my "people", but so far they are aware of the matter, but don't have an answer or possible theory to it." Urahara put a hand to his chin and looked at the tree thinking.

"What is it?"

"Well one resource did say something quiet odd. There have been disturbing reports coming in about hollows attacking humans."

"That's true because when I fought the hollow that was attacking Tatsuki he wanted her soul. I've never seen that before."

"These are strange days both here and in the soul society."

"How does Ichigo fair?"

"He's fine. He should wake up soon."

Kai nodded and looked around at first he was searching for a black cat knowing Yuroichi's preferred form, but then she stepped through the gate. She smiled at him as Kai stood to greet her. The two hugged. She rubbed the back of his neck affectionately.

"It's good to hold you again." She whispered in his ear.

"It's good to know your touch again."

The two stood like that for a moment reacquainting themselves with one another again before Urahara coughed causing the two to separate. Kai looked to the bucket hat man.

"What is your actual plan of action to rescue Rukia?"

Urahara smiled, "I plan to train Ichigo. Getting him ready. And storm the execution grounds with your help of course," he smiled, "Yuroichi here has done a little recon mission and has discovered that some of carrot top's friends possess spiritual abilities. Tatsuki happens to be one of them."

"No…I don't want her dragged into this. It's safer is she stays here." Protested Kai.

Urahara shrugged, "Fair enough. She'll stay here."

"Let me guess you're going to ask for Kukaku's help. She's the only one able to get outsiders into the soul society."

"We plan to use her cannon."

Kai nodded, "I will enter the Soul Society through the conventional way. They can't deny me access. If I am as respected as everyone says I am along with this legend bullshit. I should have no problems."

"Yuroichi's a legend. I'm a legend, but we can't simply waltz back into the Soul Society. But you on the other hand are still held in high regards there so you shouldn't have trouble so my sources tell me."

Kai nodded and entered the house followed by Yuroichi. He went into his room to fetch his sword.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well before Urahara trys to kill Ichigo by disguising it as training I want to see what kind of swordsman he is."

Yuroichi laughed as she kissed his bare back, "Urahara trying to kill Ichigo with his training will only make the boy stronger. Helping him to release all of his spirit potential. You've experienced that before."

"On more then one occasion." He turned and kissed her. Kai had almost forgotten what she tasted like what the feel of her lips was like. But he relished in the moment even if it was brief and she too felt the same way.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" shouted Ichigo.

"Uh…Carrot top is up." Kai strapped the sword to his waist putting it behind him. He kissed Yuroichi again before heading to training grounds below the shop.

PLEASE REVIEW. I ENJOY FEEDBACK EVEN IF IT ISN'T POSITIVE. I LIKE KNOWING WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF IT AND HOW THEY THINK IT IS GOING! THANKS AGAIN!


	12. The Reaper Strikes

Kai entered the room and the room taking a seat upon a rock quietly waiting for Ichigo to come down. Urahara was busy informing Ichigo of the current situation with Rukia. Yuroichi leapt onto the rock next to him her tail switching from side to side. Ichigo entered the training grounds wielding his zanpakuto, but he wore jeans and a t-shirt. Kai stood with a smile.

"Hey, man how's it going?" asked Ichigo.

"Well. Are you ready for your training?"

"Yeah." 

Urahara entered the grounds with an unusually large smile on his face. He was followed by Jinta and Ururu, "Well Ichigo let's start your training, but first I would like to you to fight Kai."

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT FIGHTING HIM! HE'LL KILL ME! DON'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY?! HE'S THE BEST."

Kai's hand was resting calmly on the handle of his zanpakuto, "Oh come on, carrot top."

"No way! You'll destroy me."

"You'll have to fight in the Soul Society. In order to save Rukia you can't back down," warned Urahara. Yuroichi sat closely by licking her paws.

The reaper sighed, "I'm tired of waiting." Kai charged Ichigo drawing his sword and swinging widely and with precision at Ichigo's head. Yet Ichigo had enough quick enough reflexes to avoid the first set of attacks.

"Hey! Hold on! Wait a minute!" shouted Ichigo while trying to fend off Kai's attacks. They seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Come on Ichigo!" Kai's blade sliced at his head, "Fight me! Don't hold back!" Kai leapt into the air bringing his blade crashing down, but Ichigo leapt back.

"The first one to land 3 fatal blows wins."

"Ah shit," sighed Ichigo.

Kai swung again and Ichigo parried the attack, but the infamous reaper's strength was immense every blow was bone crushing. Kai pushed down on both blades bringing Ichigo to his knees.

"God damnit Ichigo, fight!" shouted Kai. He kicked Ichigo in the chest sending him flying. The orange haired boy slammed into the ground sliding across the dirt creating a large cloud of dust. Kai leapt into the air, but Ichigo brought his blade slicing through the air coming close to cutting open the reaper.

"That's better!" laughed Urahara.

Ichigo stood and attacked Kai head on. He brought his blade up, but Kai was too quick. He side stepped Ichigo and brought the tip of his sword to Ichigo's spine.

"1…" said Urahara.

"Bastard…" sighed carrot top. The two squared off again. This time Ichigo was the first to strike. The swords clashed sending sparks. Kai leapt into the air kicking at Ichigo. He landed a blow to the face. Ichigo grabbed Kai by the foot, "Got ya!" he slammed the reaper into a boulder sending rocks flying. He waited patiently for Urahara to award him a blow, but the bucket hat man said nothing. From the rubble Kai stood as if nothing had happened. He charged Ichigo and did a spinning kick to the face. Ichigo flew through the air landing hard. Kai jumped into the air plunging his sword straight at Ichigo's heart. The tip just inches away.

"2…" he grinned.

Ichigo stood his sword was glowing blue. It traveled up his body. Until he stood enveloped in spirit energy. Kai could sense his spirit energy and it had just shot through the roof. Kai grinned, "That's what I was waiting for."

"Shutup!" Ichigo charged Kai. He was trying to deliver blow after blow, but the reaper was simply shrugged them off.

"Kai I think you should show Ichigo your true power."

Kai smiled and in an instant Kai was glowing red as if he was on fire. He struck at lightening fast speed. Ichigo was able to parry only a few before he realized he was way out of his league, but he did not back down.

"I'll land a blow!" Ichigo shouted at Kai.

"Stop talking about what you're going to do and do it!" yelled Urahara.

Ichigo struck again, but Kai easily blocked his blade. He swung at his feet, but Kai avoided it and flipped over Ichigo. Ichigo spun around slicing at Kai's head, but the reaper ducked. The orange haired boy noticed when Kai's back was turned to him a large tattoo of the phoenix on his back, _Wonder why he has that? _ Ichigo tried blow after blow, but Kai dodged every one of them. Carrot top was getting tired.

"That's it!" Ichigo's power went off the charts.

Kai looked at him, _He's powerful. I'll give him that, but he needs to learn control or he'll kill himself._

"God damn you!" he shouted at Kai.

Ichigo's attacks increased in strength and speed, but still it didn't seem enough to even come close to Kai. Ichigo lifted his sword high into the air and brought down what he thought would be a finishing blow, but Kai caught the blade holding it in place.

"3…" he smiled.

"What?" Ichigo's spirit energy evaporated to what it had been at the beginning of the fight. He felt something pressing at his stomach. He looked down to see Kai's blade at his abdomen.

"Damn it."

Blood was trickling down a small cut in the palm of Kai's hand, but it was minor. Urahara came up to them with a smile, "Now it's time for my training." Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe I couldn't even land one blow on him."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kai is probably the hardest person you'll ever fight. Not many can beat him in fact no one can. But luckily he's on our side." He laughed.

"Then why the hell did you make me fight him?!" demanded Ichigo.

"It wasn't my idea. It was his."

Ichigo looked to Kai, "You've got some nerve."

"You're strong, Ichigo, when you need it your strength will never fail you." Kai reassured him.

Kai walked over to Yuroichi was till perched a top a rock. He sat down on the ground next to her and began to wrap his hand.

"What were you trying to prove by fighting him?" she asked.

"Just how far he can push his spiritual energy."

"And?"

"He has a lot more potential. He'll be ready to fight in the Soul Society once Urahara is done with him. He has the strength he just needs the control."

"What about you? You ready to fight to save Rukia? To go against people who adore you?"

"I will fight for what is right," He looked at her, "That is why we all fight."


	13. Side Splitting

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS.

Urahara was quietly explaining something to Ichigo about losing his Soul Reaper powers, but Ichigo was arguing with him.

"IF I LOST THEM THEN HOW I WAS I ABLE TO FIGHT, KAI?!"

"There's a simple explanation for that. When placed under the extreme conditions your body and your zanpakuto reacted releasing only a fraction of your spiritual energy. Now Byakuya took away the power Rukia gave you, but he didn't take away your own power."

Yuroichi and Kai had left the training grounds for a brief moment while the two continued to argue. Once pass the door she left her cat form and stood before Kai stark naked. Her hands slid around his waist pulling him close, traveling up his back until she had him in a tight embrace her lips just inches from his ear.

"For so many years I longed for your touch," she whispered. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and then he felt her lips against his neck.

His hands slowly trailed up and down her arms, her skin was just as he had remembered it. Kai never forgot the warmth of her body. He had slept with Yuroichi many times to not remember her warmth would have been absurd and that night her hands had brushed his face and hair her gentle, but fierce hands. Kai wished she would never let go and they would just stay like this.

"I love you," he sighed.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes, "Always remember I'm waiting for you. Wherever you go remember to come back to me." Yuroichi kissed him deeply. The beautiful woman stepped away from him.

"I must round up Ichigo's friends and teach them about the Soul Society and their powers."

Kai nodded.

"What exactly is your plan?" she asked Kai.

"I plan to travel to Hukaku's house wherever she decided to move this time, make sure that's ok and then head in."

"Are you nervous?" she smiled.

"Extremely," he sighed. Yuroichi kissed him once again and then returned to her cat form before strolling out of the house. _I hope if she is going to transform in front of the kids she remembers to put on clothes. _

Kai laughed and returned back downstairs to find Ichigo in a double armored arm brace. He was struggling against it. Tessai held him high above a hole. Ichigo was already in his soul form and the reaper could see the chain at the center of his chest. Kai slipped on his hakama jacket as he made his way over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he cried.

"We need to get your soul powers back." Urahara said calmly. Ichigo spied Kai walking over and began kicking against Tessia, "KAI! HELP ME!"

But Kai didn't offer a hand as he came to stand next to Urahara. He was emotionless and silent as Urahara nodded to Tessia who leapt into the pit, Ichigo still cursing wildly.

"Doesn't that guy ever shutup?" questioned Jinta.

"It's in his nature to want to struggle. Which will come in handy shortly," smiled Kai.

Kai peered over the side of the pit staring down at Ichigo, "It's quite alright Ichigo. You're safe."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAFE?! I'M AT THE BOTTOM OF A FUCKIN PIT WITH MY ARMS TIED BEHIND MY BACK! I DON'T FEEL VERY SAFE!" shouted Ichigo. Kai could see him struggling at the bottom of the pit.

"He'll only make it worse," Kai said turning to Urahara, "But damn he's one loud bastard."

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" they heard him scream. Both men broke out into uncontrolled laughter. Kai was hunched over gripping his sides. Neither of them could breathe as they regained their composure. Chuckles still passed between the both of them. Urahara had nearly fallen off the rock he was perched on. Kai was doubled over. Then they heard screams coming from the bit, Jinta and Kai appeared over the top.

"Uh…it's begun."

Ichigo was at the bottom of the bit writhing in pain as the chain links began to eat themselves. Carrot top was screaming at the top of his lungs. Kai backed away from the bit and sat down on the ground. He began to unwrap his hand and examine the cut. The cut had begun to scab over and the bleeding had ceased. The skin around it was still tender, but Kai felt no pain.

Soon Kai fell asleep waiting for the final transformation. He had informed Urahara to wake him up when it was going to take place. He must have slept for sometime because he woke up on his on accord and Urahara was till seated in the same spot. Jinta and Ururu were bent over the pit and Ichigo was screaming at them to stop doing something.

"How long was I asleep?" he questioned.

"About a 2 days. I forget how much of a sleeper you are."

Kai sniffed the air. He recognized that smell. He sniffed his robes and remembered the perfume.

"When was Yuroichi here?"

"Last night…I think…hard to tell down here. Anyway she told me to tell you once Ichigo's dead or done she wants you to meet her at a deserted warehouse at the edge of town. She's been training Ichigo's friends there and was wondering if you could help her out seeing as the largest of the three is having trouble releasing his spirit energy."

"Is he close?"

"Can't you sense it?"

"I just woke up cut me a break." But Kai could sense it. The final stage was coming close. They waited patiently when a scream tore open the silence and filled the training grounds. Kai stood and went over the edge of the Ichigo's head was staring straight up, but white fluid was swirling all around is head coming and going into his eyes and mouth. Ichigo was making a horrible gurgling noise. _Come on, Ichigo. Fight it._

"I can't hold him much larger, Boss! The hollow is winning out!" shouted Tessai.

"Give him another minute!" Urahara insisted.

"It's not gonna hold!" shouted Tessai, "I'm ending it!"

A large stone came crashing from above, shooting to the bottom of the pit. Kai waited patiently watching for an outcome. It was quiet, Ichigo had been silenced, but still they waited. Something exploded and was shot out of the bit. Whatever it was crashed into the ground a few feet away.

"HEY! HEY IS THAT YOU?!" shouted Jinta. The smoke was clearing and both men heard a distinct wheezing sound. They could see a shadowy figure coming from the smoke. Kai calmly made his way over. Ichigo stood before them in full shingami uniform with an addition to a hollow mask. He withdrew his zanpakuto, but the blade was missing. He cracked the hollow mask and it dropped to the ground. Kai smiled.

"You passed the first test." Said Urahara who arrived at Kai's side.

"Like I said. When I got out of that pit I was gonna kill the both of you."

Both men supressed their laughter and looked at Ichigo although the corner of their mouths were twitching.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later. Now for the second test. In order to summon your zanpakuto you must find out its name, but that will come later. For our next test you must knock that hat from my head."

Ichigo moved at blinding speed and sliced the tip of Urahara's hat. But neither men moved completely unfazed by Ichigo's attack.

"That'll be easy." He turned to Kai, "What do you think of my skills now?"

"You're still too slow." Kai turned his back and walked away leaving the training grounds for the warehouse. Ichigo fell over at the words. He thought he had finally impressed the reaper, but even that couldn't get it.


	14. Finding the Courage

Sorry it took me awhile to update, but my Great-Grandma just passed away at the age of 97 and I believe that is far more important then adding more chapters. But that's what I was busy with recently. Yet here in a new chapter for all my dedicated readers. Thanks again, and please review. To let me know what you think.

Kai headed upstairs and in a matter of seconds was outside and meandering down the alleyways to the warehouse. He passed quite a few people, but many people didn't see him. A few children waved and he simply smiled back. Kai needed the top of a house as a reference point from which he could spot the warehouse.

"Come on, Chad. Think of something. What released your powers last time?" Yuroichi was getting frustrated.

"I was rescuing Ichigo's sister."

"Good. Remember that."

They waited patiently, but Chad made a face and then sighed. Yuroichi looked down her tail swishing back and forth. _Where the hell is Kai? _No sooner had she spoken these words when the Reaper meandered into the building.

"Glad to see you could make it, Kai," annoyance in her voice. Kai never got used to the fact that she sounded like a man when in cat form. He looked around. Uryu, Chad and Orihime stood looking at him.

"Kai?" Orihime finally said.

"Hello."

"You talk now?" asked Uryu.

"Yes, but that's not why we're here. We must hurry and it is my understanding that you, Chad, are having trouble?"

Chad nodded. Kai closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He stood behind Orihime his zanpakuto drawn. Her back had arched, fear in her eyes. The blade was just inches from her spine.

"How did he move so fast?!" cried Orihime. She didn't dare move for fear of being killed.

"Chad if you care for Orihime you will save her." Kai called her, "You hesitate and she will die. What will it be?"

Chad at first didn't move which Kai expected it seemed to be his nature, but Kai was hoping that he would take his attack seriously and fight him. He waited patiently. Uryu was the first to attack though drawing Kai away from Orihime. She cowered behind Chad. The reaper managed to get rid of Uryu before raising his sword and bringing it crashing down upon Chad, but it was blocked by Chad's soul power. His right arm had completely transformed.

Kai lowered his sword and smiled, "Good. With practice it'll come more naturally." Kai sheathed his sword and looked to Yuroichi.

"Ichigo got his powers back. He's on lesson number 3."

"Good. He doesn't know about this little training session so it is best to keep a secret." She was referring to everyone.

The three of them nodded, "Kai are you going to help Rukia too?" asked Orihime.

"I am."

"Then why do you sound nervous?" spat Uryu.

"I haven't stepped foot in the Soul Society in over 100 years." He glared at Uryu.

"Why is that?" asked Chad.

"I'd rather not discuss that."

"But he's a Death god isn't he, Mr. Yuroichi?" questioned Orihime.

The corners of Kai's mouth twitched and he raised an eyebrow staring down at Yuroichi, "Mister?" Kai burst out laughing supporting himself on a nearby crate. He was howling with laughter. Yuroichi looked down in annoyance.

"Whoo…Mister." He said wiping his eyes and straightening up again.

"What's so funny?" asked Uryu.

"You'll find out soon enough," chuckled Kai.

"Now." Yuroichi's attention turning away from Kai, "We will meet at the Urahara Shop in seven days be ready to leave early." She said strictly.

The three nodded and departed from the warehouse leaving Yuroichi and Kai alone. He was staring at her with a grin on his face. The reaper was keeping his laughter in.

"I'll deal with you later," she hissed. Yuroichi leapt from the crate and the two headed back to Urahara's store. The walk was quiet neither of them talking. Kai was too busy thinking of his journey back into the Soul Society.

Within a matter of second they had arrived back at Urahara's shop. They headed downstairs to discover Urahara with part of his hat missing and Ichigo fast asleep being supported by his sword.

"No need to talk what happened." Said Kai as he looked around spying the rock that lay split in two.

"Are the others ready?"

Yuroichi nodded.

"What time is it?" asked Jinta.

"I think about midnight." Replied Kai he suddenly felt very tired and headed back upstairs leaving Yuroichi and Urahara to talk.

The reaper was in his room he had removed his sandals and jacket when he heard the door slide open and the shut. Kai waited when he felt hands make their way up his chest, and lips upon his back. They were the soft and gentle lips of Yuroichi. Kai closed his eyes and leaned his back.

Yuroichi moved his front and the two locked lips. They kissed fiercely. The kisses were passionate, long and deep. Kai began to kiss and suck her neck. He could hear her moan in pleasure her body arching and pressing into his. She was naked and he could feel her chest against his.

"I need to you." She whispered into his ear. Kai felt her teeth on his ear and then at his neck. The two lovers were up against the wall. The reaper kissed down the center of her body. Yuroichi's breathing hitched and she moaned. She pulled him back up and kissed him their tongues battling.

"Now…" she cried. Kai entered her. Her nails dug into his body. Her head resting against the wall neither of them broke eye contact. Kai's pace quickened both were nearing their climax. Kai kissed Yuroichi to stifle her moan as both reached their release. They were both covered his sweat as they kissed again.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I know."

Yuroichi awoke the next morning with Kai's head on her stomach and arms wrapped around her waist. A thin blanket covered the lower halves of their naked bodies. She smiled to herself as she stroked Kai's fiery red hair watching him sleep.

"Don't ever leave me…" she whispered.


	15. Exercise

Sorry I had to put in the "love making" in the last chapter. I mean the two haven't done it in over 100 years so I couldn't deny them that pleasure. Anyway this maybe my last update for a little while. I'm not sure yet because I leave for Italy on tuesday for 2 weeks. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review.

Kai was outside in simple black iga drinking a large bottle of apple juice when Urahara walked outside a stupid smile on his face.

"So I'm gonna guess you had a good night last night?" his grin from ear to ear.

Kai stared at him for a long time, "What do you mean?"

Urahara rolled his eyes, Yuroichi standing behind him, "Good god the entire city heard you two last night!" he laughed. Yuroichi turned bright red as she walked by him.

"Really we were that loud?"

"Really. You were that loud. I came close to telling Jinta and Ururu that you were both doing some strange exercise in there."

The reaper burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he nearly spilt his the bottle of apple juice all over himself, there were tears streaming down his face. Kai couldn't control it. His ribs hurt after he had finally calmed down.

"Exercise…" he chuckled.

"Did Ichigo head home?"

"Yeah he woke up a few hours later and headed home. I gave him the same instructions you gave the other three."

"What will you be doing?" asked Kai.

"Opening the gate to the Soul Society. I'm trying to figure out how to get more time."

"What have you come to now?"

"A max of four minutes."

"Damn." He sighed, "That may just be enough."

"I hope so. What are you gonna do?"

"Well I have to go talk to Tatsuki and then train. Nothing else I can really do."

They both nodded. Kai stood finishing off the last of his apple juice and then went inside only to reappear a few seconds later with his hakama on, jacket open and sandals on, no socks. He waved goodbye and headed to Tatsuki house. He came to the door and knocked twice. Kai waited patiently until he heard the door click and slowly open. A woman was standing in front of him with a curious look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she gazed at his appearance.

"Hi..uh..yes is Tatsuki home?"

"Who exactly are you?"

"A friend," he smiled, "From school."

"TATSUKI!" the woman yelled into the house.

"WHAT MOM?!"

"There's a strange boy at the door."

Kai heard footsteps and then Tatsuki appeared at the door, "Ok…thanks mom…you can go now." Tatsuki was trying to force her mother away from the door who was still looking curiously at Kai. She quickly closed the door and stepped outside with Kai.

"How are you feeling?" she said hugging him.

"Better."

"I didn't think I would see you again. So what's new?"

They began walking towards the river.

"Well I came to see how you were since I was incapacitated when you visited Urahara's Shoppe. But more importantly I wanted to tell you in 6 days I will be leaving."

Tatsuki stopped, "For good?" sadness in her voice.

"I don't know." Kai looked down.

Tatsuki didn't know what to say, she hadn't see him in nearly three days. Kai comes back to say he's leaving and maybe gone for good.

"Why? Why are you leaving?"

"There are some things I need to take care of."

"Does it have to do with that incident involving Rukia?"

"Yes and no."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, Tatsuki. Part of this journey I must go alone."

"But…"

"No. This is too dangerous even for you."

Tatsuki was quiet as the two just looked at one another. She took his hand, "I will always be here. Whenever you come back. I'm here." She squeezed his hand she then took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead, "Just like I told Orihime." They smiled at one another.

"Aren't there fireworks tonight?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll see you tonight." He waved to her.

"Your ass better be there, Orihime, Ichigo and his family will be there. You best be too."

He laughed as he disappeared down the street and back to Urahara's, "We're going to the fireworks tonight."

"SWEET!" shouted Jinta dropping his broom and punching his fists in the air. Ururu just smiled.

"What now?" asked Urahara.

"We are going to the fireworks tonight."

"You seem so excited." smiled Yuroichi.

"Well to be honest I like them a lot. While I wandered all these years I loved watching them shoot of fireworks. So we're going tonight."

"Ok then." Laughed Urahara.

Yuroichi kissed Kai's cheek.


	16. Destructive Training

The lot of them stood by the canal. It was dark now and they waited patiently for the fireworks to begin. Kai was thinking of the upcoming seven days. He would spend it training and preparing himself for the return to the Soul Society. There was an odd feeling of excitement and dread in his stomach.

Yuroichi was at his side her hand intertwined with his her chin resting on his shoulder. Tatsuki and Orihime stood close by and then Ichigo and his family along with Chad and Uryu. Kai had grown close to the lot and knew he was fighting to protect them as well as rescue Rukia.

Kai had a childish grin on his face as he watched the fireworks explode in the air. They were amazing to him. He could watch them forever. They gave him an odd calming feeling. They lit up the sky and their sound resonated all around them.

The Reaper awoke the next morning early and headed down to the training grounds. He took a seat atop a large boulder his legs crossed and his hands placed before him. Kai closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He pushed everything from his mind and let his spiritual energy flow through his body. For an onlooker it would have looked as though he were on fire. The ground beneath him began to shake violently. The ground cracked and rocks split.

The Urahara household was awoken when things began to crash and break all around them.

"BOSS! BOSS! We're under attack!" cried Jinta.

"Calm down, Jinta. It's just Kai."

"What?"

Yuroichi strolled into the kitchen pouring herself a cup of tea, sipping it lightly, "He's training."

Ichigo was strolling by when he noticed the house shaking violently along with the surrounding ground. He rushed in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he cried.

Urahara and Yuroichi stood calming in the kitchen. Urahara looked up from his tea.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your house! It's shaking! It's about to fall apart."

"Ooo…that it's just Kai he's training."

Ichigo stared at them before ducking down the door into the training ground. Urahara yelled something to him, but Ichigo didn't hear it. Carrot top was nearly thrown off his feet at the immense spiritual energy flowing through the training grounds. He managed to get a footing as he spotted Kai perched atop the boulder. Everything around Kai was being slowly destroyed by his spirit energy alone. Yet the boulder and Kai remained unharmed. _How strong is this guy?_ Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the scene even when he did eventually have to take hold of a nearby rock to keep him from shaking.

Just when Ichigo thought it couldn't get any worse the energy grew and suddenly turned angry. Ichigo could sense it. Kai's emotions had mixed with his spirit energy. This form of energy was more violent then the former. He watched as the veins and muscles on Kai's body tensed. Something was going to happen and Ichigo didn't know what, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

Kai's head shot skywards and he opened his mouth to let a bone crushing roar one that Ichigo had never heard before. It shook the ground so hard Ichigo didn't think he could handle it much longer. He had to place his hands over his ears as everything became blurry. He didn't know or if the ground would ever stop shaking and the feeling that his head might explode would stop. Ichigo was left winded and sore from the amount of energy it took just to stay conscious during that whole ordeal. He rested against a boulder as Kai's energy dissipated.

The Reaper opened his eyes and looked around. He had nearly lost control, but this time he had caught himself as was able to get it under control. Kai's soreness wasn't as great and he didn't feel drained, but his back burned. He leapt from the rock. Ichigo was now on his feet in front of Kai.

"I give you credit for coming down here."

"I won't make that mistake again." He breathed heavily. He didn't understand Kai didn't seem affected at all by what had just happened, "How…how'd you do that? All that energy it's unnatural."

"You've already seen that I am unlike other Soul Reapers. I have abilities that I only discovered after my sister's murder, but I must train to control them or I can quickly lose control and do a lot more damage."

Ichigo had never heard Kai talk about his sister's murder. Tatsuki had told him in private, but it was the first he believed Kai spoke openly or even mentioned it. And he also understood why it was so angry after that one point. Ichigo nodded to Kai as the two entered the house.

"Good. You survived. Not a smart going down there." Urahara was busy placing things back in their proper places since the shaking had stopped and Jinta along with Ururu were sweeping up broken items. Tessai was nearly brought to tears as he stood staring down at a broken vase it's flowers destroyed.

"Curiosity got the best of me."

"You're pretty stupid then." Ururu said quietly.

"I agree," glared Jinta.

"Well now you know better." Muttered Yuroichi as she took a look at Kai's back, he winced when her fingers touched his raw skin and hissed when they pushed into the burn lines. Ichigo didn't have a good view and couldn't see what was causing the Reaper discomfort. He just remembered his fight with Kai and the strange tattoo of the phoenix on his back.


	17. Through the Gate

The seven days had passed quickly. The lot of them spent their days biding their time. Yuroichi saw little of Kai during those days. He spent most of his time in complete solitude. He was trying to keep his mind focused and off the return to the Soul Society, but it was inevitable as his thoughts always drifted to the moment when he would finally have to walk through the gate.

He was the last to appear when they all convened in front of the Urahara shop. To everyone there he seemed different, colder in appearance. He acknowledged them all, but didn't speak to them.

"Good." Urahara clapped his hands together, "Now that everyone is here we can head downstairs."

Once downstairs there was a large gateway awaiting them. Ichigo saw Kai's hands become fists at the sight of the gate.

"Now you'll have a max of four minutes to cross through. If you don't make it you'll be stuck and there's nothing I can do. So tough shit."

Orihime swallowed hard.

"You'll have to be quick. Now on my signal Ichigo and Kai will lead you through."

They all nodded. Kai stepped up followed by Ichigo and Yuroichi. She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder as Urahara and Tessai took their places beside the arc.

"Ready…" their palms slammed into the ground, "GO!"

They leapt into the archway and disappeared. The entire group sprinted as fast as they could. Urahara stood and went to touch the archway, but it stung him and he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. '

Ichigo was losing sight of Kai as he sprinted ahead of them. He went to call out after him, to tell him to slow down and wait for the others, but he was gone.

"It's no use Ichigo! He needs to be alone!"

"Why such hate?!"

"Because the people who adore him once shunned him and blamed him for his sister's death…"

Before Ichigo could even respond they were through and standing in a field. Kai was in front of them atop a hill. The wind rustled his hair and clothes. He shook his head as the memories came flooding back.

"AHH!!" he plunged his sword into the ground causing it to shake violently beneath their feet.

"What the hell?!" shouted Uryu trying not to fall.

Kai sank to his knees gripping the handle to his blade. His eyes tightly closed, his teeth gritted. _I have returned to this, god-forsaken place…_

The Reaper stood and ripped his zanpakuto from the ground. He turned to them as if nothing had happened. Yuroichi looked at him for a moment, "Right…we must head to Kukaku's house. There is where we can get inside the Seireitei."

Yuroichi watched Kai closely. Her heart ached for him, but fear of him gripped her as well. She had experienced his anger before, but not like this. She had also felt his anger in from the training grounds it was so strong. For those seven days they weren't intimate, but they still slept together. She knew he lay awake staring out the window while she pretended to sleep. Yuroichi knew the Reaper was frustrated. Re-entering the Soul Society only seemed to make his situation worse.

"Wonder what this Master Kukaku looks like?" thought Orihime aloud as they continued down the road.

"He's probably old and wise," stated Chad.

"Yeah. With a long beard, kind of like a wizard or something. And he has a lot of power."

Ichigo noticed this had gotten Kai's attention and a childish grin crossed his face as he listened closely. The Reaper had fallen back to listen in on the conversation. Orihime had let her imagination lose much to the amusement of everyone around her. Yuroichi smiled as she watched Kai's cold deamnor melt away as he listened to Orihime go on and one about what Kukaku probably looked like. Although she knew on the inside that he was torn.

They entered a small town where they heard shouting and something else going on. There was a hardy laugh just a short distance away from them. Ichigo was the first to round the corner to see a circle of people and a man laughing in its center another man out cold at his feet.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT THE MIGHTY GANJU?!" he roared. Kai arched an eyebrow. The crowd of men notice them standing there and opened up. Ichigo stood with an amused grin on his face.

"What are two shingami and a bunch of losers doing here?" he laughed.

Kai snorted and looked at Ganju.

"What's so funny, red head?"

"I'm no shingami, idiot."

"How dare you call me an idiot?! I'll whoop your ass!" One of his lackeys rushed after Kai, but Kai was too fast and had the man in a chokehold. They all gasped at his speed.

"You must be a shingami if you're dressed like one and have the abilities of one, but they seem to be better." Stated the big man.

"I've had years of practice, but you really are stupid. Ever hear the saying not all is as it appears?"

Ichigo took a step forward, "I'll fight your sorry ass."

Kai still had the one man in a deadly grasp. He smiled at Ichigo's offer and dropped the man to the ground who quickly scrambled to his feet and back to the rest of the group.

"ALRIGHT PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!"

Ganju charged him.

"Shutup and fight." He sighed. Ichigo kicked Ganju square in the chest sending him to the ground. The large man stood and punched Ichigo in the face knocking him sideways, but carrot top was still on his feet. Ichigo didn't use his sword as the two fought ferociously with one another.

It was growing later and later and both parties were becoming bored with the fight that was going nowhere when right in the middle of the fight Ganju stopped.

"What the hell?" Ichigo was confused.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to continue this fight another time." And with that he was gone.

Kai started laughing as Ichigo stood fuming, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Ichigo went to chase after him, but Kai grabbed his collar, "Relax you'll meet him again. Now come on Master Kukaku awaits our arrival."


	18. The Legend Comes Home

They made their way down the road. The vote to stop and sleep had been overturned by Kai and Yuroichi so they trudged on through the night until they came to a hill. Yuroichi stopped and turned to them as Kai walked up it and looked over.

"Master Kukaku's home is just over this hill. Now you must show respect."

They nodded. Kai had a large grin on his face as they continued. Ichigo and Uryu stood with their mouths open at the sight of the house.

"This guy doesn't conceal where he lives." Sighed Ichigo.

Two guards stood on either side of the entrance and stopped Kai when he got to the door, "You may not pass."

Kai snorted and twisted the arm of the one guard nearly breaking it, "You obviously don't remember me." The Reaper's sleeve had fallen back revealing the bracelet. The guards' eyes grew wide.

"OH! We are so sorry Master Zetsumei!" they shouted saluting him, "But the rest of your party may not enter."

Yuroichi stepped forward and they immediately fell back. Kai sighed as they entered the home and down the stairs. The guards led them to two doors.

"Master Kukaku is through this door." They left them at that and returned to their posts.

Kai pushed open the door and stepped through. Kukaku sat idly on a large pile of cushions. She looked up as the lot of them entered. She spotted Kai first.

"Kai Zetsumei. It's been a long time since I've seen you. I see you have gained much power in your absence."

Kai smiled, "Nice to see you again Kukaku. I see you've gained…" he lifted his hands in front of his chest, "oh what's that word…" he smiled, "Nevermind."

Yuroichi added her hellos, "Everyone this is Master Kukaku…she will help us get through the Seireitei."

"BUT YOU'RE A GIRL!!" pointed out Orihime.

They all gave her an odd look as she stood pointing at Kukaku. Kukaku looked down at herself, "Is it that obvious? Of course I'm a girl you dunce! What the hell else would I be?!" she shouted.

"Well to be honest, Orihime here thought you were some wise old wizard, with a long beard and a staff. Kind of sounds like General Yamamoto," stated Kai.

"Idiots," she sighed, "So Yuroichi you're trying to get through the Seireitei? Well you've come to the right place, but aside from you and Kai I don't know if the rest of your lot will be able to master the cannonball."

"They can do it. I assure you."

"We'll see."

Kai sighed and looked at them all, "Well my time has come. This is where I leave you all."

"WHAT?!" cried Orihime.

Yuroichi felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. She knew it was coming from the moment they passed through the arch. Kai had told her that he would take the official gate into the Seireitei. But she didn't want him to go. She believed as long as he was with her he was safe that no harm would come to him, but she had to let him go. Kai would have it no other way.

"I will continue our journey to save Rukia, but I must depart using a different way, and I must do it alone."

"Hey! Yuroichi…you cool with this?" questioned Ichigo, but she wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes were solely fixed on Kai.

"I wish I could stay longer, Kukaku, but I can't. Make sure they don't kill themselves."

"You got it." She saluted Kai.

They all followed him outside where he stood near the massive cannon. It was late and the stars were out. He withdrew his blade and plunged into the air before him, but it disappeared. He turned it; "OPEN!" there was a crack which light began to pour through. The Reaper stared into it and a sudden urge to rush through washed over him. His hand slowly reached out and was bathed in the light. A smile crossed his face.

Yuroichi reached out to him grabbing his shirt. She spun him around and kissed him deeply and passionately. They held each other in that embrace for awhile. Neither of them wanted to let go. Yuroichi looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you." She murmured.

"Don't cry," he smiled, "I'll see you on the other side." He kissed her another time before moving closer to the gate. He smiled at everyone. Yuroichi watched as he disappeared through the gate. She wanted to reach out and grab him to hold him again, but he was gone and she too late.

Kai stepped through the gate and appeared before two massive gate keepers. They stood on either side of him. Their arms crossed and their faces expressionless. Both of them looked down at him and simply gawked, but Kai wasn't paying attention to them. His eyes were set straight ahead. He was back inside the Seireitei a place he hadn't set foot in over 100 years. The guards didn't move as Kai made his way by them.

The Reaper slowly walked up the streets of the shingami headquarters. His reputation hadn't diminished because young and old soul reapers alike stopped and stared at him.

"No freaken way!" whispered one.

"It can't be him…there's no way." Said another.

Kai was headed straight towards the main building.

Little to Kai's knowledge his supposed legend was more pronounce then he understood it to be. He was often mentioned by instructors and his picture and story was in many textbooks.

All the squads were called into the main building, "Is it true? He's back?" there was fear in some of the squad members' voices.

"Well isn't someone going to stop him? I mean he can't just waltz in here. Can he?" stated one.

Byakuya arrived with Renji at his side. Everyone seemed to be up in arms over the arrival of one shingami, "You're all welcome to try and stop him."

No one in the room moved. The Captains looked slightly disgusted at their squad members, "There's word he's coming to the main building."

"Why?" asked Gin.

"Probably to see General Yamamoto," stated Aizen.

There conversation was cut short as Kai entered the hall much to the surprise of everyone inside. He looked at all of them. He was unafraid and they could tell. They could also feel his spiritual energy and it was far greater then any of theirs. No one reached for their swords. Much of the younger Soul Reapers stood amazed. _Where does this guy get off thinking he's good enough just to enter like this? _Thought one of the 7th seeds in the 6th squad.

"Master Zetsumei. It's good to see you again." Gin smiled at him.

Kai looked at him with disgust. Rage filled him when his eyes landed on Captain Aizen whose eyes quickly darted away.

Momo was confused by the actions of her Captain. _I don't understand, _"Izuru I don't get why this guy is so important and why Captain Aizen won't even look at him?"

Izuru looked down at her, "Because Kai Zetsumei was once the Captain of Squad 5. Aizen was his Lieutenant. He was 18 years old. Aizen was already 7 years old then he was. The two had a fierce rivalry because Aizen believed he should have been Captain which he only became when Kai left the Soul Society."

"How'd he become Captain at such a young age? Didn't he go to the academy?"

"No, Kai killed the former squad 5 Captain when he challenged Master Zetsumei to a duel. Kai's squad was powerful, but his sister was killed during a fight with two Vasto Lorde hollows leaving him with the scar on his face. He fled. He hates Aizen because Aizen twisted the story of that night putting the blame on Kai for his sister's death. Some say in order to become Captain. Adelia was 2nd seed in the squad." _That look in Kai's eyes is one of pure hate. I believe he would kill Aizen the first chance he got. _

"But why do they call him Master Zetsumei?"

"Because Kai is believed to be the most powerful reaper...ever."

Everyone looked to the red headed man standing before them waiting patiently for General Yamamoto. No one dared to challenge him or even move. They all stood with their eyes fixed on the man.


	19. Master and Student

No one moved. Kai stared down all of them. Gin was standing in front of him with that sinister smile on his face and his eyes that never seemed to open. The Reaper stood with his arms folded and waited patiently.

"Why is he really here?" whispered one shingami.

A smile crossed Kai's face as the time ticked away. He wasn't waiting for anyone. He had the plan all in his head. Everyone was here in the hall exactly where he wanted them. If Ichigo and his crew were on time they wouldn't be confronted as they hit the barrier. Kai also knew that Ichigo had enough spiritual energy even more then some of the people in this very room to break the barrier.

"So what Master Zetsumei brings you back to the Soul Society? Hm?" asked Gin.

"Many reasons, Gin." Everyone was watching the two talk to one another. Gin was watching his words. They could see that he was choosing each one that flowed from his lips as he stood within striking range of the Reaper. Every feature about him was striking and he commanded everyone's attention.

"So it is to my understanding that you've grown powerful?"

Captain Byakuya stood with a grin on his face. He had "forgotten" to report the incident with Kai the other night. Gin was guessing himself just trying to make small talk with Kai. _You have no idea. _Byakuya wasn't one to break the rules, but minor scuffles didn't raise reason to report.

"That varies from person to person. Who'd you hear this from?"

"No one, it's just a guess. We know you have the ability to conceal your spiritual energy something you didn't bother to do when you came back. It's to my understanding it can be felt for quite a distance."

"Huh…" a smile crossed Kai's face as the alarm went off. _Right on time, Ichigo. _The hall was in chaos as they listened to the announcement. There were intruders trying to break through the barrier. The captains and their squads rushed from the hall.

Gin made his way to the door, but felt cold steel beneath his throat. He looked to his left. Kai had drawn his blade. Fox face kept his cool knowing at any point Kai could decapitate him.

"I half expected you to go after Aizen."

"I'll save him for later."

Gin looked at their surroundings and frowned, "How about we take this to the rooftops? Much more open space, don't you think?"

Kai lowered his blade and nodded. The two men walked side by side outside. They would until they reached the roof respect one another.

"So you came to the main building only to stall time. You knew we wouldn't dare confront you. How clever." He chuckled.

"So Aizen has taken over my position? I am not surprised. Nor that you also made Captain. You were a very promising pupil."

"I learned from the best." He smiled at Kai.

Both men leapt atop the roof and walked a short distance away from one another. Kai's sword resting on his shoulders and Gin with his hand on his handle.

"To be honest Master Zetsumei I have waited a long time to fight my former teacher. You're the only person I can truly test my skills against. If I survive I'll know I've improved. If I die then I was a failure and if I win, well not even I am that optimistic. But I promise you one thing…"

"What's that?"

"To make you bleed."

Yuroichi looked around as they were breaking through the barrier. She spotted the two men atop the roof and sighed, _Already. He's more anxious then I thought. _

Gin struck first slicing his blade at Kai. The Captain was fast as his blade became blurry. He was fighting at the moment with only one hand and that same old grin on his face, but much to his dismay Kai easily dodged the blade without having to remove his from his shoulders.

"You'll have to be quicker." Kai leapt into the air. Gin was caught off guard and was hit by a palm thrust to the chest. It knocked him back, but he quickly regained his composure and struck again at Kai. This time Kai had to parry the attack with his blade. Gin's attacks became fiercer as he tried desperately to land a blow on Kai, but Kai was still too quick. The spiritual energy between the two was immense. The tiles were starting to come off the building.

Kai bent low swinging his blade around his body and slicing at Gin's ankles. The Captain leapt into the air bringing his zanpakuto smashing through the air. Kai grabbed the fox faced man's ankle and hurled him through the air. He landed in a heap on the roof. From the cloud of dust came his sword. Kai was able to thrust it away with his palm as it cut the sleeve of his hakama.

Gin stood brushing himself off, "Ooo…so close."

"You'll have to do better. I don't bleed that easily."

Kai jammed his sword into the roof and attacked Gin head on, weaponless. Gin didn't have much time to defend himself as he was kicked in the head. Kai leapt over him and thrust his palm into the Captain's back. Gin's foot came swinging around striking the Reaper in the head. Gin ducked low and kicked the legs out from under Kai, but Kai caught himself and flipped backwards.

The Reaper grabbed a handful of loose tiles and began to throw them at Gin as he soared through the air, but the Captain was quick to block them as they came flying at him. Gin retrieved his sword and went after the Reaper.

"I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED, REAPER!" he shouted.

"THEN DO IT!"

Gin raised his sword high into the air when Kai saw his moment. With one palm thrust he dislocated the Captain's left shoulder. Gin's sword dropped as he stared down at his useless arm.

Soul Reapers below could hear the fight going on, but only a few were actually able to witness and even that for a short period of time because the spiritual energy being released by the two fighters was too great.

"Clever." He was hiding his pain, well thought Kai, "But that won't stop me." With his good arm the blade came slicing through the air and sliced into Kai's cheek spraying blood everywhere. But the Reaper looked at his former student with a smile as blood oozed down his face and neck.

"You're a fool, Gin." Kai crouched and built up his spiritual energy. He drew back his hand and thrusted it forward. His palm struck Gin square in the chest sending him flying backwards. Kai retrieved his sword from its resting spot as Gin came flying at him slicing his sword through the air, wildly, but Kai stood to the side and easily blocked every blow. The Reaper leapt back as the Captain smashed his sword into the roof sending tiles flying. Gin raised his sword into the air as he came running at Kai, but as he lowered it to land a deadly blow on Kai. The Reaper struck the sword with his. The contact was so immense that a shockwave reverberated and Gin was sent flying off the roof. Kai stood alone his sword still held in the air. The power from both reapers was so great it had lit the roof on fire. Smoke billowing all around Kai.

Kai reached up and wiped his cheek looking at the crimson covering his hand. He could feel running down his neck and body. _I have to admit he has grown stronger, but he has much to learn. _He wiped the blood on his hakama and inspected the tare on his sleeve.

During the fight Ichigo and the others had broken through the barrier, but had been separated in the process. Kai watched as they streaked across the sky to different spots. He sheathed his sword, _You're on your own, Ichigo. I trust you can handle yourself. It might not have seemed like it back in the training grounds, but you're one of the fiercest and strongest opponents I've ever had the pleasure of dueling. _


	20. Challenger and Challenged

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been adjusting to college life. So I wrote an extra long chapter for my loyal readers. Hope you enjoy, please review.

Blood was still running down his face as Kai leapt from the roof to the bridge below. He had his zanpakuto resting across his shoulders and a satisfying grin on his face. Kai was itching for another fight. He was positive the others were already encountering shingami. He had done his best to stall, but he wasn't going to stop them all. As he leapt from the bridge to the alleyway down below he was confronted by a large group of shingami. At first they were hesitant to confront him, but once they realized they greatly outnumbered him their confidence grew. Grins crossed their faces as they unsheathed their swords.

"You are under arrest Master Zetsumei for conspiracy and attacking a Captain," stuttered one of the shingami.

"Really?" he lowered his head and laughed, as the grip on his sword tightened.

"You're outnumbered. There's no way you can win. Just come quietly."

Kai could taste blood in his mouth. The wound to his cheek was severe, but he could handle it. He would address it later. Right now he had to deal with 30 or so scared shitless shingami students. He was curious if the training had changed or remained the same and if the school was turning out formidable shingami.

"I don't plan on going with you. I have other things I must attend to. You are just a slight obstacle. Now if you're going to fight you best start now."

The shingami were hesitating and he could see fear and nervousness in their eyes. Some of them were shaking and sweating.

"Too slow." His sword came swinging from his shoulders it created a shockwave that thundered through the narrow alleyway. It created deep cuts in the walls as it went straight for the group of shingami. It struck them like a tidal wave sending them flying into the air smashing into one another. They yelled in surprise more then agony. The shockwave wasn't meant to hurt them only get them out of the way.

"I don't want to kill you. That's not why I am here. There's only one person here I want to kill." He looked at them before disappearing over the wall.

The shingami students rolled around on the ground. The wind knocked out of them and they were all in a daze. They got up clutching their heads and hanging on loosely to their swords. Most of them surprised they weren't dead or cut in half. It was if they had been struck by a wrecking ball.

"Damn…we should have been quicker," said one.

"I don't think it would have mattered. That one shockwave took out all of us, "said another holding his stomach.

Kai wandered patiently through the alleyways all the while thinking of the exact person he was going to destroy. The man who had stolen his position and nearly soiled his name. He had taught Gin the lesson he deserved and wished to no longer have to deal with him, but his path to his target wouldn't be easy. Many people were loyal to the traitor and if he needed to he would kill each and every one of them that stood in his way. He would break them without remorse. And he would show Aizen no sympathy. He would cut him down. All the rage that had been built up for all these years he would take out on Aizen.

Yuroichi had been separated. In fact they had all been separated from one another. Knowing Ichigo he was already in the mists of a fight. Chad would manage to stay clear although it seemed he had crashed into a hill side when shot from the ball. Orihime and Uryu were together, but she didn't know what their current situation was. The area was crawling with shingami. They couldn't evade them forever.

By now Kai's hakama was nearly soaked in blood. He could feel it running down the right side of his body and he could feel his jacket stick to him. He wiped his face and the blood was still fresh and flowing. Some of it had dried, but the wound hadn't begun to heal yet. _I'm coming for you, __Aizen_

The black cat searched the alleyways down below for any sign of Kai. She had been to the destroyed rooftop and found signs of blood, but didn't find signs of either fighter.

"DID YOU HEAR?!" cried one shingami below her as he ran to another squad.

"What?" questioned another.

"Master Zetsumei just took out a single squad without even touching them," he breathed.

"No. Where is he?"

"He took off down another alleyway, but he's cut. They say he's lost a lot of blood."

"What happened?"

"Probably from his fight with Captain Gin, but he created a shockwave with his blade taking out the squad. Words out to be extra cautious around him. He's not going to go cooperatively."

"Maybe he's not as tough as we thought," stated a young female.

Yuroichi was perched just above them listening very closely to every word the young shingami said. _Fool. He's been over cocky. Maybe his reputation is getting to him. _But that was completely opposite as to what Kai was really doing. She needed to find him, but she had no idea where to look for him.

She leapt across the alleyway when she picked up the scent of fresh blood. It didn't smell like Kai's, but she followed it anyway. It went on for awhile when she finally came to Gin holding his dislocated shoulder and cursing under his breath. The blood was coming from his injured leg which caused him to limp.

"That son of a bitch. I shouldn't have known. I'm still no match for him. And that slice to the face is a simple cut to him. I feel like he's shattered every bone in my shoulder. How could I have been so foolish? I thought I had at least had a chance. At least I held my own."

Yuroichi still had no leads on Kai. And she still needed to find Ichigo and his friends.

Kai was closer then she thought, but once again he had concealed his spiritual energy. He was searching for Aizen. He had managed to steer clear of any more shingami, but he could hear them around every corner.

Aizen was in his office watching everything going on down below. Every noise made his heart race fearing it was Kai. He had dreaded this day for years. He knew deep down that Kai would come back. It was only a matter of time. The Captain had prepared himself, but he had no way of knowing if it would be enough to stop the Reaper. Aizen had just received the report about Gin's defeat. This only made the feeling in his stomach worse.

"Captain Aizen!"

He nearly jumped, but controlled himself. It wasn't Kai. He knew the Death God's voice. He didn't turn to face the shingami. They would be able to read his features.

"Any word on Master Zetsumei?"

"No. Not since the fight with Captain Gin."

The shingami was gone.

Kai continued to head for the execution grounds. The massive white tower just insight, but he would leave the rescue of Rukia to Ichigo. That wasn't his place. He would give them space and make sure no one to a certain extent interfered.

Yuroichi spotted her Reaper not too far in front of her. He had sheathed his sword. His jacket was open and his feet were bare. She could see the blood had flowed down the side of his body. He had his eyes straight ahead.

Kai was getting closer when Yuroichi dropped down in front of him fully clothed. He never figured out how she managed to get dressed so quickly. One of her many secrets. He smiled at her.

"See you made it through the barrier."

"See you've already gotten into a fight."

He pointed to his cheek, "A scratch."

"You're bleeding as if you slit your wrists."

"I've had worse."

"What were you thinking storming the main building and then directly challenging a Captain?!"

"I was giving you time. They didn't notice until you had nearly broken through. Besides I have my own agenda. I didn't come back just to save Rukia."

"Why Gin?"

"Why not? He was willing. Besides I wanted to see the strengths of my former pupil."

"I thought you only wanted Aizen?"

"I do. Gin was nothing."

"He split your face open!"

"Exactly what I wanted him to do."

"What?" she was suddenly confused.

"I provoked him enough to think he could land a blow on me and he did. That at least gives Aizen a thought and everyone else a thought I'm not as powerful as they all believe. They'll believe I've grown weak. Which is what I want! Aizen will want to fight me!"

All the pent up anger and rage was finally breaking lose. Yuroichi feared what would happen if he released all his spiritual energy at once. He could easily do massive damage. No wonder the wound to his face wasn't anything to him. He probably hadn't even felt it, and it was probably a simple cut to him. There was something different in his eyes.

Kai stepped by her.

"Where are you going?"

"To wait." He was gone before she could stop him. If he released all his energy against Aizen he could easily kill the Captain and himself. But she knew he needed to fight Aizen. It was something extremely important to him.

Kai came to the execution grounds. A place he had witnessed countless executions at. The Reaper didn't fear death. He just wasn't ready to go. He had a lot left to do. He jumped to the top of the arch the tool of execution just feet in front of him. He felt a tingle in his back.

Rukia peered from her window and looked to the arch to see a lone man standing atop it. _KAI! _Something awoke within her. A hope of being rescued that had died long ago had suddenly been given new life. But he wasn't looking to her. He seemed to be waiting for something. The wind rustled his clothes and hair.

"What are you doing here?!" came a voice from below.

Kai looked down, "Soifon…it's good to see you."

The Special Forces leader was peering up at him. And she wasn't happy to see him.

"What's your deal?"

"Can't I just hang out up here? That a crime?"

"You already know you have a warrant on your head. General Yamamoto has requested you be brought to him immediately. He sent out his top Captains to come and recover you."

"Tell him he's going to have to wait. I've got other things I need to do."

"What's your reason for returning?!"

"I've got an unfinished fight, Soifon. To be more honest I've got someone I need to kill."

"I'll fight you if I have to."

"You wouldn't be the first. But you'll be the third unsuccessful attempt to restrain me," he smiled.

The two looked at one another before Kai put his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath, "I'm waiting for you Aizen!" he shouted. His voice echoed everywhere. Yuroichi smiled as she heard the familiar voice. He was going to do what he had set out to do nearly 100 years ago. Kai wanted more then anything to kill Captain Aizen. Shingami stopped and listened to the voice. Ichigo started laughing in the middle of his fight as the words came echoing all around them, "I'll always be waiting! We'll fight! And one of us will die! If you don't come to me I'll go to you! Come on out and fight Aizen!"

Aizen stood rooted in his office. He didn't dare move or breath. His heart seemed to have stopped. Kai's voice ringing in his ears and his words replaying themselves over and over in his head a shingami stood in his doorway. It was Momo.

"What do you plan on doing, Captain Aizen?"

No answer.

"Captain Aizen? Aren't you going to fight him?"

His voice wouldn't come. He couldn't get the words past his lips.

Kai looked down Soifon with a smile, "Now we wait."


	21. A God of Death

Time slowly ticked by as Kai stood atop the arch, but there was still no sign of Aizen, and the Reaper was becoming frustrated. Soifon stared up at the Death God waiting for him to make a move, but he was just staring at the main building waiting and waiting. Kai lowered his head and his fists tightened. Soifon believed he had given up when the ground beneath her feet began to shake violently. She could feel it crack and separate. The Special Forces leader knew it was no longer safe to be where she was. She took one last glance at Kai before quickly running off. She would save her fight for another time.

Yet before Kai could continue something got his attention. There was confrontation on the bridge leading to Rukia's cell. Rukia was being protected by some kid shingami, but Byakuya was in front of them. And then he spotted carrot top whose sword was drawn, and a familiar figure between the two. Yuroichi held the two back. A smile crossed his face.

"Yuroichi…it's so good to see you again," smiled Byakuya.

"I wish I could say the same for you."

"What are you doing here, Yuroichi? I have to rescue Rukia."

Kai sat perched on the railing of the bridge. He waved to everyone as he watched the event unfold. Even in the presence of two Captains Kai didn't draw his blade. Yuroichi looked at Byakuya and then to Kai, and then to Ichigo.

She shook her head, "Fool."

Kai spotted Ganju's beaten and bloodied body just inches from the bridge. His face severely cut up. Kai cringed at the thought of what Kukaku would do if she could see her brother in such a state.

"Step out of the way, Yuroichi. I got to kill this guy."

A smile crossed Kai's lips as Ichigo said those words. He had to keep his laughter in. Yuroichi shook her head, "Idiot." Her hand went straight through Ichigo's torso, blood spraying out from the already rapped mid-section. Ichigo had been busier then Kai had thought, and was incredibly still alive. Rukia screamed and sank to her knees. She looked to Kai.

"Save him. Do something."

"Why he's fine."

"But…"

"Believe me. He's better off."

Yuroichi looked to Byakuya, "Three days and he'll fight you, but right now he's not ready. Give me three days." She took off, but the Captain cut her off, "You'll have to be faster with your flash steps." He cut her with his sword.

"And you'll have to be a little less predictable, Byakuya. I can still beat you." She laughed and was gone. Kai grinned and stepped off the banister. He wasn't facing Byakuya. His side was turned, but his hand rested on his blade. Byakuya's blade was drawn.

"Try anything and I'll slice the hand that wields the blade," he said calmly and wandered away. Byakuya couldn't believe he was still standing. The Reaper was soaked in blood. He could nearly see through the cut in his cheek.

"Where are you going, Kai?" Byakuya questioned. He had left the other Captain to determine the traitors' punishment. He was swift and able to reach Kai in a few strides.

"You know who I want."

"So you're going after him now?"

"That's right."

"That's foolish. His entire squad will be there. You'll have to face, Gin again. And many others before you can reach Captain Aizen."

"I don't care. I'll kill them all. They are mere obstacles between me and Aizen. I will not back away. I want Aizen dead."

Byakuya could see the fires of rage flicker in Kai's eyes.

"What about your injury? At least let someone look at it."

"I don't have time to worry about that. Besides you know I'm wanted. What doctor in the Soul Society would patch up my face?"

Byakuya was quiet. He knew it was true. Although many respected the Reaper the fear of the shingami was worse. Kai's legend was well known. The citizens of the Soul Society wouldn't go against the rules. That was suicide.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you stopping me? You were never one to break the rules. I entered illegally, directly challenged a Captain, single-handedly took out a squad, allowed a fugitive to escape, and kept you from doing your job. And you know I wish to kill a high ranking Captain and will stop at nothing to do so…why not fight me? You were never one to break the rules."

Byakuya looked at him with a smile laying a hand on his shoulder, "You were always a good friend, Kai. You showed me respect even when you were in your darkest times. You only fought me for the welfare of others. And in my darkest times you helped me out greatly. I can never repay your for all you've done and taught me."

Something pierced Kai's torso, and Byakuya leaned close to Kai's ear, "But you're right. Not even I break the rules. You're under arrest Kai Zetsumei."

Kai smiled and slammed Byakuya against the wall with his forearm nearly crushing his throat. He grabbed the blade of Byakuya's sword and began to pull it out, slowly. Blood flowing from the wound and the sword cutting into the Reaper's hands he was laughing as the blade slowly gave way. Byakuya watched in horror. Kai was unnatural. It was as if he felt no pain. Something was deeply troubling him. The Captain landed a deadly blow. It should have at least incapacitated the Reaper, but it didn't even seem to affect him.

"What have you become?" he questioned.

"What I always strived to be. I had to throw away everything in order to better myself. I lost sight of pain and emotion. In order to defeat the lifeless you yourself must also become lifeless. For the last 100 years I have lived for one reason and one reason alone to destroy Aizen. That and that alone has kept me alive."

His head titled back as the last of Byakuya's sword came out. He shook his head as he looked at the sword. His blood was running down the blade and coating his hands.

"Such a shame." He examined the piece of metal, and then crushed it in his hand. The hand fell to the ground shards of the blade lying around it. Byakuya gawked at it. His sword, part of his soul was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Kai pushed harder against Byakuya.

"Lesson number one. Always suspect those closest to you. Sleep with one eye open and a hand on the blade. Never let anyone too close. You went as far as I thought you would. You never break the rules."

"So kill me?"

"No…I hope you live forever, Captain Byakuya. So you can know the shame of betraying a true friend. I would never stoop so low."

Byakuya dropped to the ground next to his sword gripping his throat and gasping for air. He pounded his fists into the ground, cursing himself. But was frightened him the most was Kai's freakish strength. It wasn't normal. Something deep and dark was powering him.

A smile crept across Kai's face as he drew closer to Aizen's office. He was nearing his goal. His kill would soon be in sight. _So close, __Aizen__. Can't you already taste the blood? Can't you taste it? I'll bleed you dry. I want to see the fear in your eyes. _


	22. Broken

Kai was getting closer and closer to Aizen's office. He was nearly within reach where he could view Aizen in his office, but he was confronted by a shingami. Kai raised an eyebrow at the shingami.

"Yes?"

"Captain Aizen has sent me to tell you that he'll meet you outside the seireitei in the fields."

"So he's going to fight?"

"Yes…" she studdered.

"Good." A smile crossed his face. He turned around and headed for the exit.

-----

He arrived out on the fields that surrounded the headquarters of the shingami. There always seemed to be a light breeze that carried the air across the green fields. Kai remembered it from when he first in the Soul Society. He loved to come and stand in the grass. It cleared his mind. You could see for miles without seeing anything or anyone. The grass still felt good beneath his bare feet.

Aizen stood a few yards away from him his white jacket blowing around him his fierce eyes behind thick glasses. Aizen had changed little since Kai had last seen him. He didn't look like a fighter, but had amazing skills. Kai was proud to teach him, at first. But everyone as he came to know first hand has a much darker side.

Kai felt the wound in his stomach. His hand came away crimson. He stared at it in the sunlight and a feeling of fear washed over him. The Reaper hadn't felt it. He was so high on adrenaline that he believed someone could have removed his arm and he would have walked away. The thoughts of the last few hours flooded his mind and scared him. He had become the thing he had hated. But his hatred for Aizen didn't diminish.

"My former teacher, " said Aizen. He had found his voice and become relaxed, "You look a little worse for wear."

_How dare he make small talk?! Act as if nothing happened! I should strike him down where he stands! Relax…Kai that moment will come. Be patient. __Aizen__ will get what he deserves. _

"My former student. I see you wear my mark."

"It's mine now. You fled. Therefore it gets passed down."

"You shamed my name. You soiled my sister's legacy!"

"I told the truth."

"YOU LIED! You knew what happened. You were right there!"

"I did what I had to do to succeed. People are lost in fights. It's not something new in the life of a shingami. She knew what she was getting into."

"SHE WAS SLAUGHTERED! YOU MADE HER LOOK LIKE A COWARD! SHE SAVED MY LIFE!"

"She disobeyed a direct order!"

"She did what was best!"

"You gave her a direct order to stand down! And she disobeyed!"

"You were the only one unaffected by that night, Aizen. You didn't show one ounce of remorse."

"We all mourn differently."

"YOU DIDN'T MOURN AT ALL! YOU WERE OVERJOYED BECAUSE THAT MOVED YOU CLOSER TO MY POSITION!"

"True…with your sister dead and you in shambles I could easily move in. You did exactly what I wanted you to do. You fled! You ran away! From everything! Instead of facing it!"

Something snapped inside Kai and he charged Aizen blindly. But before his hands could wrap around the Captain's throat black shadows shot up in front of him. Kai fell back, he was cut off.

"Remember them, Kai?" laughed Aizen from behind the massive black shapes.

Kai stared up into their alabaster faces. Immediately he was back in that alleyway on that horrible night. They were all around him. His body was numb, he couldn't move. They were getting closer. Laughing at him their hands, their dagger hands coming closer and closer, they were those horrible Vasto Lordes that had murdered his sister in front of his very eyes.

"No…no!" he screamed.

"I remember you. I remember your smell. Do you taste like your sister?!" it laughed.

"Shutup!" his hands over his ears.

Kai looked up at them. One of the hollow's hands was raised an impaled on his dagger finger was his sister. She was crying out to him. Her screams ringing his ears and filling his mind.

"STOP!"

"You're so weak. You can't escape that awful night no matter how hard you try. You've come here thinking you could easily destroy me. FOOL!"

Yuroichi hadn't gotten word of the fight and taken off for the plains. She reached it just in time. Kai was on his knees, shaking his head and crying out for it too stop. She couldn't see what he was frightened off only Aizen was in front of him. He was drawing his blade as he moved closer and closer to Kai.

Then his blade plunged through Kai's back. The Captain ripped it out and sliced open the Reaper's chest and back. Blood sprayed everywhere as Kai slumped to the grass, blood pouring from his wounds.

"You're right, Master Zetsumei one of us will die, but your time isn't now."

Aizen's blade went through Kai's back again. He kicked the Reaper's motionless body. Kai didn't move, Yuroichi wasn't even sure if he was alive. She didn't dare move. She wasn't sure if she could take on the Captain. Every muscle tightened and her brain was screaming at her to go and fetch Kai's body, but she couldn't.

Aizen requested the medical squad to come and fetch Kai's body. They were out within seconds. They placed his body on a stretcher and took him back inside. Once inside the medical ward they stripped him of his clothing and cleaned his wounds. They stitched up what they could and then wrapped everything. He was placed in a cell, in the most solitary place they could find. His arms were bound in metal braces and there were heavy guards at the door.

"I don't care what happens in there you don't open that door unless I say so. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!"

Adela's screams were ringing in his ears. Kai had no idea where he was or what had happened. He just remembered seeing those hallows and then everything went black. He opened his eyes.

"Adela?"

"What are you doing, Kai?" she was peering down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You lost. And now you're lying here like a fool."

"But I saw them. Those horrible creatures and you were there. I saw it over and over again."

"You make me sad, Kai. I was so disappointed at what you turned into. Your goal is only Aizen, but you let your power get the best of you."

"I'm sorry."

"Remember who you are, Kai. Why you're doing this. Remember your friends. Don't become that in which you hate."

"I promise. I'll do better."

"You must defeat Aizen."

"I have to defeat Aizen."

"Good."

Kai smiled as his vision became blurry and Adela disappeared as he passed out. _I promise, Adela. I'll do better. I promise. _


	23. Death Comes

Kai was drifting in and out of consciousness. There was a dull light in the cell that hurt his eyes every time he opened them. His vision was blurry and his mind was cloudy. His body hurt, and his muscles felt tight. He could feel the stitches every time he breathed. From what he could tell he was semi dressed at least from the waist down. He tried to move his jaw, but it wouldn't give. They had bandaged the lower half of his face.

There was a burst of light in front of him. It was blinding and he felt intense heat on his face. A man in a dark cloak stood before him. Kai couldn't see his face, but a fiery bird rested on his shoulder. The Reaper knew who he was. He could hear his words in his head. The bird seemed to want to break away from the hooded figure. It was calling out to him. Kai felt a burning in his back.

_What are you doing?_

_What do you mean?_

_Why are you just __lying here? Get up!_

_I can't._

_Why do you mean you can't?!_

_I went numb. You were there. _

_But you aren't now. Stop dwelling on the past._

_But I can't. I constantly see that night. I can't escape it._

_You can! Don't let it hold you back. It's over. You did your best. She told you that. _

_Right.__ Let it go. I just have to let it go._

_What are you going to do?_

_Kill __Aizen_

_Right.__ What do you need to do now?_

_Escape._

_Good. Remember what your purpose is. Don't forget who you are. Don't let the power consume you. _

_I won't forget. I know better now. I have to kill __Aizen__. But what if others get in my way?_

_If they are a danger to the Soul Society dispose of the, but if not leave them be. Your __main target is__Aizen_

_My target is __Aizen_

_Right.__ Now wake up. You've got work to do. __Wake up, Kai._

_Yes, __Karite._

Kai opened his eyes and looked around his cell. He sat up, but his screams of pain were muffled by the mask of bandages. He was able to breath through them, thankfully. Aizen hadn't intended on killing him. But there was a flaw in his escape plan. His arms were completely bound by the thickest and toughest braces the shingami owned. He tried to pull, but they wouldn't budge and pain shot through his body. _Shit. _

Kai peered through the bars to the room door. He could see two guards just outside. He looked around his cell again. They had taken his sword. He wasn't all too surprised at that, but once again it didn't help his situation. Then suddenly the thought of having his arms bound wasn't such a bad idea. He swung his arms back so they were facing the back of the cell and flattened out his palms. Then he spread his legs and bent his knees. Kai took a deep breath brought his hands swinging back around and struck the bars with such a force it dislodged them from their hinges and sent them crashing through the wall across the room. Kai stepped through the dust and over the rubble. He poked his head through the opening and stepped out.

The two guards rushed him with their blades drawn. He leapt into the air kicked one guard in the head sending him crashing to the ground. He struck the other in the back of the head knocking him out cold. As soon as he landed pain shot through his body. He stumbled. His wounds were more severe then he had first thought. And the bindings seemed to be causing pain as well.

Kai took off at a sprint as the alarm went off. He couldn't fight very well in his state. He needed to get out and find Yuroichci and Ichigo. He knew if he encountered two Captains he wouldn't make it. He could find without a weapon, but it would only get him so far. The Reaper heard shouting and footsteps drawing closer. He came to a bridge. It was a long drop to the bottom, but the shingami were close and he had no other option he leapt from the bridge and plummeted to the ground. More pain greeted him as he hit. It knocked him into a daze, but the sound of oncoming guards woke him and he was off again. Kai headed straight to the gate, but it was blocked off. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _He was surrounded not only by guards who were quickly closing in, but high thick walls. He took off down an alleyway where he came to a dead end. The shingami were drawing closer and Aizen was leading them.

"You can't break those binds. No one can. And you can't escape. Give yourself up and take execution like a man. They've put you before Rukia. General Yamamoto wants you taken care of quickly. You've become a pest. A weak pest and that brace increases the pain the more you try to run. Keep trying and it could kill you," laughed the Captain, "What about your sword?"

_Idiot! The sword is apart of you. Just because you took it doesn't mean I can't get it back. _

Kai couldn't retort his mouth was bandaged. And he could reach his mouth because of the bindings. He was back against the wall. He turned and faced it. He would have to give it a try either that or die and he wasn't ready to do that yet.

The wall exploded raining down debris everywhere. Kai dashed through the wall. He didn't have time to stop and comprehend the fact that he had just busted through the wall. Aizen ran to the hole, but Kai was gone. He was screaming inside, but he kept his calm in front of the other shingami. Captain Gin came up next to him.

"He'll come back. He wants you dead. And he'll stop and nothing until he's run you through on his blade."

Aizen swallowed, "I know."

"He's not as weak as he appears. It's a shame. He's doing it on purpose."

Aizen nodded. Kai felt pain all over his body as he ran further and further. He hated running, but he had to find Yuroichi.

Kai came to the cliff and could see the entrance in front of him. He was ready to pass out. The pain was increasing with each step. His stitches had opened up and were bleeding through his bandages. He leapt down and entered the entrance.

"KAI!" shouted Yuroichi. She caught him just as he collapsed.

"The brace…" he breathed, "You gotta get it off. Please."

Yuroichi looked it over, "I can't. This is the toughest one they could use. It's impossible."

"I can't stand it anymore. You gotta get it off. It hurts too much. Please." His breathing was shallow.

"Kai I can't."

"Get Ichigo."

Yuroichi went and got carrot top from the hot baths. But Kai was unconscious. Ichigo took out his sword aligned it with the brace. He raised his sword high into the air with as much spiritual energy he could gather and struck it, but it did nothing.

"Shit this thing is tough."

"Try again. Ichigo you got to get it off of him. It'll kill him."

"Ok." Ichigo concentrated harder and gathered more spiritual energy this time when the blade made contact the brace exploded and released Kai's arms. Ichigo helped to move him where Yuroichi was able to examine his wounds.

"What did this?"

"Aizen. He used foul play. He tortured Kai's mind."

"With what?"

"That horrible night. It's the only way he could have bested Kai. I saw it. It was terrible."

She began to redress his wounds and took the bandages off his face. The braces were so constricting they had cut into his arms and blood oozed down.

"Yuroichi?"

"Yes?"

"What's that marking of the phoenix on Kai's back?"

"The phoenix. It's said he received it when the Vasto Lordes appeared and he gained his power. Kai's zanpakuto's name is Karite. He's in the form of a reaper that carries a phoenix on his arm. When the phoenix is set free Kai's ultimate power is unleashed."

"Does he have the power to defeat this Captain Aizen?"

"Yes, but first he must let go of the past."


	24. Where the Blossom Falls

Yuroichi wasn't concentrating and Ichigo could tell, but no matter how hard he tried she stopped him at every turn. He couldn't land a blow. The two stopped he was breathing heavily.

"What's up with you?" he choked.

"Kai."

"What you worried about?" he was leaning on his sword. He wiped his face on his sleeve.

"You don't realize what could happen if the Phoenix is released."

"Yeah he kills Aizen."

"No. He kills himself and Aizen."

Ichigo opened his mouth and mouthed the word "o", but he didn't say anything after that. Carrot top couldn't think of anything to say. He was thinking while he cooled down.

"Does he know that?"

"Yes…" she sighed.

"That's not good. He'll stop at nothing to kill him."

"That's why I'm worried."

"You think he's awake?'

"I dunno. I haven't heard him. He would usually come down here if he was, but he was deeply affected by what Aizen pulled."

Kai wasn't awake. He was still out cold on the floor a thin blanket covering his heavily bandaged body. The only areas not covered by the white bandages were his lower half and upper arms everything else was including his face. It was the only way Yuroichi could make the bleeding stop. His arms were scarred because of the braces and his torso and back were filled with puncture wounds. Yuroichi was surprised he was even still alive. The Healers at the headquarters did a half assed job of addressing his wounds.

The Reaper was running through his memories trying to erase that horrible night from his mind, but it was hard because every time he thought he had it the memory would come flying back. It was so vivid he could feel the pain from that night. He replaced each second of that night with the best memories he had till it was all, but lost.

Kai's eyes popped open and he found himself surrounded in darkness. His arms were free, Ichigo had broken the brace. But he knew himself to be severely injured from Aizen's blade. He cursed himself for falling for such a cheap trick. That he had let Aizen get so close to his memory and manipulate it. Kai had been weak, but over confident. He should have never entered that fight like that. He knew Aizen's power although Kai was stronger he had to be careful of the Captain.

He forced himself to sit up and feel the pain of his foolish wounds. Kai grabbed hold of the wall and slowly stood up. His body was weak, but he wasn't incapacitated. He was thankful Aizen hadn't tried to kill him maybe the Captain after all wants to fight him fair. He was so angry with himself that his fingers dug into the wall. Kai shed his shingami jacket, and sandals, but kept his pants. The Reaper knew that Ichigo and Yuroichi were training down below so he left it at that. He wouldn't go down and speak to them he needed to do this on his own. Kai would deal with Yuroichi's punishment some other time. Suddenly Kai gripped his wrist. _The bracelet! _ It was missing Kai's wrist was bare. _Aizen__ that son of a bitch!_

This only made Kai even angrier. He made his way out of the cavern. The Reaper needed to visit a very important place before he confronted Aizen again.

Aizen was being hailed as a hero back in the seireitei. The only one not amongst the crowd celebrating was Byakuya who stood off to the side. He was fighting a battle with himself over what he had done. On one hand he was happy that he hadn't broken the rules, but on the other he hated himself for betraying a true friend and possibly being the cause of Kai's weakness and ultimate defeat. Yet maybe he had saved the Death God because Aizen didn't kill him on sight.

Something amongst the crowd caught his eye. Something around Aizen's wrist that the Captain constantly checked to make sure it was there. Byakuya recognized it immediately as belonging to Kai. Aizen must have taken it during the fight. Kai would want that back just as much as he wanted to kill Aizen.

Kai was out of the canyon and headed back towards the green fields that surrounded the barrier. He was in pain, but he would deal with it. He had to go there even if the walk killed him. It wasn't far from the seireitei or the canyon. It was a place he knew very well, but hadn't visited in many, many years. His hair whirled in tuffs because of the wind. Kai's bandages felt tight against his body, but they kept the blood from spilling out so he had to keep them on.

Then it came into view. A cherry blossom tree there was only a few in the spirit world and long ago he had claimed this one. His mark still resided in the trunk. It was in bloom too and the wind tore the blossoms from the branches and scattered them around. But that's not why he was here. Underneath the shady branches, surrounded by flowers was a single slab of stone that stood erect and facing the seireitei. He walked up to it and stood reading it. New flowers had been placed and the stone had been regularly clean. At least someone still cared for her.

_Here lies a woman, who life will go unmeasured,_

_A sister and friend forever treasured,_

_A fighter whose heart was pure,_

_And love was always the cure,_

_She was too young to go, _

_But her strength through everyone flows._

Kai's fingers traced over the words again and again.

"Sorry I didn't bring flowers, but I think you have enough." He smiled, "I'll never move on from that night, but I'll get by. I won't let it hinder me anymore." He sighed heavily, "I have something to do and I will stop at nothing until its done."

The wind blew lightly, caressing his face. It reminded him of his sister's gentle, but fierce nature, but then it stung and he turned his head away, "I promise to retrieve your bracelet. I know I promised to wear it after you died."

The wind became gentle again. Even in death his sister still had a way of reaching him. Kai's head tilted to the branches blowing in the wind and it reminded him of a poem his mother would often tell he and Adela in order to reassure them everything would be ok. He repeated for both of them to hear.

_You are never alone in this world, _

_Wherever you go someone walks at your side,_

_Even when you think your last breath is drawn,_

_A hand will always reach out to yours, _

_To pull you from the darkness,_

_And remind you where your home is,_

_If you're lost look into your heart,_

_And there you shall find all the courage you need,_

_Help is never too far,_

_Even when all seems gone,_

_Open your eyes and look to the sky,_

_Where love shines down,_

_The love a heart will be there,_

_To carry you away like blossoms,_

_In the breeze._


	25. Never Look Back

Ichigo during a break in their training ventured upstairs, but found that Kai wasn't lying on the mat. In fact he wasn't there at all.

"This is bad…" he whispered.

"What's going on? Let's go!" shouted Yuroichi, but Ichigo didn't move. He was staring at the empty mate, and the discarded clothes on the ground. There was no trace of the Reaper. Yuroichi came up behind him and saw the empty floor.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"I dunno."

"He's not here?"

"No. I came up to check on him, but he's gone. He left his jacket and sandals."

"Shit…" she cursed under her breath, "We'll continue your training later. I have to get him back before he kills himself. He's not ready to fight. He's not even fully healed yet."

Yuroichi raced out of the cavern and towards the Seireitei. Ichigo could hear her cursing under her breath, mostly at Kai. She was pissed and Ichigo didn't want to stand in her way.

Kai was walking straight towards the Seireitei. He would break through the wall again if he had to, but he wanted to kill Aizen with every fiber of his being, and no amount of shingami or spirit energy would stand in his way. The burning in his back grew with every step he took. Karite was at his side. The Phoenix fighting to break loose.

_Are you going to do it?_

_Yes._

_Kill __Aizen?_

_Yes._

_Let nothing stop you. Nothing gets in your way._

_Right._

_Will you show mercy?_

_No._

_You will break __Aizen__. Destroy him. Obliterate him._

_Yes._

_Don't remember that night. Don't let him manipulate you._

_Right.__ Don't let him in._

_Good._

_Are you ready?_

_Yes. _

_Can you handle the release?_

_I can._

_I hope so. You know what happens if you can't?_

_All is lost._

_Right._

Karite fell silent, but stayed Kai's side. The Phoenix was calling out to Kai to the point where it was painful. He wanted to release the bird now, but it wasn't time. Yuroichi spotted Kai just in front of her drawing closer to the wall. She had to stop him.

"Kai!" she called out, but the Reaper didn't stop he continued, "KAI!" she shouted. This time she placed herself between him and the wall, "STOP!" she yelled at him. Kai did and looked at her.

_What are you doing?! She's blocking your way._

_Shhh__….let her speak._

"What are you doing? You're in no condition to fight. This is insanity. Go back and heal. Don't do this."

Kai looked at her, "I have to do this. I can't waste time," his voice was cold and fierce.

_Get rid of her! _

_Be quiet!_

"I know that you have to do this. This is what you've been training for. But if you go now it would have been a waste. I know what you're going to do. But don't do it yet."

"I can wait anymore Yuroichi. It's too painful. The burning doesn't stop. It needs to be released."

"Are you insane?! You release the phoenix and not only does Aizen die, but so do you!"

_She doesn't want it to happen. She's trying to spare his life. What are you waiting for?!_

"I KNOW THAT! But I'm willing to make that sacrifice!"

Ichigo was staying out of the fight, but it was growing intense. He was sure at any point the two would be at each other's throats. His eyes went back and forth between the both of them.

_We can't wait any longer. Go! Go now!_

_Be quiet!_

Kai took a step, but Yuroichi cut him off. He took another and stepped by her.

"Kai?"

Kai turned his head towards her, but didn't face her.

"If you go and by some slim chance survive I won't be waiting for you when you come back. You take another step and us is over." There were no tears in her eyes and her voice didn't choke. Although on the inside it was tearing her apart. He was leaving again and this time she knew they would never meet again. Yuroichi wouldn't show him weakness, she wouldn't show him emotion. She only gave him an ultimatum. Leave and their life together ends. Stay and they still had a chance, but he didn't stay. Kai kept walking. He had made up his mind and his future didn't evolve her and didn't involve him residing in this world. He was going to his fate, and death, and he knew it.

Kai's eyes looked down, but he took a step and walked away from the two. The Reaper didn't look back. He knew he was throwing everything away, but he had to. Yuroichi meant what she said and nothing Kai could do now would make her take it back. He could feel the rift and them split apart, but even though it hurt him he walked on until he disappeared. Karite was quiet at his side. For the time the Phoenix had calmed itself sensing the Reaper's emotions.

"Empty Apartment" by Yellowcard

Call me out

You stayed inside

One you love

Is where you hide

Shot me down as I flew by

Crash and burn

I think sometimes you forget where the heart is

Answer no to these questions

Let her go, learn a lesson

It's not me, you're not listening now

Can't you see something's missing?

You forget where the heart is

Take you away from that empty apartment

You stay and forget where the heart is

Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay

Waking up from this nightmare

How's your life, what's it like there?

Is it all what you want it to be?

Does it hurt when you think about me?

And how broken my heart is

Take you away from that empty apartment

You stay and forget where the heart is

Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay

It's okay to be angry and never let go

It only gets harder the more that you know

When you get lonely if no one's around

You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down

We came together but you left alone

And I know how it feels to walk out on your own

Maybe someday I will see you again

And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend

Take you away from that empty apartment

You stay and forget where the heart is

Someday if ever you love me you'd say its okay

It's okay

It's okay


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

Yuroichi was staring at nothing. And Ichigo didn't bother to say a word. Right now she could easily kill him with one blow and he wanted to stay on her good side. It was as if she was waiting for Kai to come back and appear over the hill smiling at her. That it was all just a bad dream or he was kidding. But the more the two waited the less anything happened. Kai didn't come back and it wasn't a dream. It was reality and reality had just slapped Yuroichi in the face.

She lowered her head and turned away, "Come on, Ichigo. Let's finish your training."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest. To want her to go back and get him, but he didn't carrot top kept quiet as they slowly made their way back to the cavern. Ichigo knew there was nothing he could say right now to make the situation any better. Yuroichi was right Kai had made up his mind and she wasn't going to wait for him. She had had enough.

Kai came to stand in front of the wall. He placed a lonely hand against its cold surface. Everything seemed cold now just like the inside of Kai. The wind seemed to have picked up and storm clouds loomed overhead.

The wall parted for the Reaper. He didn't have to destroy it. The wall opened and let him enter. He didn't question. He didn't care why. Kai entered the Seireitei with his mind full of things, but he needed to clear it and concentrate on Aizen. He needed to get to Aizen. Kai didn't care who he encountered this time. He would let nothing stand in his way. He wouldn't be weak, but he would control his power.

Several shingami stood were on patrol when Kai appeared from an alleyway. At first they couldn't tell who it was due to the bandages, but the Reaper's fiery red hair gave him away. The shingami immediately drew their swords and faced Kai, but Kai just looked at them. Karite was at his side again. The phoenix had calmed itself, and it too waited patiently for Kai's next move.

_What do you plan on doing with them? _

_I don't wish to kill them._

_But they're in your way._

_They aren't a threat._

_But they're between you and __Aizen_

_I know that._

_They won't hesitate to kill you. So you must not hesitate to kill them. _

_They're innocents._

_Since when do you care? They aren't innocents if they wish to kill you._

"SHUTUP!" roared Kai. The shingami looked at him confused. Who the hell was he yelling at? They hadn't said a word to him and there was no one else around. Something filled the empty sheath tied around Kai's waste. Karite had returned the blade that Aizen thought he had taken away. Kai looked at the two soldiers.

"My fight isn't with you. Let me pass and I won't kill you."

"We can't allow that Master Zetsumei. We have strict orders to place you under arrest and bring you straight to General Yamamoto."

"I can't do that." Kai's hand went to his blade and the shingami immediately charged him, but before they could even raise their blades Kai had struck them down, dead. Blood flowed from their lifeless bodies as Kai stepped over them and headed towards the execution grounds.

He was nearly to the grounds when the alarm went off. But Kai didn't run he continued on as calm as he could possibly remain. He wouldn't flee. His feet would remain rooted once the fight began and he would finish it.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN!" breathed Momo as she rushed into his office, "He's back. They just found the bodies of two shingami. He's headed toward the execution grounds. What are your orders?"

Aizen's eyes grew wide. _Impossible! He shouldn't have healed this quickly! But he can't be healed. He's going to fight me in a weakened state. My former Captain is stupider then I thought, "_My squad will not confront him. Allow him to enter the execution grounds." He looked at the bracelet dangling from his wrist, "I'll take care of him."

"Yes sir."

Aizen swept out of his office and headed towards the grounds where he would face Kai yet again, but he knew this fight wouldn't be as easy as the last one. Kai would no doubt be prepared even if he was still severely injured.

Kai didn't encounter anymore shingami by the time he reached the grounds where the white tower loomed just in the distance. Rukia was watching him closely. The Reaper already had his blade drawn as he waited beneath the storm clouds for Aizen to show.

A crowd had gathered around the execution grounds with all eyes on Kai. Byakuya was among them. They couldn't believe he was going to fight let alone move with the amount of bandages that covered his body. But the Death God didn't show weakness as he waited patiently and he hid his pain. Aizen would fall. The Phoenix was restless again and the burning returned, but this time it was more intense then it had ever been.

_Are you ready?_

_Yes._

_Wait for him to strike. And if he pulls that trick again you fight it! Why?_

_Because it's not real.__ It's my mind._

_You control your mind. No one else!_

_Right._

_It wants to be released. Can you feel it?_

_It burns._

_As it's supposed to._

Aizen appeared in front of Kai with the same calm demeanor he always showed. That's why at first Kai had enjoyed having him as a pupil, but Aizen never showed much emotion. He rarely felt anything and soon Kai found out he was only training under him and had agreed to become second in command so he could take his position. That's when he grew to hate the Captain. Aizen didn't have his blade drawn. His arms rested calmly at his sides.

"Why are you here?'

"To kill you."

Aizen smiled, "You're covered in bandages, Kai."

Aizen always had a habit of talking down to Kai even though Kai had much more seniority over him. When Kai would give him orders he would always argue and try to force his views in, but Aizen learned at an early stage that that wouldn't work.

"You're still injured. At least give yourself time to heal."

"My injuries are nothing. I set out to do something, Aizen. I won't back down."

"Will you run? You have a tendency to do that." A smiled crossed his face.

Kai's grip tightened. And he shifted in his stance.

_Wait! Wait for him to strike. Be patient. _

_Be quiet._

_Be patient. He's trying to get to you. Don't let him in._

_Right._

Aizen was surprised his former Captain didn't strike. At first it seemed he would lunge at him, but then he suddenly calmed down. The Reaper's spirit energy was low and he had loosened the grip on his sword. The crowd waited with anticipation for the fight to begin. They wanted to see the two fighters clash.

"Well Kai? Are you going to kill me? Or run away? And shame your sister again?"


	27. Whatever Pain May Come

The fight is after this chapter. I have been dying to do this chapter to better explain the relationship between Kai and Aizen. Sorry for all those who were anticapating a fight, but you'll get one. Just be patient. Thanks. Please Read and Review.

Neither of the Soul Reapers moved. They were staring one another down. Waiting for the other to make the first move, but neither did. It was a game of patience right now and they still held an audience. The tension was thick.

Kai remembered every moment of their meeting, and ending. It replayed itself over and over in his head. A promising student that developed into an emotionless monster, Aizen disgusted Kai.

_"__Captain __Zetsumei__?" _

_Kai was seated at his desk. He was supposed to be working on paperwork, but he never bothered with it. He found that task extremely boring. So the time he was confined to the office he spent staring out the window or bothering his secretary. _

_"Yes?" he looked up from a drawing. _

_"General Yamamoto has requested your presence at the school."_

_Kai sighed he never found it an honor when his presence was requested by the General. It was a bother, but it wasn't like he was doing anything any way. He had been reminded many times before that his paper work needed to be done. It got done, but more at around 3 in the morning. _

_"I'll be right there." _

_Adela was out training the squad and Kai had been searching for a Lieutenant ever since the other quit when Kai killed his Captain and Adela wasn't experienced enough for the position. So he ventured down to the school on a regular basis to seek one out, but so far no one looked promising. Kai stood and made his way out to the school. _

_The school had a habit of lining up whenever the Captains wandered through._

_"Whose it this time?"_

_"Captain __Zetsumei__." __Said one girl._

_"He's the one…"_

_"That killed the original Captain in a duel."_

_"Wow…why is he here?'_

_"He's in search of a Lieutenant."_

_"Who do you think he'll pick?"_

_Kai passed through the crowd. He was used to the stares. All his counterparts were. It was something you got used to after a handful of visits. He never understood why they stared. Captains didn't consider underclassmen for positions. They were assigned once the student graduated. But Kai had been hearing of a few prospective students. They were on the training grounds. _

_"This is __Aizen __Sosuke__. One of our top graduates," said General Yamamoto as he greeted the Captain in the training grounds. __Aizen__ was older then __Kai by a few years. He wore thick glasses and carried a warming smile on his face. The two shook hands. One week later the man would become his Lt. _

Thunder rumbled overhead and the two could smell rain in the air. A powerful storm was brewing and it seemed to be waiting for the two men to start fighting. Kai lifted his head towards the sky and felt the harsh wind on his face.

_"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child, __Aizen__! I'm your god damn Captain! If I give you an order you'd best do it!"_

_This arguing occurred on a regular basis about 2 years after __Aizen__ took the position. Nearly everyone had heard their arguments through the door. _

_"You are a child! You might be powerful, but you're too young to hold such a position. It should be mine!"_

_"I gave you an order which you disobeyed!"_

_"I'm tired of following ridiculous orders and fighting weak hollows! This squad is better then that!"_

_"You abandoned another squad in the middle of fight. I told you to stay with them because I knew you could handle the situation!"_

_"This is a bad one," said Adela as she bit into an apple. She and Kai's secretary sat staring at the door listening to the stream of curses coming from Kai's office. _

_"__They could handle the hollows. That's why we left. There were others."_

_"That's why there are other squads! What aren't you getting __Aizen__?! I gave you a god damn order to stay with that squad. Do it again and I'll dismiss you! Do I make myself clear?!"_

_"Yes sir, crystal." __Aizen__ shut his mouth, but he was still fuming although he knew at any moment Kai could dismiss him. General Yamamoto would believe his Captain more then him. And the rest of the squad and the one he deliberately left would back up Kai as well. Kai stared down his Lt. until __Aizen__ turned and left. He shot Adela a nasty look as he left the building._

"I should have been the Captain. But I was still a student when you fought the former Captain. I can't believe he challenged you. I thought he would have struck you down in one blow, but that didn't happen. You crushed him to the surprise of everyone. I still remember the moment you took that jacket from his bloody body and put it on."

"I had every right to wear that jacket. Something you don't have. I was fooled by you when I offered you the position. But you fought me every step of the way."

_"Where are you guys going?" questioned __Aizen__ looking up from his book._

_"The squad 5 Captain challenged some kid."_

_"Really?" he put the book down._

_"Yeah!__ The kid is like 18. He just arrived __in the Soul Society."_

_Aizen__ stood and chased after his friends to the training grounds where the young man stood facing the Captain._

_"He just figured out he has __shingami__ powers," whispered one kid._

_"Why did the Captain challenge him?" questioned __Aizen_

_"People have been talking about him. You haven't heard? He's supposed to be a really good fighter. The Captain got wind and decided to see what he's made of." _

_They all watched quietly as the fight commenced. The Captain was cocky as he tried to land a blow, but the kid automatically blocked it. He was dressed in rags. A tight shirt that was too small for him and a pair of torn pants. He didn't even have sandals on. But they could sense his spiritual energy and it was intense. _

_"What's his name?" asked __Aizen_

_"Kai __Zetsumei__."_

_The fight didn't last long. Kai soon got the upper hand and in two quick moves had nearly cut the Captain in half. He removed the Squad 5 jacket after delivering the fatal blow to the heart. It had two tares in it from where Kai had sliced it. It was covered in blood. Kai held it up in front of him and then put it on. There was stunned silence from the crowd. No one moved. No one could believe this kid, this nobody had just defeated a Captain. __Aizen__ was impressed by the kid's skills. _

Kai didn't want to remember the night of his sister's death. He had relieved it so many times. He was wasting time. The fight needed to start. It had started pouring. The water soaked through his bandages and pants. It ran down his face and traced his blade.

The Reaper raised his zanpakuto into the air as thunder rumbled all around them. Aizen wiped his glasses on his robe.

"It's about time." He laughed, "Are you ready to die?!" shouted the Captain as he charged Kai in the flash of lightening.

"Whatever pain may come, no matter what the cost you will die by my blade!" shouted Kai as he met Aizen's. There was a massive shockwave that ripped apart the ground. It caused a blinding light.


	28. Flight of the Phoenix

Debris was sent flying everywhere as the two shingami were thrown backwards. The shockwave had scarred the ground. Large pieces of rock were standing straight up like jagged razors. Kai thrust his blade into the ground to stop himself.

Kai looked up to see Aizen staring back at him. He charged the Captain. Their swords clashed again. They were fighting in blinding speed. The onlookers only saw glimpses of metal and flashes of black and white. Only the more experienced Captains were able to follow the fight properly.

Neither of the shingami could land a blow. Kai's attacks were blocked as Aizen's slices were parried. Presently they were evenly matched which Kai desperately wanted to change. He knew he was better then Aizen.

"I'm surprised the Reaper isn't better," breathed Aizen. He was out of breath. Kai was close, but he wasn't tiring. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

"Why are you out of breath? Tired?"

"Far from it." Aizen went to land a deadly blow, but Kai leapt out of the air. The Captain's blade smashed into the ground and created a crater. They lunged after one another again. Both men were slicing widely, but with amazing precision. Aizen was able to parry his attacks because the two had fought countless times before, and it was vice versa with Kai. They knew each other's moves. But Aizen didn't know one move of Kai's something he had never seen. Only one person had ever seen it, but still only part of it and she wasn't there.

Kai swung his blade in a circle around his body, Aizen leapt into the air in order to avoid the deadly sword, but Kai reached up and grabbed the Captain's jacket bringing him flying back Kai's sword going straight for him. The crowd was on edge. Aizen barely had time to react as he moved sideways, but the blade caught his arm and sliced through the top layer of skin. Aizen kicked the Reaper away as he gripped his bloody arm.

The Reaper slid backwards. He looked up at Aizen with a smile on his face. But he wasn't happy until Aizen was dead at his feet and he could reclaim his title. The two men stood facing one another breathing heavily. They were nearly perfectly matched. But each shingami had a trick up his sleeve. Although Kai knew nearly all of Aizen's. He had taught the Captain a few and had fought against them.

"It's unfortunate that we've experienced each other's fighting abilities. Otherwise this fight would be a little more interesting."

"I know what you're capable of Aizen. Try it and you know damn well it won't work."

Their swords clashed. They were pushing against one another. The two blades were brought uncomfortably close to their faces. The sharp edges just inches away. Karite was at his side. Everything seemed to freeze as he looked over. The phoenix was alight in flames and was screaming out to him. The pain suddenly became too intense and Kai needed to back away.

_Let it go._

_It isn't time. _

Aizen looked at Kai as the two shingami were forced off their feet and into the air. Both landed hard, but still on their feet. Kai was heating up. The burning was unbearable.

_Let it go._

_Not yet. _

_Can't you feel it?! Can't you hear it?! _

_It's painful. _

_Let it go then!_

Kai shook it off and charged Aizen again. The Captain flashed stepped and sliced at Kai. The tip of his blade caught the bandages on his arm, but didn't cut skin. Kai spun around as he thrown off balance and sliced his sword at Aizen's throat. Aizen leaned backwards and kicked the Reaper's sword away from him. Kai landed in a crouched position.

Byakuya watched quietly every now and then checking the surrounding area for hints of Yuroichi, but he didn't see her. Ichigo was following Yuroichi back to the cavern when he stopped dead. She turned to him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"What are you doing?"

"Go back. Aren't you going to even try to get Kai back?"

"No. He made up his mind. I'm done with him."

"That's the man you love! And you're going to leave him to die?!"

"He chose to leave. And he knows he's going to die. Nothing I do right now will stop that."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because nobody can stop it. Not even Kai. The phoenix is released the beholder is killed including the opponent!"

"At least go and support him. He would have done the same for you!"

"Ichigo leave it alone."

"If you won't go then I will."

"We have to finish your training or else Byakuya will kill you!"

Ichigo looked at her and then took off for the wall, "Even if he does die I won't allow his body to be hauled around like some trophy!" he shouted to her. Yuroichi rolled her eyes and took off after the orange haired boy.

The two shingami were fighting wildly. The two men were covered in minor cuts from head to toe. Neither of them had been seriously injured. But they were tiring. This was some of the most intense fighting either of them had ever done. Kai built up his spirit energy. Aizen immediately felt it and did the same. The pressure was intense that some of the younger shingami were holding on for dear life fearing that if they let go they would blown from the grounds.

They lunged and their swords collided a massive shockwave resulted. Larger then the first one. It engulfed the entire grounds in a light of red and a cloud of black. They had drowned out the thunder and were brighter then the lightening. Aizen and Kai slammed into the ground creating massive craters. Neither of them landed. Some of Kai's wounds had reopened and Aizen was bleeding from his forehead and arm.

The crowd lurched forward and peered into the craters. Waiting for one of them to move. Aizen was the first. He slowly stood supporting himself on his sword. He wiped the blood from his head and cursed under his breath.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't either of them use spells?"

"It wouldn't do any good," sighed Byakuya, "They know each other's moves and both are too strong to fall victim to simple spells."

Yuroichi and Ichigo made it through the wall and arrived at the execution grounds in time to see Aizen stand and Kai remain lifeless. His eyes were closed and blood was soaking through his bandages.

"Get up…" Yuroichi whispered.

Karite was leaning over him, his grip loosening on the Phoenix.

_What are you waiting for?_

_I don't know._

_Release it._

_I want to let it go._

_It's ready. Just let it go._

_Let it go. _

Kai's eyes popped open. The bandages on his back were burning off. He could feel pressure building and rolled over onto his stomach. The pain was unimaginable. It was tearing open his back. It was as if his skin was being pulled right off his body.

"AHHH!!!" he cried. He writhed around in the crater grabbing helpless at the dirt and rocks. Aizen watched closely as he emerged from his crater and made his way over. Yuroichi and Ichigo were distant from the rest of the ground, but she nearly ran forward, but held herself back.

Aizen got closer and closer. Kai's screaming increased as blood poured down his back. He was hunched over. Aizen was nearly at the crater's edge when fire erupted and shot into the air in the form of a massive Phoenix. It filled the sky and stopped the rain the heat was intense. Aizen had to step back and shield himself.

Something ripped through Kai's back. The pressure and pain finally stopped. Kai looked up and slowly emerged from the crater. There was a gasp from the crowd. Sprouting from Kai's back were large fiery wings. The blood on his back had dried. His head hung long and he gripped his sword at his side.

Aizen's eyes grew wide as he stepped back more. The phoenix was still in the sky. Kai looked at Aizen.

"It's time to end this," he said fiercely. He lifted his blade up, "HINOTE!" the Phoenix illuminating the sky dove down and disappeared into Kai's sword to where the blade was now on fire. Aizen kept moving back as Kai stepped from the crater.

"DIE AIZEN!" Kai charged forward. The wings seemed to have given him blinding speed as he clashed with Aizen. He immediately got the upper hand. In three swipes he had cut Aizen up, but the Captain still wasn't dead. Kai could see fear as Aizen desperately fought to defend himself. Aizen staggered away trying to catch his breath. The fight had gone on for hours. But that was his mistake. Kai saw the opportunity and exploited it. His fiery sword came slicing through the air and plunged into Aizen's body. The Captain's eyes grew wide as he was incinerated on the spot. All that was left of him was a pile of ash which was quickly blown away. He didn't even have time to say anything and Kai didn't have time to celebrate either.

Kai suddenly felt very weak. His wings evaporated, the fire of his was extinguished as he slumped forward, dropping to his knees. Everything felt very heavy as he hit the ground. The crowd was still in stunned silence. Kai's sword fell to the ground and made a clanging noise.

No one could believe that he had just killed Aizen, but no only killed him incinerated him. Byakuya raced from his spot onto the grounds and to Kai's side. He lifted him up off the ground. Kai's wounds had reopened and he was bleeding profusely. He was coughing up blood. Yuroichi was at his side in a minute, but the Reaper's eyes had already begun to glaze over. He was slipping away.

"Kai…" she grabbed his hand.

He looked at her, but he didn't say anything. His voice was gone. Everything was failing. He smiled at Ichigo, but his attention was on Yuroichi. He trying to force something out.

"I….I'm not…sss…ooorrryyy…ff..oorrr…ll..eaving."

"It's ok. I know."

Kai coughed up more blood as he tried in vain to say more, "I…I loo…vv…e….you." his chest was heaving as the last of his life was drawing near. He looked to Byakuya, "Thanks." Kai smiled one last time before his grip loosened and he slipped away. Yuroichi sat there stunned with tears running down her face. Byakuya laid him down on the ground and closed the eyes of one of his good friends.

The crowd sat in stunned silence. None of them moved. None of them knew what to do. Whether to attack Yuroichi and retrieve Kai's body or let her have it. Ichigo looked at them. They understood his look if they tried anything they would have to face him.

Karite stood looking at the scene. He looked up as he faded away into nothing a smile on his face. There was a dark shape in the clouds.

Is it over? or isn't it? dun...dun...dun...wait for the next chapter. I look forward reading your reviews. I want feedback. Don't care if its good or bad.


	29. Ashes to Ashes

Rather short chapter, I know, but I needed to write it for obvious reasons. There will be longer chapters in the future. I'm doing a time skip and going right to arrancar arc. I don't like the Bount Arc so I'm skippin it. You will not be disappointed. Many surprises in store. Hope you enjoy.

Yuroichi gripped Kai's lifeless body. She was stilling racked with sadness. The crowd still remained motionless and didn't know what to do. The Squad 5 jacket had been destroyed when Kai's attack incinerated Aizen. Byakuya couldn't even grant his friend his one his life wishes which was to take back his title.

Ichigo lifted Kai's sword and placed it on Kai's body. Yuroichi had wiped the blood away from his mouth and face. She then stood and turned to Ichigo.

He laid his hand on Kai's chest for a brief moment, "I'm sorry you had to die, Kai. You will be missed by everyone, but we will meet again in the land of the dead."

"Where do you wish to bury him?" questioned Ichigo.

"Underneath the cherry blossom tree next to his sister."

Ichigo nodded. Yuroichi was still wiping the tears from her eyes, but they kept coming back. It too horrible the only man she had ever loved was dead. And she had seen it happen everyone did. Ichigo wanted to ask something, but he didn't know if it was right or not.

They were staring down at Kai's body. Yuroichi was still holding his hand. Then something happened, something horrifying Kai's body burst into flames. Yuroichi didn't move or try to stop the flames. The three of them watches the fire engulf Kai's body. Toshiro rushed forward to put out of the flames, but Byakuya held him back shaking his head.

"Captain! What are you doing?!" he cried.

"It's not right," muttered Byakuya.

"What do you mean?! He's on fire. At least let me dowse the flames!"

"No…let him burn. Eventually you'll understand."

Toshiro was released from Byakuya's grip and he too watched Kai's body be eaten by white hot flames to where there was nothing left, but ashes. Suddenly there was a quick and powerful wind that swept across the grounds. Kai's ashes were taken into it and danced in the air. The swirled around like a tornado and then were gone.

Yuroichi looked at Byakuya, "This doesn't hinder the fight between you and Ichigo."

Byakuya just nodded in response, and then watched as Yuroichi and Ichigo disappeared.

Gin and Tosen were staring at one another in disbelief still atop the grounds on the cliffs. Kai had just killed Aizen. Neither knew what to do. They were days away from carrying out their rebellion, but now everything had been thrown out of whack and they couldn't think straight. Tosen might have been blind, but he still knew what went down.

"This is impossible," swallowed Gin. For the first time his face didn't have a sly grin. Gin was staring at the same spot even though Aizen's ashes had been swept away minutes ago his eyes didn't move. The sound of Aizen's flesh being burned was still very clear in Tosen's ears. They slowly made their way to the grounds. Everyone in the crowd followed them. Byakuya watched closely.

Gin's hand stroked the singed ground where Aizen had last stood, "No…this isn't good. This is impossible!" he muttered. He pounded his fist into the ground.

"What is?" questioned Byakuya he was staring down at him.

Gin stood in a hurry, "Nothing…nothing…just can't believe he's gone."

Byakuya looked at him for a moment longer before walking away. The Captain knew where Yuroichi was taking Kai's body, but he couldn't follow. It wasn't right. No matter how much he wanted to pay his respects.

"LOOK!" someone shouted from cliffs. It was a younger shingami. He was standing and pointing at something just off the end of the grounds. It was emerging from the rock face. Gasps came from the crowd as two white masks became visible. They were massive hollows. Their arms were reaching for Gin and Tosen who weren't moving to get out of the way.

"Captain Gin! Tosen! Move out of the way! Don't you see the hollows?!" shouted a student.

But the two men couldn't miss the massive hollows as their hands ensnared them and drew them into the rock face. Shingami leapt forward trying to save Gin and Tosen, but it was too late they were gone before they could be reached. The students went to their aid, but the other Captains didn't budge. They knew full well what had happened and what it meant. Traitors were among them.

The Captains swept from the grounds to the meeting hall. General Yamamoto was already waiting for them. He too had seen the fight, but didn't look as fazed.

"We have a situation on our hands. As you are all well aware Gin and Tosen have betrayed the Soul Society and were taken by hollows into Hueco Mundo. Reports are also coming in all over the human world of hollows attacking humans. We are dispatching squads immediately to fight control this problem."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes Aizen was a traitor as well. That's the only reason Gin and Tosen were acting that way. His death slightly altered their plans," stated Byakuya.

"It is unfortunate Kai had to perish as well. In defeating Aizen he could have rightfully taken back his position," sighed Yamamoto.

"It's in the past. Who is going to the human world?" questioned Kenpachi.


	30. Impossibly Alive

Short chapter, I know. But the next one I promise will be longer. I'm working on writing it right now. The opening is the problem, but I promise it'll be good. Anywho hope you enjoy.

"He's not dead…" breathed Rukia.

"What?!" shouted Jushiro. He immediately stood from his desk and looked at her, "What do you mean he isn't dead?! We all saw it happen! There's no way in hell he could have survived!"

But the Captain was quickly cut off as an announcement came over. Their presence was requested immediately in the main hall. Once in the corridor they could see more Captains emerging and heading for the main hall. Neither of them would look at one another.

"As you all know word is going around of his return," Yamamoto stated calmly.

"But that's impossible we all saw what happened!" shouted Captain Sajin.

"Everyone please calm down." Yamamoto reassured them, but he could clearly see that they were agitated. He sighed heavily rubbing his scalp, "There have been reports from squads in the human world. They have spotted him on several occasions."

"So he's really back?" questioned Toshiro.

"Yes…yes he is."

Ichigo was sitting with Urahara back in the house. They had just completed another training session. Yuroichi was no where to be found. She had wandered away hours ago, but no bothered to stop her and find out where she was going.

Kai had been dead for a few months now, but the effect was the same. It still felt like he had died yesterday. No one could shake his death. Training was the only thing Ichigo could do to take his mind off the events. Yuroichi walked a lot more now and would occasionally train with he and Urahara, but other then that the two never saw her. Ichigo had to tell the school of what had happened. But the worst was telling Tatsuki of the events.

Tatsuki had nearly broken Ichigo's ribs when he told her. Orihime and Yuroichi were there, but he felt it was his duty to inform her. At first she screamed that it was his fault. That Ichigo was supposed to watch out for Kai, but then she just fell into his arms and sobbed.

He waited two days after their return to tell her. He would have waited longer, but felt it wasn't right. She deserved to know what had happened to Kai. She had just returned from the market. Ichigo, Orihime and Yuroichi had caught her in the alleyway behind her home. She greeted them with a smile asking how their trip was, but Ichigo wasn't smiling and she immediately knew something was wrong.

_"What happened?" she searched his face, "Where's Kai, __Ichigo__?"_

_At first __Ichigo__ couldn't bring himself to answer. He sighed heavily, "__Tatsuki__ there was an incident…"_

_"What happened?"_

_"There was an incident involving Kai and…"_

_"He's ok…right, __Ichigo__? He's ok? Tell me he's ok."_

_"Kai was killed." He blurted out. __Tatsuki's__ eyes grew wide and she dropped the bag of groceries. At first she just stood there, but then she charged __Ichigo__ pounding her fists into his chest._

_"How could you have let this happen?!"_

_"He was in a fight….and was killed."_

_"NO!" she shouted, "You promised to look after one another. You promised me, __Ichigo__!"_

_"I'm sorry, __Tatsuki__. There was nothing we could have done," he was trying to reassure her, but it wasn't working._

_Tatsuki__ looked up at him with tears in her eyes. This was the first time __Ichigo__ had ever seen __Tatsuki__ cry, "Was it painful? Did he go peacefully?"_

_"Yes." _

_She smiled at this. _

"Hey! Boss! You might wanna read this." It was Jinta he was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"What is it?" Urahara was on his feet and followed the pink haired boy into the room. The fax on the table was spitting out a lengthy piece of paper. When it was done Urahara quickly read over it. It was from Kukaku. It had a lot of information and looked like it had been quickly scribbled down.

"What is it?" questioned Ichigo.

"It says he isn't dead."

"What?!"

"They've gotten reports of sightings in the human world. They've confirmed them to be true."

"But we all saw it happen. There's no way he could be alive."

Yuroichi walked through the door and took the paper. She was gripping it so hard that her fingers punched holes through it.

"This is impossible. There's no way anyone could have survived," Ichigo stated.

Yuroichi was just staring at the paper. Urahara had to rip it from her grasp, "It says he used a dummy in his place. At the last second of the fight it's the reason he survived."

"Well it fooled everyone," stated Yuroichi.

"I don't believe it," sighed Urahara.

Yuroichi nodded, "It's true though, Aizen Sosuke is alive."


	31. Rebirth

Hollows were attacking all over the human world. Reports were flooding the system and squads were being overrun. They hadn't lost human yet to the Hollows, but they were suffering major casualties on their own fronts.

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were trying to battle three at the same time with the help of Yuroichi and Urahara and they were barely making any headway. They were all still thinking about the recent message of Aizen's return, but that had been weeks ago, and the hollows didn't let up. They didn't have time in order to recover before there was another attack. They were all nursing wounds.

Renji and Ichigo jumped away from one of the rampaging hollows trying to catch their breath. These hollows were more powerful then any either of them had ever encountered.

"This is ridiculous," Ichigo was sucking wind.

"They just keeping coming," Renji forced himself forward. Rukia appeared next to them. She too wasn't fairing any better. A long gash was on her arm.

"We gotta finish these guys off. COME ON!" shouted Ichigo. The three charged forward and with their combined force were able to take out the attacking hollow. Yuroichi and Urahara finished off the last one. Before they could reach the third it vanished.

"What's going on? They attack and then they disappear?" Renji sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat from his bow. They were doubled over gasping for air. Renji's cell phone began to vibrate widely in his pocket. He flipped it open.

"We're requested in the Soul Society…" he paused.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Adela and Kai's tree is on fire. Byakuya says to meet him there immediately."

Byakuya was standing in front of the tree. It had sparked only a few seconds ago. The base was the only part, presently on fire. He stood in front of it his haori billowing in the wind. His scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Byakuya had something clutched tightly in his hand. The Captain's squad was there and a long with a few others. They had all gotten word of the tree being on fire. Toshiro stood with his arms crossed and a nasty look on his face. Another incident where he was stopped from putting out the fire. The tree was considered neutral ground. No one would fight Byakuya and Yuroichi had already declared this years ago. His eyes were fierce and directly focused on the tree. The fire was slowly spreading.

"Captain Byakuya!" Renji, Ichigo, Yuroichi and Rukia ran up to him.

"Who did this?" questioned Yuroichi.

"No one did."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

"I came here to pay my respects and the tree caught fire. It's been slow, but it started on its own."

"Well what should we do?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing."

"Do you ever do anything?" asked Ichigo.

"When the situation deems it necessary."

Suddenly the tree erupted into flames and was burning out of control. It was soon crumbling and falling into a pile of ashes. Then after a few minutes the fire eventually died out leaving a large pile of ashes. Before anyone could say or do anything. The ashes were caught into a whirl wind. They spun around and around. Something began to form in the center. It was taking the form of something human. Arms, legs, a torso and a head soon formed. Features began to appear. There was texture, but the skin was still ashy and so was the hair. The skin began to smooth and the eyes now had pupils and color. The thing's hands moved and its neck stretched.

The ash began to fall away revealing pink skin. It was scarred. The ash fell back into the wind and then the hair was revealed, fiery red. The ash was swept away with the wind, revealing a lone figure in its place.

He had a black hakama, a tight black shirt with the sleeves cut off, his upper arms were uncovered, but his forearms were covered in the same material as his torso. The shirt's collar went up and formed a facemask. In the back were two slits in between the shoulder blades.

"Kai…" breathed Yuroichi.

"The phoenix shall perish in the fire and rise from the ashes, born anew," muttered Byakuya.

Kai looked at them all. Yuroichi ran into arms. The two embraced. Her sobs were muffled as she wept into his chest.

"I thought I had lost you."

"Never."

"But how?"

"I'll explain…at another time," he smiled.

Kai smiled at everyone else. He shook hands with Ichigo and Renji and hugged Rukia. Ichigo sighed, "How am I gonna explain this one to Tatsuki?"

Byakuya and Kai hugged, "It's good to have you back, Captain."

Kai looked at him dumbfounded, but Byakuya had the squad 5 Captain's haori clutched in his hand.

"But that burned with Aizen."

"We had a new one made. Captain Yamamoto would like to offer you your position back."

"I can't accept it…you have to understand my current status." He was referring to his relationship with Yuroichi. Yuroichi took his hand and looked up at him, "Take it back. I know how much it means to you." She pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear, "Besides it'll put you on the inside."

Kai smiled at this and looked back to Aizen taking the jacket. He slid it on. It felt good to feel the material on his skin. It was like he was wearing a feather. He had never forgotten that feeling. He adored and had sorely missed it when it was taken from him.

"Aizen's back isn't he?" Kai's tone immediately changed as he shot the Captains glances.

They all looked down trying to avoid his gaze, but Toshiro nodded, "We thought he was dead. I mean we all saw it happen. You incinerated him."

"I can't be sure, but I thought I saw something the moment before my blade pierced his chest. It was in the blink of an eye. I don't know what I could have been, but it may have been him creating the dummy. I don't know." He rubbed his head trying to think, "I can't believe I let him survive."

"No one blames you, Captain Zetsumei. It's a simple mistake." Captain Unohana reassured him.

"You have your position back. You retook it. Now finish him."

"I did finish him!" his anger was fierce. He could switch emotions on a dime a side effect of the rebirth. His body still hadn't found its equilibrium yet, "That bastard found a way to come back! I should have been better then that. I should have seen it sooner, but I was too slow. Next time we meet I'll kill him with my bare hands!" a horrible pain shot through his head. It nearly brought the Death God to his knees. His body wasn't itself yet. He needed to rest until the rebirth had been complete.

"You need to rest," stated Yuroichi.

"I know," he rubbed his forehead.

"You're welcome to recover in the human world for the time being. Lt. Momo has the squad there as we speak. She'll be informed of your arrival immediately. When you're ready just inform the Soul Society."

Kai nodded. He stepped away from Yuroichi and knelt down where the cherry blossom once stood. From his pocket he removed a small seed. Using his fingers he dug a hole and placed the seed inside. Kai stood and turned to Toshiro, "If you would."

Toshiro nodded unsheathed his sword and from the tip of the blade came a steady stream of water that fell onto the disturbed dirt making it moist.

"In a few years another tree shall takes its place." He smiled, "I promise to bring flowers next time Adela." He wiped soot from the stone.

Uhhhhhh...yeah...how was that? good? bad? indifferent? let me know what you think. and heads up for later there may be children in store for a certain pair cough cough


	32. Forever Rivals

Kai lay asleep on a mat in the Urahara shop. From time to time he would wince and cough up ash. His insides were still forming. He was in a lot of pain, but Urahara had given him a sedative to keep him asleep.

Renji, Rukia and Ichigo couldn't stay around too long they had orders to attend to. They were able to stop in on him from time to time. But every time they stopped by Kai was still out cold. Yuroichi was working with the Soul Society to find out more information Aizen's whereabouts and plans.

Kai awoke around one in the morning. There was a horrible taste in his mouth and it was dry. He felt incredibly better and incredibly hungry. He stood put on his Captain's haori grabbed his zanpakuto and headed into the kitchen where Jinta was cleaning dishes and Tessia was cooking.

"Why are you cooking at one in the morning?" he questioned.

Tessia nearly ruined the dinner when he jumped, spun around and saluted Kai, "Glad to see you're alright, Captain Zetsumei."

Kai smiled with a laugh and shook his head. But whatever the muscular housekeeper was cooking smelt amazing, "So why and what are you cooking?"

"Mr. Urahara said that you would probably be awake soon and that you'd be hungry and I am making your favorite spicy beef and vegetable ramen according to Yuroichi."

"Sounds good," he smiled. He pulled down the facemask and took a seat. Tessai laid out a large platter of the amazing food which Kai began to scarf down quickly. He kept making food. Rice was put down, pork was made. By the time Kai was done he had eaten nearly 20 meals. The Reaper burped loudly stood from the table and waved goodbye. Thanking Tessai for the meal.

Jinta came running after him, "Captain Zetsumei! Boss said that you could find Lt. Hinamori in the 4th district."

"Thanks, Jinta."

Kai slowly made his way to the fourth district. It wasn't that far away and he saw no reason to rush over. There were very few people out and about at this time. Some businessmen and women were returning home or taking a break. He spotted the homeless and the insomniacs, but they didn't spot him. He liked the night it was quiet, the moon was out and the stars could be seen.

"Lt. Hinamori," she had her back to him. His squad was resting in a local park. Some were sleeping. He looked them over and saw that they were a fit group of shingami. She turned to him, but she wasn't happy to see him. The squad began to rise as Kai made his way into the park. Some were in awe, others were speechless and some were acting like school children.

"That's our new Captain? No way…this is awesome…."

Some of the other shingami shot their comrade glances, "Where were you during the meeting when it was announced he was returning to Squad 5?"

"He isn't the youngest Captain. Captain Hitsugaya is…"

"Yeah, but Captain Zetsumei is the youngest Captain who didn't go through the academy. Captain Hitsugaya is the youngest Captain from the academy."

"Oooo…."

"Captain Zetsumei…" Momo addressed him rather disrespectfully. He could hear it in her voice, but he didn't blame her. He figured she would need time adjusting to him. She walked up to him and looked him right in the eyes. Then without warning she slapped him hard across the face. It didn't faze Kai, but he allowed it to happen. It would be best if he let her get her anger out now then hate him forever.

"How could you?!" she shouted at him. She went to slap him again, but Kai caught her hand.

"That's enough Lieutenant," he released her from his grip, "I did what I had to do. Beside Aizen is a traitor. He's the reason we've been overrun by hollows. So if you want to be angry at anyone be angry at him."

Momo nodded, "Now what's the current situation?" he asked.

"We haven't been attacked by hollows tonight which is quite surprising, but when they show up they show up in numbers. They don't seem to fight alone anymore. And they'll go after just about anything. We lost two squad members three days ago."

Kai nodded. He could see his squad members were badly beaten and bruised and in need of a break, but he had orders to keep them here for another week. He wasn't sure if they would last that long, "Momo whose the 3rd seat?"

"That young men right there," she pointed to a young man sitting on a bench. He had jet black hair and was drawing shapes in the dirt with a stick, "Burakku Kami."

His head shot up and he immediately made his way over to the two, "Yes, Lt. Hinamori?"

"Burakku I have a job for you," stated Kai.

"Anything Captain Zetsumei."

"I'm placing you in charge for the moment. These men are to follow your orders. If they don't report them to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely clear."

"Good. Momo come with me."

She nodded and followed him out of the park. All the shingami were awake now and wondering what was going on. But Kai and Momo soon disappeared. When they had placed a good amount of distance between themselves and the park Momo spoke,

"Where are we going?"

"To scout. I want to know why there aren't any hollows attacking."

"Wouldn't you rather not question it?"

He smiled at this, "There's always an answer to every question, Lt. Hinamori."

They continued to walk until Kai stopped dead and his smiled disappeared. Momo stopped at his side and watched his features closely. He could sense a familiar spiritual pressure. It was waiting for him just a short distance away.

"What is it?"

But he didn't answer. He was concentrating. Then he looked to her, "Momo we're going to meet someone very shortly, but you have to promise you will not move from the spot I direct you to and you will not speak a word. Am I understood?"

"Yes Captain Zetsumei."

Kai continued on ahead and Momo followed closely behind. They rounded a corner and there standing waiting was Aizen Sosuke. He was different his hair was slicked back; he wore a white hakama with a black sash and white jacket. His glasses were gone. Kai heard Momo make a noise behind him, but she immediately quieted down. He looked at her before making his way towards the former Squad 5 Captain.

"Aizen…not glad to see you're alive, and well."

Aizen smiled, "Same goes for you. I see you're wearing the jacket."

"I am. That's one thing I managed to accomplish. I'm impressed by your ability to make clones of yourself, but I also find it quite cowardess."

"I did what I had to stay alive. I'm not ready to die. You see I have many things to accomplish before I do."

"I'm going to kill you Aizen."

"I'll be waiting for that day. But I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you?"

"To tell you of what's to come. You may not respect me, but I respect you, well in a sense and I see fit to tell you this," He paused and scratched his forehead, "There are far worse things out there then hollows, and I control them."

"Good for you. How'd you con these lackies?"

"I didn't con them. They respect me. I might not be like them in certain aspects, but they understand my power and know what I am capable of." Kai could hear a twinge of anger in the former Captain's voice.

"I know what you're capable of Aizen, but I don't respect you. You're a manipulative liar."

"Words are words. Although I am curious about your return because as I recall you too burst into flames."

"I actually died. Although how I came back I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet. You managed to fool even your subordinates."

"Yes, Gin and Tosen were quite shocked, but once they saw the hollows they understood."

Kai smiled at Aizen, "This has been a pleasant meeting, but I'm tired of your face. The only thing I can look forward to again is killing you for the second time, but this time I'll make sure it's you and not some cowardly illusion."

Aizen's smile disappeared. He stared at his former teacher who had a large grin on his face, "You don't understand how good it feels to be back and where you're jacket, Aizen. I've never hated anyone like I hate you; Aizen Sosuke and I'll make sure not even your ashes are left the next time we meet."


	33. Not Ready For the Valley

Aizen sank away into darkness leaving Captain Zetsumei and Lt. Hinamori quiet in the deserted alleyway. Kai turned to Momo, "Thank you, Momo. It must be hard to see him again. I don't understand the grief you went through when he died, and I don't know what you feel now, but I thank you again for doing as I asked."

She only nodded at him as the two made their way back to the park. Burakku was leaning against the backside of the bench when he spotted the two officers. He immediately ran over to meet them.

"Anything happen?" questioned Kai.

"Nothing Captain. The night remains strangely quiet."

"I don't think we have to fear any attacks for a short time, but still be on your guard."

"Yes sir." The third seat didn't question his Captain's statement and just did as he was told. Within the hour Momo had sent several shingami out on patrol while the others slept, but she and Kai stayed awake. Neither talked the two just stared off into the night. They were waiting for sunrise, but this night was long.

"Captain Zetsumei someone is coming," reported a young female shingami.

Kai stood, and went to see who it was. It was Yuroichi. She had on her usual attire. He half expected her to be a cat, but she wasn't. The two immediately embraced. Kai held her for a long time. He thought he would never see her again. He vividly remembered taking his last breath and saying goodbye and muttering his last words before slipping away. He wasn't afraid of death, but like Aizen he wasn't ready for it.

She looked into his eyes.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"How?"

"Let's walk." Kai gave a nod to Momo and then he and Yuroichi walked away from the park, "You know my zanpakuto's name is Karite, and the Phoenix resides on his arm. Well when I released the Phoenix I did so in its final form the form and power I released right before it dies."

"Why then?"

"It's the only time I can. Its cries are more fierce and desperate signaling its need to be released before dying. In doing so I also initiate the final stage of my life so when the Phoenix dies so do I. But the Phoenix is reborn from its ashes."

"Your body burst into flames and the ashes were swept away. The must have went to the tree."

"I believe so or that's what I assume. Anyway I did biologically die. But not spiritually. My spirit came to reside in the tree until the right time."

"So you were aware of your death?"

"In a sense. I had an interesting encounter while in the spirit realm. Where even the shingami go when they die. You're between the final resting place and your previous place deciding whether or not to go on."

"What happened?"

He scratched his head, "Well…I remember seeing your face right before I passed on, and then everything went black. I awoke, I guess a short time later….

_Kai was standing in a place that was completely white and void of everything else. He was floating. His clothes were bloodied, burned, and tattered. His body was sore, but he didn't feel any pain. __The Reaper looked at his fingers and felt his body. He was solid, but he felt different. He knew he had died. That wasn't new to him, but where he was definitely something new to him. There didn't seem to be anyone around. _

_"What's going on? Where am I?" he continued to float in nothingness in one spot. He waited for what seemed like a long time before a figure began to slowly appear before him. _

_"__Karite__?"_

_"Hello Kai. Unfortunately this is what happens when the Phoenix is released."_

_"I know I die, but why the white? Where am I?"_

_"In a middle state I would guess. You're not technically dead nor are you technically alive. You're in between. Rather boring place I have to admit." _

_"So what's going to happen?"_

_"Whatever you chose to happen."_

_Kai suddenly noticed __Karite's__ arm was void of the Phoenix._

_"I don't understand."_

_"Well Kai. I'm sure you've heard of the saying the phoenix will rise from the ashes born anew?"_

_"I have."_

_"Well you are the phoenix, you burned and you have the choice of whether or not to go back. __To rise again and to be reborn."_

_"I have that choice?"_

_"You do."_

_"But I don't have a __body,__ I mean I turned to ash right?"_

_"You did, but from the ash you will rise."_

_"So where to I technically lie as we speak?"_

_"In the cherry blossom tree."_

_"I'm a tree."_

_"To put it lightly yes.__ Yes you're a tree."_

_"Ok." Kai suddenly became quiet, but __Karite__ read his mind._

_"You can see them if you'd like?"_

_"I can?"_

_"Yes you can."_

_A smile crossed his face, __Karite__ waved him over and Kai came to stand next to him with one swipe of his hand he created a rift, and the two men stepped through. Kai felt the wind on his face and the grass beneath his feet. Kai was looking onto a beautiful green and lush valley. There were a few trees and a house to __the left. There was a woman with her back to him. Kai immediately recognized her._

_"Mom…" _

_"They can hear you." _

_"Mom…." He repeated again this time a little louder._

_The woman turned around and her eyes lit up as she laid eyes on Kai. She came right over. There were tears in her eyes. He could see them glistening. She embraced him._

_"Hi honey…"_

_"Mom…" he kept repeating._

_"How are you?"_

_"I'm well. It's very nice here. Remember that garden I told you I would one day have. Well I have it, and your father has this beautiful house he built."_

_"Dad's there?" __his__ voice was caught in his throat. _

_"Of course he is."_

_She called his name and Kai's father appeared before him. His father shook his hand and hugged him. He hadn't aged a day. He still wore his beard and a hearty smile on his face. His father was a strong man physically and mentally. Just like his mother was spiritually. _

_"How are you son?"_

_"Good." _

_"That's good to hear. It's been so long since we've seen you."_

_"Yeah same here." He laughed a little. _

_He hadn't seen them in a long, long time. Kai had lost them at such a young age. They were cruelly taken from him and Adela and he cursed the world for it. He never blamed his parents for what followed after their death and he was never angry at them for dying._

_"We're sorry we had to go and leave you and Adela alone," said his mother._

_"Don't be." Kai was fighting back tears. _

_"You're sister tells us of your encounters all the time. She says you're doing well, but have some bumps in the road every now and then."_

_"Yeah a few."_

_"Don't worry about them. The road will flatten soon. We have strength in you, Kai. You were always strong and always did well. You can handle anything, honey."_

_Kai nodded._

_"Son…__don't__ let anything stop you. You've made us proud. You've never backed down and you complete what you set out to do." _

_He smiled at this._

_"So you're a Captain again?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Adela told us all about the fight. And you and this woman __Yuroichi__," his father smiled._

_"Yes, her name is __Yuroichi__."_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"With all the capacity of my heart."_

_He saw a tear run down his mothers face and he could tell his father who holding back tears, "We're so sorry we can't be there for you two, but we know you'll be happy together. I only wish I were alive to see the birth of my grandchildren." _

_Kai's father rubbed his eyes as if something were in it. Kai did the same thing. The tears were coming and he probably didn't want to stop them. _

_"Where's Adela?" he questioned._

_Before his mother could call her Adela appeared in the picture with a large smile on her face. She too hadn't aged a day, "Hey Kai!" she hugged her brother tightly. Any harder and he felt his sister would break something. She was very strong._

_"Hey Adela.__ How's it going?"_

_"Well…kind of boring right now. I've been helping mom in the garden."_

_Kai laughed, "Thanks for looking after me."_

_"You did it for me. It's only fair I repay that. Besides I'm able to update mom and dad about you." _

_"I miss all of you…you don't understand how much it hurts everyday not seeing you."_

_"We know how it feels. We feel it everyday, but it brings us joy knowing you're ok and happy," his mother reassured him._

_"You're strong Kai and will do just fine," said Adela _

_Kai wiped his eyes again. He turned to __Karite__, "I could go there and be with them again?"_

_"Yes, but if you do you can't go back. You can't go back to __Yuroichi__. You have to stay there forever. Eventually you will go back to your family, but if you go now that's where you will stay."_

_Kai looked back to his parents and Adela who were smiling at him, "We want you here more then anything else in the world, but it's not your time yet, son." his father laid a hand on his shoulder._

_"You have a lot left to do before you come here. Besides I want grandchildren." his mother cupped his face._

_Kai laughed at his mom, but she was serious. They all were. He wasn't meant for that world yet. He had things yet to do, and his family wouldn't be going anywhere._

_"I love you," He said._

_"We love you too, honey." she kissed his cheek._

_Kai waved to his family, "See you in awhile, Kai," smiled Adela._

_"Don't comeback too soon," his father laughed._

_With one quick wipe of his hand they were out of the valley and his family was gone. They were standing again in white. They were gone. __His family wasn't there with him, but he still felt them and it made him feel better._

_"Well?"_

_"I want to go back, but…"_

_"What is it?" _

_"Can I show them my children?"_

_"Yes." _

_Kai smiled._

_"Are you ready?"_

_He nodded. There was a flash of light. _

"And once that was over I was standing in the valley with everyone all around me."

Yuroichi was smiling, there were tears in her eyes, "I'm glad you saw them again," paused and kissed Kai deeply, "So your mother wants grandchildren?"


	34. What Do You Fight For?

Kai had returned to the Soul Society in order to report his Squad's progress, and he and Aizen's encounter. He enjoyed his ventures to the human world and regular walks around the Soul Society, but he hated his time in the office. Captains had to do paperwork one thing Kai hated about Captaincy. And Momo hated more because she was often forced to complete his incomplete reports.

He had also ordered his squad back to the Soul Society. He gave them 2 days leave and then ordered them to train and do their patrols. The Reaper had a habit of turning up at the training grounds in order to make sure his squad was actually training. He had threatened one of his shingami already when he was caught stuffing his face instead of training. The shingami was told either train or be replaced by a younger shingami from the academy.

Momo entered Kai's office to find him fast asleep in his chair, his mouth open and him muttering incoherently. She smiled as she made her way over to the desk. She looked at him for a minute before slamming her hand onto the table. Kai jolted and sat upright.

"What? What happened? Who are you?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Nothing happened. And it's Momo."

"Right, sorry. What can I do for you Lt?"

"Captain Byakuya wishes to speak with you."

"Now?"

"Now."

Kai nodded and stood. Momo laughed to herself when he left the office. He wasn't as dignified as Aizen, but Kai held himself well he was just slightly more awkward then the other Captains. He took most aspects of his job seriously, but could have a laid back personality. Momo was often ordered to wake him, but recently he hadn't been sleeping. Lt. Hinamori caught him up at all hours of night either wandering around or sitting atop the Squad 5 headquarters. Captain Zetsumei hadn't confided in her why, but something was bothering him. He cared for his Squad and even after all he had been through with the Soul Society and its betrayal of him he still fought for it.

Byakuya was outside on one of the connection bridges. His arms behind his back and his usual expression, and his scarf lay limp against his side.

"What can I do for you, Byakuya?" Kai was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Byakuya turned to him, "I wanted to talk to you about something, important."

"Ok…what is it?"

"You and Yuroichi."

"What about us?"

"Not necessarily you, but your children. Do you plan on having children?"

"We haven't really discussed it, but I would hope so. What are you getting at?"

"You're the lone threat to Aizen, but if he finds out that you're going to have children he'll go after Yuroichi. Your offspring will be another threat to him and he can't have that."

"I would rip him limb from limb if he was ever to lay a hand on her or my children and I know for a fact Yuroichi would do the same."

"You said yourself in the meeting that he has powerful hollows under him. They'll do whatever he says. They are very strong and you may not be able to fend off all of them, Kai. You're only one man. And every time you release the Phoenix you die. Or even coming close to release you risk the safety of others. You might not have noticed, but the heat that radiated from the Phoenix before it plunged itself into your blade was enough to melt stone."

Kai looked down and away from Byakuya, "You won't have to worry about that anymore. If I fight anyone it'll be without fear of release."

"What is that? What happened?"

"The Phoenix I believe is a one time thing. When I met Karite on the other side he no longer had the Phoenix. I know my power hasn't diminished, but I fear I may have wasted my only hope in defeating Aizen the last time I faced him. It was too soon I should have waited. I could have killed him without it."

"So the Phoenix may be gone? But doesn't it to have a rebirth?"

"I don't know. I don't know what my power is. I haven't fought since my return."

Byakuya nodded, "When are you seeing Yuroichi again?"

"Tonight possibly."

"You need to talk to her, Kai. This concerns your bloodline, the lives of your children, and both your lives."

"I WOULD NEVER LET HER DIE!" he cried.

"I know that, Kai! But you can't stop every threat. You're strong we all know that, but to what extent? Huh? How many enemies can you hold off? How many times have you been in the jaws of death and escaped? That can't last forever. Everyone has their limits; you just haven't reached yours yet. But for all we know it could be coming soon."

"I know, but I would give my life for her, and I would give my life for my children before I even let an enemy lay a hand on them."

"You need to talk with her, Kai. She probably senses it too, but you need to talk."

Kai nodded. Byakuya was like an older brother to the Reaper. He was full of advice when Kai needed it and was Kai's level head when the Reaper stepped out of bounds something Byakuya was known for when on more then one occasion Kai stepped out of line with General Yamamoto or nearly killed Aizen when the traitor was still his Lt. The two Captains knew either one of them would gladly give their lives for the other.

"Byakuya?"

"Yes…"

"No one else knows about the Phoenix's supposed life. I ask that you keep it hidden. Not for my safety, but for the ones I love."

The Captain nodded to his friend. Kai walked away and back into the headquarters there were now so many things on his mind it was hard for him to concentrate. He wanted more then anything else in the world to create life with Yuroichi, but if it meant her safety would be in jeopardy he couldn't risk that. He knew though that when they talked that night she would go against him. They loved one another deeply enough to fight anything that came their way. Captain Zetsumei wandered into Momo's office and took a seat on the couch against the wall. He let out at long sigh.

"Captain?" she questioned looking up from his paperwork.

"Momo can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If you were faced with overwhelming odds would you continue? Would you risk anything in order to triumph?"

"Yes."

"Even if it meant you would die?"

"What would I be fighting for?"

But Kai was quiet, and he didn't answer. He was staring out the window, but Momo didn't follow his eyes she was staring at him waiting for something to happen.

"Captain?"

"The thing that drives you everyday that causes you to rise in the morning, that's what you would be fighting for. Would you give your life for it, Momo?"

"Yes…" she muttered. Kai was on his feet, and he made his way to the large window laying a hand on the cold glass. Momo had never seen Kai like this. It was like he wasn't himself. He was speaking from somewhere else someplace deeper.

"I would give the world for her. I would end my life if it meant hers could continue. I rise in the morning only to see her face and feel the warmth of her embrace. I would destroy anything that threatened to take her away from me."

Momo was speechless as she listened to her Captain. Where was this coming from? Why the sudden change? What did it mean? She didn't utter a word, but she listened to the words over and over again in her mind. This man was like looking at something unnatural. He was real and yet unreal. His power, his courage and his strength, Kai never fought for himself. Every fight was for someone else, and when he entered it he went forth with all his heart. Momo's respect for her Captain was intense.

Kai's fingers stressed against the glass, "I would obliterate them if they took the sun from my life."


	35. Harsh and Soothing Words

"You took the sun from my life. I lived in darkness after that day. If you weren't already dead I would have killed you. I hated you Captain Zetsumei. There are times now I hate you when I think about what you did. Even if Aizen is a traitor you took him from me. YOU STOLE MY SUN!"

Momo didn't realize what happened until after she had said, but she said it and she feared she made have crossed the line with her comment because she immediately stepped away from her Captain.

Kai was gazing down at her from intense eyes. He wasn't saying anything, but she could tell he was thinking about every word that passed her lips. Momo kept backing away, but no matter how far she moved she was still within striking range of the Reaper. Lt. Hinamori waited for Kai to draw his blade, but he didn't, but he took steps towards her. Tears were in her eyes as she raced from her office out onto the Squad 5 Bridge that connects its headquarters to both Squad 4 and 6 headquarters. Momo stopped dead on the bridge as Kai drew nearer.

"I wanted you dead!" she drew her sword. She was quivering as she faced Kai.

"Don't do this Momo."

"You talk about enemies that if they were to lay a hand on the ones you love you would obliterate them! The moment you threatened my Captain I wanted to take the life from your body! You took him from me Kai! And until recently I lived in the dark!"

Her shouting could be heard for a short distance drawing the attention of Captain Unohana, Lt. Kotetsu, Lt. Abarai and Captain Byakuya.

"What's going on?!" demanded Renji, but no one answered him. Momo was desperate all the emotions she had bottled up against her new Captain had finally broken lose. Soon Captain Hitsugaya appeared and was willing to restrain her as well was Renji.

"That's enough Captain Hitsugaya and Lt. Abarai I can handle this. Stand aside. This is between me and Lt. Hinamori."

Once again Kai's respect for others could be heard. Momo was threatening to kill her own Captain and attack a fellow shingami, but he still called her by her title. The two men stood down sheathing their swords and stepping off the bridge.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Momo, but you must understand the history Aizen and I once shared. Your former Captain betrayed me and I was only setting out to accomplish something very important."

"What was that?!"

"To restore my honor. Aizen lied about the incident involving my sister. He was my former Lieutenant and he betrayed me in so many ways. He ruined my sister's name just to take the Captaincy away from me."

"But you're Captain Zetsumei. They say you were better then everyone else."

"I was a naïve teenager holding a position usually held by men and women twice my age. I couldn't handle all the pressures. I had lost the closest person to me. When that happened my family was gone. I couldn't think of anything to do, and instead of facing Aizen, I fled a choice I regret to this day."

The other Captains couldn't believe he was admitting his past weaknesses. This was rare.

"But…"

Kai was drawing closer to his Lt, "Momo, Aizen betrayed you. He deceived you like he deceived me. But he taught you many things. He was your teacher and you his student. I taught many of the Captains here including another traitor Gin. But I most also remember all the pain they caused. That drove me to do what I had to do. I hate Aizen with all the fire in my heart."

"Do you not care at all for your former student?"

"I do, but my will to kill and my hatred is stronger. Aizen and I had a good bond we shared many things, but he betrayed me and I can never forgive that."

Kai reached her and slowly reached for her sword, "Momo I don't ask for your forgiveness nor do I ask you to show the same respect and admiration you had for Aizen."

"Then what do you ask of me?" she released her grip on her sword tears falling from her eyes.

"Nothing. You have shown me respect by staying my Lt. and for that I am grateful. You could have easily transferred out, but you stayed, and I thank you."

Momo looked up at him she went to strike him, but Kai caught her fist. She pushed against, but finally succumbed and collapsed into his arms crying. Kai held her, stroking her back.

"I hated you…" she cried into his haori, "And I hated Aizen."

"I know Momo."

"You'll never understand what I felt for Captain Aizen. He betrayed us, but he'll always be special to me."

"That's good, Momo. Even enemies deserve respect. I hate fighting those I too once respected, but betrayal is a hard thing to forgive."

"I wanted….to…with him, but…he…he left me….he….li..ed…to me…to…to all of us," she cried she was gripping his haori tightly and he could feel her heaves.

Kai looked to the Captain and their Lieutenants. He nodded and they understood. They departed leaving Momo and Kai alone on the bridge.

"Come on Momo I'll take you home."

They two walked side by side as Kai took Momo home. She wiped her tears on her sleeve as they made their way to her apartment. They reached the door and Momo went inside she turned around to say something, but Kai held up a hand, a smile on his face, "Enough has been said. You need no longer explain yourself. I understand and I hold nothing against you. Good night, Lt. Hinamori."

Momo nodded and closed the door. Kai sighed shaking his head. She couldn't sleep. She lay awaking about the way Kai had treated her. He had shown her gratitude and the upmost respect even when she threatened his life and physically assaulted him. He could have easily killed her or had her arrested and stripped of her title, but he didn't. Captain Zetsumei was an understanding man. What she remembered of Aizen she saw in Kai. That's where Aizen had gotten his demeanor from. Although Aizen betrayed Kai the former Captain still modeled himself after this teacher.

Yuroichi was up waiting in her room when Kai walked in shedding his Captain's haori. Let it fall to the floor he then removed his zanpakuto. He was exhausted it had been so long since he had a good nights sleep. He had taken short naps during the day, but they did little for him. Yuroichi immediately embraced him. She wore a simple white t-shirt over her undergarments.

They kissed passionately. They ended up on the floor. Kai removed his shirt and forearm sleeves. Yuroichi was below him stroking his cheek. He looked into her eyes and Byakuya's words repeated themselves in his head.

"What is it?" asked Yuroichi.

"I love you so much, Yuroichi."

She smiled at him, "I know, Kai."

"You know I would give the world for you?"

"What's wrong, Kai? Why are you asking these things?"

He rolled off of her and went to the window. For a minute she laid there and looked at him.

"Kai?"

The Reaper turned to her, "Do you want children?"

"Yes. I want to have children with you." She stood and went to him cupping his face in her hands, "What is it?"

"I…" he took her hand in his, "I fear that if we have children they would be in danger…that you would be in danger. And if anything were to happen…" he closed his eyes, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Kai…nothing would happen. We are both strong enough."

"Is that enough?"

She kissed him, "Of course it's enough. Our strength together can stop anything. Stop worrying. I'll be safe and so will our children. No one not even Aizen could get to them."

Kai smiled, Yuroichi always had a way of making him feel better. Her words soothed him in so many ways. He was suddenly very relaxed like a weight had been lifted.

She smiled, "Now enough talking."

The two kissed deeply. Kai removed the last of her clothing and Yuroichi removed the last of his. She was sitting his lap as his lips trailed down her collarbone. Her fingers traced the scars that covered his body. Her body arched against his, Yuroichi threw her head back and moaned as Kai bit playfully into her shoulder. He could feel her shiver.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He kissed her passionately.


	36. The Wrath of Tatsuki

Kai awoke around dawn and headed out to his balcony. The Soul Society was oddly quiet around this time. There were squads out, but the inhabitants were all still asleep. The Reaper had finally slept. It felt good. He had on just his under shorts. He could see and feel the scars that covered his body. He had never realized he had so many. Some were minor while others were ghastly like the one across his chest and on his hip.

The Reaper's mind drifted to Tatsuki. He was curious if Ichigo told her he was infact alive. The Captain doubted it so he decided he would pay a visit to the school later on. He knew a few of the shingami had been stationed recently in the human world. They were currently in gigai form.

Momo's apartment was directly across from Kai's. She had seen Yuroichi enter through the window which she never quiet understood seeing that Yuroichi was no longer technically a fugitive. She was welcome to use the front door. She watched her Captain closely from behind the thin curtains. The man everyone thought was untouchable had been scarred and not just once, but on several occasions he had suffered the pain of a blade or the jab foot or fist. Kai was more human then people made him out to be. Momo was able to see the scar Gin had given him. But Kai had never tried to conceal the fact that he wasn't this amazing Death God. It was everyone else's legends that made him to be so infamous. Something she would soon learn he hated and regretted.

Yuroichi stirred beneath the covers. She cracked an eye open and saw Kai out on the balcony. His hair was ruffled from last night and she could see her nail marks in his back. She smiled at this. She stretched and sat up the blanket sliding off her bare body. Yuroichi wasn't afraid of being nude. Kai turned to see her awake. Momo was able to see the slit like scars between his shoulder blades. They were where the fiery wings had sprouted from.

Kai laid down in bed propped up on his elbow. Yuroichi traced his chest with the tips of her fingers. She stopped on the scar where she had broken his rib, "I remember the day I gave that to you," she smiled.

Kai laughed, "Unfortunately you don't have the scar I gave you anymore."

Yuroichi kissed as the two lay back down. They lay facing one another just looking into one another's eyes. Yuroichi stroked Kai's cheek and his hand rested on her hip.

"If we do have children what would we name them?"

"Well if it was a boy, I would name him after your father, Rokku Zetsumei. But I leave the naming of our daughter up to you."

Kai smiled, "I would name her, Keiko Adela Zetsumei."

She pressed her body against his, "Do you care if it's a boy or girl?"

"No." he kissed her forehead.

"What time do you have duty?"

"Oooo…" he sighed, "9:30 I believe."

The two lovers fell back asleep in each other's arms. And as the two slept something began to be created in the womb of Yuroichi. Something she couldn't feel yet and something Kai knew nothing about.

Kai was eating lunch at Urahara's Shop spiced pork and white rice made especially by Tessai. He put down his chopsticks and looked over at Jinta.

"Jinta…I was wondering if you could possibly answer a question of mine?"

"What is it?"

"Well we've been getting these odd reports of a pink haired boy, a human girl, and a black haired girl running around with some crazed man who often talks to himself. Do you know anything about this?" he smiled.

Jinta looked up with wide eyes and stared at Kai who had a stupid grin on his face. Ururu wasn't in the room, "No…no…no idea what you're talking about. Must be some other kids, but I believe that man is Don Kanonji the guy from T.V."

Kai raised an eyebrow and nodded before leaving the house. Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro along with a few other shingami had been assigned to help Ichigo in the human world. They were all currently attending Ichigo's high school which Kai still found incredibly funny. Ichigo was staring at the clock waiting for lunch time. That's when Kai would come. The bell finally rang. Tatsuki was headed out the door when Ichigo caught her by the arm.

"Tatsuki wait..." she turned to him, he could still see was hurting from Kai's death.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"It's about Kai."

"What about him? He's dead isn't he?"

"Umm…well…that's the thing…he's…"

"Stop fooling around, Ichigo. That's not something to make fun of."

"Come with me to the roof, please. There's something I need to show you."

Tatsuki sighed heavily and followed carrot top up to the roof. She didn't know what to expect, but she was presently angry with Ichigo. Ichigo opened the door and motioned for her to walk outside. She did and she stopped dead just a few feet from the door. She didn't recognize him at first. His back was towards her, she had never seen the haori or the black facemask, but the fiery red hair was unmistakable.

"Kai…" she suddenly began to shake, "Kai?!"

Kai turned to her a smile on his face. She sprinted to him, "KAI!"

He expected a hug for the two to embrace, but that's not what he got. Tatsuki reached him. Toshiro, Renji and the others were now on the roof. Tatsuki reached him and immediately punched him in the head. It nearly knocked Kai to the ground. The Reaper was completely thrown off guard by her actions.

"Ow…" he hissed rubbing his sore head.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"What?"

"DIE!"

"I didn't mean to."

"I thought you were dead! Ichigo told me that there was a fight and an accident and that you had died, but here you are!"

"There was a fight and I did die, but I came back!" he pleaded with her still rubbing his throbbing head. They couldn't believe Tatsuki had socked Kai, and that he was actually in pain.

"She's strong…" murmered Toshiro.

"She's even worse when she's pissed…" stated Ichigo.

"Is Yuroichi this bad?" asked Renji.

"I dunno, but I would imagine."

Tatsuki suddenly hugged Kai. It was so sudden she nearly threw him off balance. She wasn't crying, but her hug was tight.

"Don't ever to do that to me again…do you understand?"

"Perfectly…" Kai was trying to catch his breath. She let go and stepped back looking quizzically at his haori.

"What's this you're wearing?"

"It's a Captain's haori. You may remember me being a former shingami well I was also a former Captain. That fight I was killed in allowed me to take back my position."

"I don't understand you died. How'd you become a Captain?"

"I'll explain later. It's a long story."

Kai pulled down the facemask. Tatsuki gasped at the scar that covered his cheek, "What happened?"

"Another fight."

"How many fights did you get into?"

"Quite a few."

"Wait…how long have you been alive?"

"A few days now."

She punched him again this time in the stomach, Kai was doubled over coughing trying to catch his breath, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to tell you sooner. I was very busy."

"I don't get it…Kai can stand up to Aizen, defeat a dozen hollows in the blink of an eye, comeback from death, become a Gotei 13 Captain, but he can't withstand blows from a human girl," stated Renji.

"I wouldn't fight Tatsuki, but you're welcome to," laughed Ichigo.

"No I think I'll pass," he said.

"You be more careful, ok?"

"Yeah just don't hit me anymore."

Tatsuki looked at him before once again hugging him, "It's good to have you back. Where are you staying?"

"When stationed in the human world, at the Urahara Shop, but I now reside in the Soul Society. I have my apartment there."

Tatsuki nodded, "Are you still with Yuroichi?"

"Yes. She's going to live with me. We are hoping to have a child together."

"That's wonderful."

Tatsuki and Kai talked for awhile longer before Kai had to go. His squad needed him and Momo didn't appreciate her Captain wandering off to meet old friends. He had duties to attend to. And the sooner he got them done the more time he had to his own things. Kai waved goodbye to Tatsuki, Toshiro, Ichigo and the others on the roof. He leapt off and was gone.

Tatsuki walked over to Ichigo, "See aren't you glad I brought you up here?"

The black haired girl punched him square in the jaw, "I'll tell you the same thing I told him, I have a right to know what's going on! I might not go to this Soul Society or participate in your battles, but I'm still part of the group and I have a right to know things."

"Yes," cried Ichigo wiping the tears from his eyes and rubbing his jaw.

They watched her walk back downstairs, "She could never be given a sword," sighed Toshiro.


	37. Arrancar Encounter

Kai was in a different place. He couldn't think straight. There were so many things rushing through his head, thoughts, questions, visions, but none of it made any sense and he couldn't put answers to the questions, and he couldn't follow the visions.

Ever since he had discovered Aizen to be alive each waking moment was spent thinking about when they meet again and how it would turn out. Kai didn't know if the Phoenix could be released again and he didn't want to risk injuring others. He wanted to finish Aizen off and he wanted to feel the life slip away from his former Lieutenant. But he knew fighting Aizen could mean the end of his life and he wouldn't be coming back.

"What is bothering you, Kai?"

Ever since the two had become more comfortable around one another she had resorted to calling him by his first name which the Captain didn't seem to mind, but his shingami called him by his title. He looked at her with a smile, "Nothing."

But he was lying and they both knew it. It didn't have to do with anything now, but what was going to happen soon and it had to due with Aizen. Her Captain was growing restless in the human world. Even with daily reports it wasn't enough for him he wanted to be back in the Soul Society. Momo could see it every time a messenger arrived with news to vital to be sent via phone. The last time a message did come over the phone Kai had snapped it in half.

"When's our replacement coming?" agitation in his voice.

"Sometime tomorrow," she stated. Lt. Hinamori could see his fists tighten. She didn't know if he could wait that long. They hadn't had a single incident since the day they were stationed in the real world and Captain Zetsumei was extremely frustrated. Aizen was playing with them. He hadn't sent a single hollow or Vasto Lorde, but other squads had experienced several encounters with the beasts. _What are you getting Aizen?! You know I hate doing nothing. Show yourself!_

There was silence nothing happened. Kai was standing near a light post when was smack of his hand the thing shattered into a million pieces. He startled his shingami and Momo. This act of violence seemed to trigger something. The spiritual pressure around them began to increase drastically. It wasn't hollows it was too intense. Some of the shingami couldn't move it was too great Momo was standing, but it could be seen pressing down on her. Kai was unaffected by it. The Captain didn't go for his sword or seem unaffected. He simply walked from the park out into the street and waited. His head turned in Momo's direction.

"I'm going to lure it away…I want you to get the squad out of here. I'll handle this," he said calmly.

"But Captain…"

"Don't question Momo just do as I tell you," he smiled.

She nodded and with a quick glance to him as he disappeared into the darkness. The last thing she saw was a flick of the end of his haori and then he was gone. Momo turned to Squad 5, "You heard Captain Zetsumei everyone back to the Soul Society," Lieutenant Hinamori commanded. Her squad forced themselves to their feet and she created a rift.

"But we were ordered to stay here until tomorrow…" stated Burakku while the rest of his comrades filed into the Soul Society.

"Captain Zetsumei gave me and you direct orders to report back to the Soul Society. He has deemed this situation too dangerous and will not endanger the lives of his squad. You will do as you are ordered, now go!" she shouted, but Burakku didn't budge.

"Burakku Kami I am ordering you back into the Soul Society. If you disobey a direct order you will be placed under arrest, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," before Lt. Hinamori could say another word Burakku had taken off after Captain Zetsumei, "Burakku!" she shouted. She quickly closed the rift and chased after him. They both disappeared into the darkness and when they reached Captain Zetsumei he was standing before a rather tall and lanky arrancar whose zanpakuto was drawn and rested on his shoulder.

Kai turned his head to his squad members, "I told you to go."

"I will not leave my Captain in a time of need," stated Burakku proudly.

"Aww how sweet, they've come to die for you," laughed the arrancar. Kai's eyes shifted to back to the arrancar, "I didn't ask for you two cents."

"I don't need your permission. Telling by the haori you wear you must be Kai Zetsumei the man who stole my master's position."

Kai snorted, "You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Your master is a notorious liar and traitor. I simply took it back."

"Either way I have orders to kill you," he laughed.

"I'm surprised I thought Aizen would have shown his face and killed me off, but then again he's too good for that."

"Enough talk, I'm tired and want to get this done and over with," the arrancar raised his sword high into the air, "My name is Nnoitra, and I will kill you."

"I don't care who you are, shut up and fight."

Nnoitra struck at blinding speed, but Kai was able to block the swinging zanpakuto. He pushed the arrancar away from him and did a series of kicks to pressure points on the creature's body. It didn't seem to have a great affect on the arrancar, but this didn't surprise Kai. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Aizen said you weren't going to be easy, and I can see why. It says he learned from the best. I assume you are it."

"We'll find out soon enough."

Momo and Burakku stood and watched the fight go on. Momo had seen her Captain fight Aizen, but that was a true fight that tested both of the shingami's strengths and abilities. This didn't seem to be affecting the Captain or the arrancar. What was going on? What was he waiting for?

Kai struck this time, Nnoitra brought his sword swinging in a circle trying to cut Kai in half as he ran straight for the arrancar, but the Captain ducked and avoided the blade and as it swung over his head nearly scalping him the grabbed the handle of the blade just below the crescent moons bringing the deadly weapon to a stop. The arrancar looked surprised that he was able to stop it. Kai pulled roughly on it bringing the skinny being towards him at a high rate. His sword waiting to impale him on, but as the arrancar drew closer and closer he leapt into the air to avoid being killed kicking Captain Zetsumei in the face, but it didn't affect the Captain who plunged his blade through the pale man's shoulder drawing blood. Kai let go of the zanpakuto as Nnoitra stumbled back clutching his bleeding shoulder.

A grin crossed the creature's face, but his eyes weren't on Kai, but instead on the people behind him. _I might not be able to kill him, but I know I can kill them. _Suddenly he was gone and darting past Kai using flash steps. Kai sliced him again, but it didn't stop the arrancar as he went straight for Burakku. Kai in two quick flash steps had placed himself between Nnoitra and his squad member, but the arrancar had already swung his blade and it cut into the Captain's back as he shielded the 3rd seat of Squad 5. Blood sprayed from the slice in his back, but as Burakku looked into his Captain's eyes he didn't see pain or anger just neutrality.

"Captain…" whispered the shingami. Nnoitra had fallen back and watched the scene before him. Kai still had his arms out and was bending over his squad member. Blood was soaking through his haori. It had nearly been cut in half by the arrancar's blade. Kai closed his eyes.

"Captain?" Burakku whispered again.

"I'll tell you this one last time Burakku, go and do not look back. Report this to the Soul Society, but do not return for I can not guarantee your life. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Captain Zetsumei."

Burakku quickly got to his feet and ran in the direction of the park. Kai straightened once his 3rd seat was out of sight. He turned back to Nniotra. As he gripped his sword blood ran down the handle.

"Clever, but stupid. You were sent here to kill me. Leave my squad alone."

"I was having a little fun."

Kai charged him, but he was too fast and Nnoitra wasn't able to detect him as he came right into his face slicing the arrancar's chest wide open. He had caught him off guard and Nniotra was sent stumbling backwards gaping at the gash in his chest. Momo quietly watched every movement of the two men.

They were now fighting ferociously, but Kai had the upper hand, and once again landed near fatal blows to the arrancar, but the arrancar wasn't too shabby. He was able to cut through the muscle in Kai's left arm incapacitating it. But Momo knew Kai wasn't fighting at his greatest level. _I'm the 5__th__ most powerful espada and yet this shingami is acting as if I'm an ordinary hollow. _

Blood was stilling flowing from the wound in Kai's back. It was deep, but not once did Kai stumble or show pain.

"I'm growing tired of you, Captain Zetsumei. How about we finish this? Loser dies."

"I like those odds," smiled the Reaper and Nnoitra charged him. The two men collided and an explosion of spiritual energy erupted in the middle of the street. Kai sliced at the arrancar's throat missing by inches. It was hard to see clear in the dust. But the arrancar was able to push the shingami Captain away from him long enough for him to create a rift and escape. When the dust settled Kai was alone on the street, Nnoitra was gone. There were puddles of blood and a crater, but other then that there were no other signs of the fight.

Captain Zetsumei sheathed his sword and turned to Momo, "At least you stayed out of the fight, but I told you to return to the Soul Society with the rest of the squad."

At first Lieutenant Hinamori couldn't speak, but then she straightened, "A Lieutenant's duty is to be at their Captain's side no matter what."

Kai chuckled as Momo created the gateway back into the Soul Society, "I appreciate that, but please go back next time. You could have died like Burakku almost did."

"Yes sir," she muttered.

They stepped through the gateway back into the Soul Society. He wasn't immediately rushed by Yuroichi.

"Please don't…my back," she inspected the damage and was furious, "Why didn't you send for reinforcements?"

"He could have easily wiped them out, Aizen's followers are strong and only strong shingami stand a chance against them. My squad could barely stand the arrancar's spiritual pressure," he said as he removed haori and stripped off his shirt, "Aizen wasn't kidding. These arrancar could easily destroy and entire squad." He was being healed when he looked at Momo, "I want to speak with Burakku."

She nodded and quickly hurried off to fetch him.


	38. Joyous Day Shattered In the Night

Burakku has been placed under arrest the moment he passed into the Soul Society. When Momo brought him before Kai who was having his wounds healed he was bound and surrounded by four Squad 5 shingami.

"Release him immediately," Captain Zetsumei ordered Burakku's restraints disappeared instantly. Kai stood and looked down at his 3rd seat, "You know Burakku I could have you stripped of your title, removed from my squad and thrown into jail for what you pulled?"

"Yes, Captain," he swallowed.

"Because not did you disobey a direct order from me, your Captain, but from Lieutenant Hinamori as well that's a serious offense."

"I know, Captain."

"But it shows me that you care deeply for your fellow shingami, and are willing to put yourself in harm's way no matter what the costs or a second thought."

"Kind of like you," coughed Yuroichi. Burakku smiled at this comparison.

"Why did you disobey me?" Kai asked.

"You're my Captain and when I became part of this squad I also took on the duty of protecting you."

Kai smiled at the young man shaking his head, and for a moment he thought he would start laughing, they were so serious when that line passed their lips, but then his face turned serious, "I give orders to protect lives and another part of being a shingami is following those orders," he paused wiping blood from his hands and arms, "My duty is also to protect my squad from harm. I can not always ensure your safety though. That's why I ask that you follow those orders, Burakku."

"I know that Captain Zetsumei."

"A shingami's abilities not only lye in their fighting abilities, but their abilities to judge situations and make choices based on those observations, but as a shingami you must sometimes follow orders you don't wish to. I make decisions that can endanger my life and save others, but there are times I make choices that endanger lives as well, now," he said, "Next time your courage tells you to stay and fight, don't! Unless it is absolutely necessary. I don't want to have to take you home in a body bag, am I understood?"

Burakku swallowed hard and nodded. Yuroichi tightened the bandages suddenly sending sharp pains into Kai's back, "DAMMIT!" he shouted. His muscles were tense as he excused Burakku.

"Your back will take some time to heal," Captain Unohana told him. Kai nodded as he stood grabbing his blood shirt and slipping the torn and bloody haori onto his bare and bandaged body.

"Who was supposed to relieve us anyway?"

"Squad 9," replied Momo. Kai nodded as Yuroichi walked him from the room for some reason she had a large grin on her face that Kai only noticed when they had stepped into the hallway.

"Alright, what's up?"

At first she said nothing, but continue to smile at Kai, "I have something to tell you, something very important."

"What is it?" he laughed.

She took his hand and placed it under her shirt and against her stomach, "Can you feel it?"

At first Kai was speechless. His hand rested gently against her abdomen. Her skin was soft and he seemed to be waiting and thinking of what to say and then a large smile crossed his face, and he looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw Retsu this morning."

"You're…you're…actually…" he couldn't get the word out.

"Pregnant," she laughed.

Kai didn't yell or shout, but the smile didn't leave his face as he looked at Yuroichi. Then catching her off guard he took her into a giant hug lifting her off the ground. He set her down and kissed her passionately and then he shot up, "I have to tell Byakuya, and other people." He kissed her again, "I love you."

Captain Zetsumei took off at a sprint, "Your back!" shouted Yuroichi after him, but he didn't hear her as he raced through the corridor dodging shingami and others as he made his way towards the Squad 6 headquarters.

"Captain Zetsumei!" cried one of his shingami.

"Can't talk!" he shouted back as he nearly knocked a female shingami off her feet. He skidded to halt in front of Byakuya's door breathing heavily. Some of Byakuya's shingami were outside looking at him strangely. Kai burst through the door, "Byakuya!" but he wasn't there. Kai was for a split second disappointed. Captain Zetsumei raced out of the room and grabbed the same shingami he had nearly knocked over, "Where's Captain Kuckiki?"

"At the training grounds," she muttered.

"Thanks," and he was off again. He was at the training grounds within a matter of seconds. Kai interrupted a training session between Byakuya and Renji, "Sorry more important business," he said to Renji who was ticked that he had been interrupted.

"What is it?" asked Byakuya calmly.

"Yuroichi's pregnant!" Kai blurted out.

Byakuya held out his hand, but instead of a hand shake he got a hug from the Squad 5 Captain. Renji tried to hard to keep in his laughter.

"Right…who else knows?"

"You're the first person I've told, but Momo, Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki and a lot of other people need to know."

"Go then…tell them."

Kai nodded and was gone. He burst into Momo's office to find her doing paperwork which he yanked from her hands, "Don't worry about it, I'll finish it."

"Are you okay, Captain?"

"Never better, Yuroichi's pregnant."

"Congratulations," she hugged her Captain and then he was off. Rukia and Ichigo were in the human world so he decided to pay them a visit.

"Oi! Ichigo!" shouted Kai as he rounded the corner Yuroichi next to him. The Captain was in gigai form and wearing blue jeans, sandals and a plain white t-shirt.

"Hey Kai, Yuroichi, what brings you here? I thought you would be recovering?"

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Rukia's been around. She actually went to get some of that rabbit stuff or whatever."

"I have really good news. So good I'm treating everyone for dinner, but first you have to guess."

"I don't know."

"You suck Ichigo, Yuroichi's pregnant."

"Awesome. Any idea what it might be?"

"Not a clue," smiled Yuroichi.

Karin and Yuzu stepped from the house and greeted the two. They were quickly informed of the news just as Rukia rounded the corner. She was hugged and told the news at the same time. Neither of them had ever see Kai act like this. It wasn't his character.

Before they could even decide where to go out of nowhere came a shingami from squad 9. He was young and covered in blood. Kai's demeanor quickly changed, "What is it?! What happened?!" he demanded gripping the shingami by the shoulders.

"Under attack…" he choked, "Two arrancar ambushed us, many are dead. The rest are still fighting." The young man collapsed into Kai's arms. He was still alive, but losing blood, "Yuroichi contact the Soul Society and get him a healer," he looked to Ichigo, but didn't have to say anything and the orange haired body immediately understood. In an instant Kai was in his shingami uniform. He struck Ichigo with the end of his sword. The two raced off down the street. Yuroichi knew Kai wouldn't have let her go, not now, not with a baby on the way. He wouldn't risk their lives. She stayed behind with Rukia, Karin and Yuzu to look after the man.

Night was falling as the men came into a clearing. Bodies and blood were everywhere. Only a few shingami were still standing trying to fight off the arrancar. Kai could sense their spiritual pressure and it was low. These two arrancar were weaker. But none the less they had nearly killed all of Squad 9. Captain Hisagi and other unnamed shingami were fighting a dark-skinned woman with blonde hair and a large man with spikes coming out of the top of his head. Kai or Ichigo had never seen them before.

They rushed into battle already knowing their targets. The large black arrancar drew his fist back to strike the downed Captain when Kai flash stepped in front of it he grabbed the fist with his bare hand twisting it and slamming the arrancar to the ground.

"Captain Hisagi, get your squad and dead out of here," said Ichigo as he parried an attack from the woman.

The Captain stood and immediately nodded, and gathered the survivors of his squad and left in a flash.

"I will not let you ruin one of the happiest days in my life!" shouted Kai as the man tried to strike him again, but Kai easily dodged the swinging fists, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Yammy and I'm going to kill you!" he boomed.

"That's what Nnoitra said, but it didn't happen. Who's your friend?" Kai unsheathed his sword.

"My name is Halibel," she said proudly as she and Ichigo fought ferociously. Ichigo caught her off guard and kicked her in the face. They were fighting in pools of blood and both men were trying to make sure neither of the arrancar damaged the dead anymore. Kai leapt over Yammy and sliced through his back and hip, but it didn't fell the giant arrancar, but it did draw a lot of blood. Ichigo flash stepped in a circle around Halibel and sliced through her thigh, but she struck anyway nearly catching Ichigo in the forearm.

"Why did Aizen send you?!" demanded Ichigo, but the arrancar didn't answer.

Yuroichi had contacted the Soul Society and they immediately sent reinforcements. Lieutenant Hinamori and Squad 5 were the first to arrive on the scene followed by Captain Kuchiki and Squad 6.


	39. A Good Life

But the more and more Kai fought the more pain radiated from his back and it soon became harder and harder for the Reaper to continue. Captain Byakuya and Lieutenant Abarai were helping to fight off the arrancar, but it was primarily between Ichigo, Kai, Yammy and Halibel. Halibel seemed stronger then Yammy because Ichigo needed more assistance then Kai did. Soon Captain Kira and his Lieutenant joined the fight.

The injury to Kai's back was worse then the Reaper thought and it wasn't allowing him to fight properly. It didn't cause his spiritual energy to diminish, but he felt it crippling him. His skin beneath the bandages was raw and sore and he could feel pain shoot through his body every time he moved.

"Step out, Captain Zetsumei. We'll handle this," commanded Renji. The Captain and backed out of the fight. He was angry for doing so, but he knew it was for the best. He sank to his knees breathing and sweating heavily. This wasn't an ordinary wound. The pain was constant and nearly unbearable. He gripped the ground as the pain shoot through his body.

Momo raced to his side, "Captain Zetsumei are you ok?"

"AHHH!" he screamed as the pain hit an ultimate high. He had never felt pain like this before. Kai collapsed into Momo's arms he was motionless, but alive. When the arrancar saw this they smiled to one another fell back into a rift and were gone before they could be finished off. Squad 5 shingami were ordered by Momo to bring him back to the Soul Society.

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Retsu as they rushed him into a room. He was immediately stripped of his clothes and his bandages cut off.

"He was fighting two arrancar with Ichigo. He had to back out of the fight due to the pain. It caused him to go down. I asked him if he was ok, but he didn't answer. He screamed and collapsed into my arms," stated Momo. They flipped him over and examined his back by that time he had a fever.

The wound was red and inflamed, "There's some kind of spell associated with the wound," she felt the skin around the wound, "Please I need everyone out except Isane."

The room was cleared in a matter of seconds and the two women stood over Kai and combined their powers to heal the Captain. A few of the squad Captains had gathered outside. Captain Hisagi wasn't too badly beaten up and stood with a bandage around his arm, hand and torso. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, Kenpachi was there with Yachiru, as well as Soifon. Momo stood close to the door trying to listen, but the two women inside weren't making any noise.

"Where is he?!" Yuroichi came storming down the hall with Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime at her heels.

"Isane and Retsu are in there trying to heal him," said Momo blocking the woman's path.

"What do you mean trying?"

"Uhh…a spell was transferred from the blade into Kai when he was struck. It's a very powerful and dark spell. They're doing their best, Yuroichi."

She stood in front of the door arms crossed an hour passed when the two women stepped from the room, "Well?"

Retsu didn't make eye contact with Yuroichi, "We did our best, but he also has to heal on his own. His spiritual energy combined with hours is trying to fight the spell. It's ravaging his body."

Burakku felt guilt knowing he was the cause of this. If hadn't stayed behind and disobeyed the orders Captain Zetsumei would never have to place himself between him and the arrancar's blade.

"Let me try and heal him," said Orihime.

"Orihime?" questioned Ichigo.

"I don't know…" said Retsu.

"Let her at least try. I hear she's pretty good," stated Kenpachi.

"Yeah you gotta let her try and rescue tomato head."

"Tomato head?" asked Yuroichi.

"Yachiru likes to give pet names to everyone…"stated Kenpachi.

Yachiru smiled as she peered over his shoulder. Yuroichi rolled her eyes.

"Do you trust me Yuroichi?"

"Of course, Orihime."

Orihime disappeared into Kai's room where she saw him laying with only a thin sheet over his bare body. They had turned him so now he was lying on his back. She could see he was in pain, and he started to come to. She too was able to see all the scars that covered the Captain's body. Kai had seen many battles. She summoned her Shun Shun Rikka who were sitting above Kai's body when he came to.

"Or…or…ihime…"

"Kai it's ok…you'll feel better soon."

"Please…make the pain go away…please…"

"I will just be still."

"It's unbearable."

"Relax Kai it'll all be over soon."

Kai watched her through half lidded eyes as she went to work on him two of the fairy like creatures two positions at either side of his body and in an instant he was surrounded by a shield. He wasn't able to stay awake much longer and passed out for the rest of it.

"This is a tough one Orihime," said Ayame.

"I know, but do your best."

"Right…" said Shun'o.

Everyone waited as patiently as they could outside, but it wasn't easy especially for Yuroichi who was both worried and ticked at Kai. He knew he back was still injured and he went into the fight anyway instead of waiting for help. That was probably his worst trait. He constantly rushed into battle and endangered himself for no reason. Time slowly passed as Orihime continued to do her best to heal the injured Kai, but it was slow and at first there was little sign he was improving.

"It's been nearly 3 hours," sighed Yachiru. They were all growing restless.

"Someone should go in there and check," Matsumoto went for the door, but Toshiro stopped her, "No, let Orihime work she may be Kai's only hope besides have more faith. Like Captain Unohana said it was a dark spell that went into his body."

Everyone looked up as the door clicked and Orihime stepped out. They were all on edge as she cleared her throat, "I did the best I could as was able to rid his body of most of the spell, but the rest it is up to him. He's unconscious at the moment, but stable."

Everyone sighed they were hoping for slightly better news, but they had to settle with what Orihime told them. Yuroichi entered the room as soon as Orihime was out of the way. She looked down at Kai who was out cold. She was crying, but she was angry.

"You can't keep doing this," she said through gritted teeth, "I don't want you dead. You have to watch yourself now. You're going to be a father. I'm careful now so must you. You can't keep running into battles. You tell everyone to think well it's about time you did to. Do you understand me?"

She thought he was unconscious, but his loose grip on her hand tightened for a brief moment.

_Kai was standing in the place of white with __Karite__ again._

_"She's right you know?"_

_"Yeah she always is," he sighed, "What kind of spell was it?"_

_"I don't know. Nothing I've ever seen before. Probably something of __Aizen's__ creation, but thanks to the fast acting of __Momo__ you didn't die. I couldn't have brought you back this time. You know that?"_

_"Yeah I've been getting that feeling for sometime now," he looked to __Karite__, "So I used it up?"_

_"Not necessarily. It can be called upon again, but you won't come back this time. No more rebirths. You life ends the moment you chose to use it. All your spirit energy is gone."_

_"So it's for real next time?"_

_"Right…so the next time you encounter __Aizen__ make sure it's actually him and it's the right moment."_

_Kai was quiet for a moment as he looked into the nothingness before him__, and then he turned __Karite__ with a smile on his face._

_"What is it?"_

_"When someone tells me I have lived a good life and that I was a good man then I can die."_


	40. A New Life

Yammy and Halibel stood before Aizen and his throne. They were nursing wounds, but were better off then Kai and Hisagi.

"Well?" his fingers tapped the arm of the throne.

"It's taken affect. Kai had to back out of the fight."

"Good. Although I'm not sure how long it'll last though."

"Why don't you fight him?" spat Grimmjow.

Aizen's eyes shifted to the arrancar. He thought about the man's question. Grimmjow became uncomfortable under Aizen's gaze, "I will when the time is right, but for the time being I need the Captain out of the way if I want my plans to continue. I don't want him dead just incapacitated for the time being. Besides my last fight with the Reaper has taught me he is much more powerful then I thought."

"The phoenix?" asked Nnoitra.

"The phoenix…that's a great source of power his fire abilities are only second to General Yamamoto Given he's still quite formidable without it, but I can't beat him with that." Aizen was thinking as the arrancar watched him. He wanted to know more about the Reaper and what he had been up to, but there was no way of getting into the Soul Society without being found out. And he had no other people on the inside anyway.

"Nnoitra?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly is the effect of that spell?"

"Complete immobilization and if it can't be stopped possible death and deterioration of spirit energy," smiled the arrancar, but Aizen wasn't smiling.

"The immobilization will happen for a short period time, but the rest will have no effect on Kai."

"What the hell do you want us to do with him then?" spat Grimmjow.

"You? Nothing I'll handle Captain Zetsumei."

"What do you plan on doing to him?" questioned Yammy.

"Lure him into my domain where I have the upper hand, and then into the black coffin before he can release the Phoenix."

"What makes you think he'll come here?"

"He wants to fight me, he wants me dead. That's bait enough for what I want to do."

"If you succeed you'll be hunted down by every shingami in the Soul Society."

"I don't plan on failing this time. My former teacher will know just how great his former student is," Aizen smiled.

"Do you have a backup plan if he doesn't take the bait?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yes…the present Lieutenant of Squad 5. Kai will fight for those he cares deeply about," smiled Aizen.

---- Time skip a few months later

It had been a few months since the arrancar encounter in the human world since then there had been little else going on. There were constant patrols and the squads were always training, but life in the Soul Society had become boring. Kai was trying to keep his mind off his future fight with Aizen. He had kept himself busy training and doing paperwork much to Momo's surprise, but she could tell he was still troubled. Yuroichi said he didn't sleep as much and he wore a constant expression on his face like he was lost in his thoughts and not paying attention. His eyes stared off.

Kai had was at the training grounds with Byakuya the two of them were practicing swordsmanship it was light both of the men hadn't even broken a sweat or had even been cut in the slightest way. Momo rushed before the two men breathing heavily, "Yuro…Yuroichi is in labor!"

Kai stood immediately and rushed out of the room followed by Byakuya and Momo. The three of them sprinted down to the ward where Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Byakuya and Hisagi stood outside the door, "When did she go into labor?"

"Just a few minutes ago she was in a meeting when she said her water broke," Matsumoto had arrived in a huff.

"Retsu, Isane and few others are in there as we speak," stated Toshiro.

Kai headed for the room where Yuroichi was, but Renji stopped him, "I'm sorry Kai, but you can't go in there. Captain Unohana told me to make sure you stayed out here."

"What?! NO!" he shouted. Renji was afraid the Captain would hurl him across the room because he could see the Reaper's veins bulge and his hands turn into fists.

"Sorry Kai."

"That's my kid being born!" he shouted at Renji.

"Please, Captain Zetsumei, calm down." Momo was trying to calm him down. He was fuming.

Ichigo arrived to find Kai sitting on a bench outside the room. Momo seated next to him Toshiro and Byakuya on either side of him leaning against the wall and Renji guarding the door.

"Hey Kai why aren't you in there?" he questioned.

Kai grumbled in response.

"Captain Unohana gave orders to keep him out here," stated Matsumoto. Ichigo smiled, "Bummer." Kai stood and went to the door Renji was careful, "Relax Lieutenant I'm not going in. I want to listen." Renji stepped aside and Kai put his ear to the door and took a deep breath. He couldn't hear anything at first, but then he heard Yuroichi and he smiled giving her words of encouragement under his breath. He pressed his forehead to the door and closed his eyes, "Come on, Yuroichi. You can do it…I love you…I'm here," he whispered.

Several minutes later he heard smile cries come from the room and a heavy sigh from Yuroichi a smiled crossed Kai's face. He backed away from the door as it clicked and Retsu stepped out carrying a small baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, you're the father of a baby boy."

Kai took his newborn baby son in his arms. He had Yuroichi's dark hair with hints of Kai's red hair. His eyes were grey. He wasn't asleep his little fists rolled around in the air grapping at nothing and his tongue flicked in and out of his mouth.

"Hey…" Kai whispered.

Everyone in the hall watched him. He was extremely gentle with him and every movement Kai made was thought out. To the way he shifted his arms to the way he held him. Kai entered Yuroichi's room where she sat smiling at him. He sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I just fought the toughest battle of my life, but was rewarded wonderfully."

"What do you want to name him?"

"I've made a slight change to his name; it is now, Kaen Rokku Zetsumei." Kaen had his mother's finger and was sucking on it as he gazed up at her with large eyes.

Kai kissed Yuroichi, "He's beautiful."

Yuroichi took Kaen into her arms and slowly rocked him to sleep. Once again the poem Kai's mother would always tell him came to mind and he recited it to Kaen, "You are never alone, Kaen. No matter what happens in life, we are here for you."


	41. Nearing the End?

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was up to other things mostly school. I also needed to catch up on Bleach so I've been watching it on youtube. Anyway here you go. I am particularly proud of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please review.

Momo was completing paperwork in her room when she heard a knock at the door. Momo guessed it was Captain Zetsumei since he was supposed to stopping by to pick up paperwork, but he was late something she had grown accustomed to. She stood slowly and opened the door. Standing in front of her was Captain Aizen. He had on his usual calm smile.

"Hello Momo," he smiled.

"Cap…Captain Aizen, but…" Momo looked around to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "You can't be here. You're not supposed to be here."

"I know so that's why you can keep it our little secret."

"Why did you do it, Captain?"

"I had to Momo. I was too strong to remain a Gotei 13 Captain. So I went in search of a way to gain more power."

"But Hueco Mundo?"

"That's the only power I haven't mastered. Then I will become unbeatable."

"That's blasphemy."

"Just because you don't agree with something doesn't make it wrong."

Momo had tears in her eyes, "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to properly say goodbye."

"I hated you after what you did. I hated you and Captain Zetsumei."

At the mere mention of his name Aizen's features changed in a flash, but quickly went back when Momo looked up at him, "I'm sorry if I angered you Momo."

"You left me without any hint, I felt so betrayed Captain Aizen."

"Now, now Momo it's ok," he wrapped his arms around her. Momo reveled in the touch of her former Captain, but still knew it was wrong that he was here. It shouldn't be. She could get arrested and he could end up dead especially if Kai found out.

"Captain Aizen you have to…" she looked up at him, but then her eyes grew wide and she could see the change in his features. There was something sadistic about him. The Lieutenant looked down and saw his blade jutting from her abdomen. Her eyes sad everything as he ripped the blade from her and left her for dead.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this Momo," he said sadly before sweeping from the room.

---

Kai was on his way to Lieutenant Hinamori's quarters. He had just finished eating and had been in a great mood lately due to the birth of his son. He knew she would be angry at him for taking his time, but he wouldn't let it get him down. Momo would have the paperwork done and that's all that mattered.

A large group of shingami mostly Captains and Lieutenants had gathered outside Momo's quarters. Kai could see them and immediately knew something was wrong. He broke into a sprint and tried to rush the room, but was held back by Byakuya.

"What is it?! What happened?!" he demanded.

"Momo was attacked. She's severely injured."

"Momo!" Kai shouted he tried to fight off Byakuya, but couldn't as Renji stepped in to help his Captain keep Kai back, "Who did this?!" he demanded of Byakuya.

"They suspect it was Aizen."

That set Kai off. That bastard had entered the Soul Society and tried to murder his former Lieutenant and Kai's current one. Aizen was willing to kill one of his faithful shingami without remorse. Captain Zetsumei was incensed. Everyone was watching him struggle against the two men.

"Hitsugaya!" Kai shouted as the Captain stepped from the room. Hitsugaya looked up at him, but it didn't look good, "Damn it let me see her!" he broke through and rushed the room. Momo was on a stretcher and she was bleeding heavily. There was a pool of blood on the floor. He knelt down next to her.

"Captain we can't wait any longer we have to get her to the medical wing," pleaded Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"Just give me a minute," he begged. The Lieutenant nodded.

"Momo…" he whispered. She opened her eyes half way and made a small smile.

"You're late."

"I'm so sorry Momo. This is my fault. I should have been on time,"

"It's ok. I sho…should…ave…notified…" but she couldn't say anymore and Kai motioned her to stay quiet. He peeled back the opening of the kimono and cringed. The wound was severe, "They're going to take care of you," he smiled and stood nodding to Lieutenant Kotetsu who had her squad take Momo away.

Captain Zetsumei stepped from the room and gripped the balcony tightly. He could feel their eyes on him. He just wanted to scream. His desire to kill Aizen was even greater now then it had ever been. They left him a lone, but before Captain Hitsugaya could leave Kai spoke, "Forgive me Captain. I should have been there. It was my fault."

"I blame you for being late, but not for what Aizen did. Momo looks to you now, Captain Zetsumei. This adds another reason for you to annihilate Aizen."

Kai nodded as Hitsugaya walked away, "AHHH!" Kai sank to his knees slamming his fists into the ground. He was calling Kai out. Aizen wanted a fight, but on his grounds in Hueco Mundo then Kai would give him a fight.

The reaper felt familiar hands wrap around him. Yuroichi was at his side, she kissed his cheek, "She'll live, Kai. It's ok."

"No it's not. If I had been on time Aizen would have never gotten to her."

"Aizen manipulated Momo, and he knew you wouldn't be there on time. Eventually this would have happen."

"I just never thought he'd go this far to sink so low," he looked at her.

"He's twisted. Always has been, just be thankful someone found her in time or he would have succeeded."

"I don't even want to think about that," Kai sighed, "I have to fight him. I have to go to Hueco Mundo."

"No, Kai that's suicide even for you. He's trying to get to you. That's what he wants so he'll have the upper hand."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?! He attacked my Lieutenant!" he had pulled away from Yuroichi.

"So let him come to you."

"I'm tired of waiting Yuroichi! I don't care if I have to fight him with no weapons I will fight him and I know it'll be in Hueco Mundo!"

"And you're just going to run off and do this now without a second thought?!" she questioned.

Kai was quiet.

"You have a son now, damn it! You know for a fact that if you enter Hueco Mundo you probably won't come back! You'll kill Aizen, but you'll kill yourself in the process! And what am I supposed to tell your son when he questions where his father is?!"

"Don't say that Yuroichi…"

"You knows it's true, Kai! He won't have a father if you go. You promised him you'd be there no matter what! Not me, but him. You promised your only son you'd always be there!"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?! Aizen'll come back and he'll attack more. I'm sick of waiting for him to attack again. I have to make the move now!"

"Then you explain it to Kaen."

"How?"

"Leave him a note that he'll eventually read, but it's not my job to tell your son why his father left him."

"I'm leaving in order to protect him! To make sure he has a future."

"A future?! What kind of future is there for him when his father isn't there! And what about me, Kai?!"

"Yuroichi please…you have to understand this. I have to go…" he was pleading with her.

"Go, Kai, but I hope for Kaen's sake and mine you come back," she wrapped her arms around him, "I can't live without you Kai. Those 100 years without you killed me I was so happy when I found you again. I don't want to lose you again."

Kai stroked her hair as the two stood there quietly, "I'll come back."


	42. Don't Forget Me

Kai was walking to Lieutenant Hinamori's room. He wanted to see her again before he left. Captain Hitsugaya was leaving when Kai neared the door.

"Captain Zetsumei?"

Kai looked down at him. His tone was serious, but you could hear a hint of sorrow in it. They were both young Captain's, powerful, but inexperienced compared to the rest of the Captains.

"Annihilate him," was the only thing the white haired Captain said to Kai. They stood there for a brief moment bathed in the moonlight. He had a duty to all of them and he would see that he completed it. There didn't need to be any more words spoken. That was it and Kai would make sure it happened.

The Squad 5 Captain stepped into the room to see Captain Retsu standing near the window watching over Momo closely. He didn't even look at her, but knew she was watching his movements closely. Kai stood over his Lieutenant and it took him a moment for him to find his voice.

"I will never expect you to hold the admiration and respect that you once did for Aizen, but I ask that you give me one chance to show I can be a true Gotei 13 Captain and I am worthy in your eyes to hold such respect. I will make him pay dearly for what he did to you Lieutenant Hinamori. That as he draws his last breathe he will regret all the wrong he caused. I promise you that."

The entire time Captain Retsu remained quiet and only watched closely. For a moment his eyes glazed over and the rage inside of him dissipated as he watched his Lieutenant recover.

Captain Hitsugaya stood within ear shot of Kai and heard every word he spoke to his friend. Like Kai he had sworn to protect Momo. He would watch her from here and Kai would do the rest. Kai looked to the moon and knew within a few hours he would be venturing into Hueco Mundo.

---

The remaining Captains were up in arms in the presence of General Yamamoto for allowing Captain Zetsumei to travel into Hueco Mundo on what they all knew as a suicide mission.

"How can you allow him to do this?!" shouted Soifon.

"He would go there anyway even if I did not give my permission."

"This is suicide!" shouted Renji.

"He's doing it for honor."

The only people who were remaining quiet during this whole ordeal where Yoruichi, Byakuya, Rukia, Kenpachi and Ichigo who Kai had deliberately called to the Soul Society, but the rest were against allowing him to go.

Finally Yoruichi spoke up immediately silencing everyone in the room their attention immediately went to the person closest to Kai, and she spoke from the bottom of her heart, "The only thing we are capable of doing now is supporting Captain Zetsumei. He will not be persuaded otherwise. He asks that you continue to fight and allow him to do this."

"Yoruichi is right," Byakuya spoke up, "We are all fully aware that he is the only capable of killing Aizen. And he has greater reason to do so then any of us have. All we can do is support him."

"General Yamamoto at least send a small team in with him…" suggested Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"That is for Captain Zetsumei to decide not mine."

They all quieted down when Kai entered the room. Their eyes fell upon him and waited for him to speak. He looked at each and every one of their faces, "I am leaving shortly. And the reason I asked that Ichigo be brought here was so that he along with Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Byakuya and Captain Zaraki will accompany me into Hueco Mundo that's if they want to?" he looked at each of them and knew immediately their answer.

Kai didn't say goodbye he once again looked at everyone in the room and with a nod left with the two Captains, Ichigo, Renji and Yoruichi. Captain Zetsumei had one last person to say goodbye to. His son was not even a year old yet. He couldn't walk or talk, but Kai hoped that out of all the memories his son ever kept he would remember the brief moments he spent with his father.

He and Yoruichi went into the room where he was being watched. The female shingami excused herself and the three of them were left alone. Kaen was asleep. Kai lifted him into his arms, and began to talk to him as if he was the only one in the room.

"I ask that you keep me in your memories. I will forever seek your forgiveness, and your respect. How I am viewed in your eyes means a lot to me. Kaen I will always be right here for you. Whenever you need me I'll be there. I promise you," Kai kissed his sons forehead and single tear fell from his cheek to his son's. He laid him back in his crib and turned to Yoruichi. The two held each other. Kai was trying not to cry, but he couldn't hold back the tears. Yuroichi cried against his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he held the only woman he had and would ever love.

Captain Zetsumei, Kuchiki, Zaraki along with Lieutenant Abarai and Ichigo all stood before the gate leading into Hueco Mundo. All of the Gotei 13 squads had come to see them off. None of them knew what to expect when they crossed the threshold. None of the squads knew if they would see their Captain's again. No one said a word as the men stood and stared at everyone. Their hakama's blowing in the wind. Kai was staring at Yoruichi. No words needed to be passed between the two. All that needed to be said had been said. Their eyes didn't move from one another not even when the gate sparked into life and the others made their way towards it. The two reached out to one another and though they did not touch they shared a brief connection.

Kai slowly and quietly turned around and with the rest of his team disappeared into the gateway. Within a few seconds it shut and wouldn't be opened again until one of the Captains reopened it. Everyone still stood their thinking that maybe it was a dream and their leaders would return to them. But nothing happened. The gateway didn't spring back to life and no one stepped from it alive and ok. The grounds were quiet.

Captain Zetsumei thought about two and only two people when they stood in Hueco Mundo and that was his son Kaen and Yuroichi. The wind around them was sharp and sand blew in their faces. They weren't met by hollows or arrancar nothing greeted them.

Leave Out All the Rest by: Linkin Park

I dreamed I was missingYou were so scaredBut no one would listenCause no one else caredAfter my dreamingI woke with this fearWhat am I leavingWhen I'm done hereSo if you're asking meI want you to knowWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedAnd don't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the restDon't be afraidI've taken my beatingI've shared what I madeI'm strong on the surfaceNot all the way throughI've never been perfectBut neither have youSo if you're asking meI want you to knowWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest

ForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you areWhen my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the restForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you areI can't be who you are


	43. Equals

"They've entered the Soul Society," Halibel informed Aizen. He was sitting on his throne his head resting on his hand. He was thinking and a smile was on his face.

"Should we take care of them?" asked Grimmjow.

"No…allow them to come to me…I want Kai alive and ready to fight," he commanded his group. They all nodded, but a few were ticked they wouldn't be allowed to fight. Aizen stood stretching his muscles, "Come Gin, Tousen we have a Captain to kill."

They left and headed for a large clearing in Hueco Mundo. Aizen began releasing spirit energy as the three neared it knowing it would lead Captain Zetsumei right to them.

"I want fight him, Aizen," stated Tousen.

"I don't expect you to, Tousen. Leave Kai to me. Your jobs are to keep the others out of the fight."

Kai knew Aizen would leave them be until the fight. He could feel his former Lieutenant's spiritual power slowly leaking out. He didn't speak to anyone as he led them straight to Aizen. He was focused on the fight. They were looking around expecting at any second to be attacked, but nothing happened. They were met by silence and sand and that was it. It gave them an eerie feeling, but the group continued on.

"I can feel his spiritual pressure…" stated Ichigo.

"It's nothing new. He began releasing it awhile ago. He's leading us to the battle ground," answered Kai. The Squad 5 Captain fell silent as they continued on. Ichigo couldn't sense if Kai was releasing spiritual energy he doubted it.

Aizen, Gin, and Tousen waited patiently for the team to show up, "He hasn't started releasing his spirit energy…he might as well we know he's here," smiled Gin.

"That's not the Captain's style. He'll wait until the time is right. I think he's building it up anyway. I believe he's very angry."

"It's a shame Aizen you didn't let me finish off Lieutenant Hinamori or even take the Captain's son."

"To take his son would have done no more then attacking Momo did. I wanted subtlety not the entire Soul Society and my doorstep. This will be a fight between him and me."

Gin smiled and looked up, "They have arrived." Kai, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo came into view through the raging wind and sand. Aizen's eyes met Kai's and he felt a chill run down his spine as the Captain drew closer. He had always feared his former teacher, but the fear grew to something much worse. There was a blood lust in Captain Zetsumei's eyes that only Aizen's death could quench.

As soon as Kai stepped onto the threshold they began to sense minute traces of his energy, "Glad to see you could make it, Kai," Aizen smiled.

"Why?" Kai questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you attack Momo?! She did nothing to you, she was one of the most loyal people to you and you strike her down without remorse!"

Aizen shrugged, "Sacrifices must be made."

"I have one request, Aizen," Kai took off his Captain's haori and held it high in the air letting the wind try and tare it from his grip, "We fight as equals," at the moment he let it go bone crushing spiritual pressure was released to where it nearly drove Tousen, Ichigo, and Renji to their knees.

"What…what is this guy?" asked Ichigo.

"It's all his spirit energy being released. Kai means business," answered Renji.

"Impressive," Aizen smiled, "But we are from equals," Aizen tore his jacket and kimono from his body so both men now stood bare-chested and just in their hakamas. Aizen unsheathed his zanpakuto and like when Kai released his haori immeasurable amounts of spirit pressure was released.

"I know all of your capabilities now, Aizen. I know what your shikai is capable of and now I know you can create dummies. I won't be fooled again."

"You know nothing," Aizen smiled and charged his former teacher. They moved in flash steps and Kai easily dodged Aizen's blade giving him a palm thrust to the back. Aizen caught himself spinning around, but again he missed his former teacher by inches. Captain Zetsumei hadn't even unsheathed his sword yet and was simply fighting hand to hand. Kai was blocking Aizen's blade with fingers and the palms of his hands and not once was he cut.

Aizen continued to come at him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't land a blow. Aizen began to get frustrated, but he knew it was too soon to release his blade. He needed to get Kai to at least unsheathe his. The two men separated neither of them had a single injury or were they winded.

"I'm ready now," Kai looked at Aizen and saw a brief flash of fear in his former Lieutenant. _What does he mean he's ready now?! We just fought on intense wavelengths! What's he getting at?! Is he trying to scare me?!_

A small grin crossed Byakuya's lips and Kai unsheathed his zanpakuto, "You'll die today, Aizen. I promise you that."

Kai charged him the two blades met and ripped apart the ground. Aizen wasn't going to be able to simply stop Kai's blade with his finger or his bankai if the Captain chose to release it. Neither of them spat words at one another. This was a silent fight for the most part aside from the noise the two blades created. With each clash of the blades another shockwave was created destroying the very ground beneath their feet. Neither of spirit pressure dissipated as the fight continued.

They were thrown back, Kai leapt into the air bringing his sword crashing down. Aizen leapt out of the way just in time. Kai's blade slammed into the ground and exploded sending rocks flying at high speeds. When the smoke cleared Captain Zetsumei stepped from the crater. In a flash he was directly in front of Aizen. He swung cutting open the traitor's leg. Blood sprayed everywhere as he stumbled backwards.

"You'll never see a fight like this…it's extremely rare to see two Captain's fight let lone Captains such as these two," smiled Kenpachi as he watched his fellow Gotei 13 comrade battle.

"I've had enough," Aizen raised his sword in front of him, "Shatter," he commanded his sword. Kai had already shut his eyes expecting what was coming next. He would not be trapped. It left him open for attack, but it was worth it. He knew he couldn't fight blind, but he at least knew what to expect.

"What's he doing?!" cried Ichigo, "Open your eyes!"

"Relax he knows full well what he's doing," stated Byakuya.

Aizen smiled and lunged forward slicing from Kai's hip to the center of his chest. Blood sprayed out, but Aizen immediately knew something wasn't right, but it was too late and he was cut from behind by Kai.

"What the hell?!" spat Renji. This move caught everyone off guard. No one saw it happen or Kai until the moment his blade sliced open Aizen's back. Aizen stumbled forward and turned around straightening.

"A new move?" Blood pouring from the two wounds to his body.

"No," Kai was right. Aizen looked down to see the area where he had cut the Squad 5 Captain bleeding. It wasn't a dummy or an illusion. Aizen had really cut him, but Kai had moved so quick it looked like he was still in one place when he wasn't. A smile crossed Kai's face as he held something up for Aizen to see. In his hand he held his sister's bracelet. Aizen looked down at his wrist to see that it was gone. Kai slipped it onto his right wrist.

"How'd he move that fast?" thought Ichigo.

"This fight is getting interested," smiled Gin.

Yoruichi stood holding Kaen by his finger tips as he tried to walk about Squad 5 meeting hall. She had been the last one to leave the gate way after they had gone inside. She had hoped with all her heart that within a few minutes he would return and it had just been a dream, but he didn't. Yoruichi was looking outside waiting for Kai to return when she felt her son's eyes on her. She looked down to see his wide eyes staring up at her. She smiled.

"Yes?" she smiled down at him.

He suddenly giggled showing his toothless smile. Yoruichi laughed as she lifted Kaen into the air and catching him causing him to giggle more. She could see his father in the young boy's eyes. And although she feared for the life of the man she loved and wave of relief washed over her as she held her baby son before her. Kaen was close to walking and that's the only thing he wanted to do when he was put on the ground.

Some of the shingami in Squad 5 had taken shifts walking him around and entertaining their Captain's son not out of sympathy for Yoruichi, but because it was their duty. Although the small child could easily wear them out with is constant need to walk. Even Soifon had volunteered to watch Kaen in order to give her beloved Yoruichi a break. General Yamamoto had even taken the task of babysitting much to his beards dismay because that's usually what Kaen would grab onto like when he grabbed hold on Captain Komamura's fur. But Yorucihi constantly thought of Kai. Four days had literally passed since they had entered Hueco Mundo and there was not one message or sign they were ok. Lieutenant Hinamori was still in critical care, but recovering under the watchful eye of both Captain Retsu and Captain Hitsugaya.

Kai and Aizen stood staring at one another waiting for the dust to clear. The last time Kai had released his zanpakuto he had also released the phoenix. Kai was thinking about it.

_Will I release the phoenix?_

Karite was standing next to him, _No. _

_Good, _Kai smiled. _What about __Bankai_

_I don't know._

Kai held up his sword, "HINOTE!" the sword burst into flames, Aizen stopped dead fearing the phoenix that would burst into the sky, but nothing happened. He sighed.

"No phoenix this time?" he smiled.

"That doesn't mean I still can't kill you."


	44. Promises

Aizen needed to get closer to his former teacher. Every time his sword clashed with Kai's he was thrown back. The two men continued to fight furiously with one another. Slice after slice, kicks and punches were being thrown, but they barely managed to strike one another.

"What exactly is Kai's bankai?" asked Ichigo.

"It's similar to mine; when it's released circular walls of fire surround both Kai and his opponent. Kai can both withstand the fire and the intense heat, but that's a little harder to say for the other person trapped inside."

"Have you ever fought against it?" questioned Renji.

"We train against it," laughed Kenpachi, "It's second only to General Yamamoto's."

"Aizen's bankai is nowhere near Kai's in power, but both can hold it for prolonged periods of time something Kai taught Aizen. Although neither of them have released it yet in battle."

"But…" began Ichigo.

"That wasn't Kai's bankai. It was the phoenix. His zanpakuto was released. The power of his bankai is much greater. It could be even greater if he used the phoenix."

"Continuing, Kai's arm becomes completely engulfed in flames. The rotating walls of fire lash out like whips and daggers trying to strike the opponent."

"So Aizen will have to fend off both Kai and the fire," stated Byakuya.

---

"You're really willing to die for those fools?" the two men had stopped fighting and stood breathing heavily at one another.

"Yes," stated Kai placing his sword on his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Because I care about them."

"I'm surprised because you left all that behind when they shunned you, called you a coward and blamed you for your sister's death and now you're willing to die for them."

"That's a shame..."

"What are they doing?" asked Renji.

"I don't know. Discussing something," stated Ichigo as they all looked on. Even Gin and Tousen were wondering what was going on between the two.

"How does it make you feel to know that two of your formal pupils are traitors? Do you have guilt?"

"No…because I never taught you disloyalty. I taught you how to use your power and control it. But you chose what to do with it."

---

Shingami came and went before the gate hoping that it would open. Yoruichi stood in Kai's office often staring at it expecting at any point it would come to life and Kai would walk out of it with a smile on his face and everything would be ok, but it never did. So long had passed since she had held him, kissed him let alone seen him. Yoruichi kept herself busy with Kaen. He was walking better on his own and like his father always seemed to be in a good mood. But she could see in his eyes that he knew something was wrong and often had a questioning look.

"He's coming back, Kaen. After all he promised," she smiled down at him.

---

Aizen drew closer to Kai, "Unfortunately I didn't put that much power into the last time I used this, but I hope to change that," he smiled, "Destructive spell #90, black coffin."

Kenpachi, Ichigo and Renji jumped forward as the black box consumed Captain Zetsumei in the blink of an eye, but Byakuya stayed back and watched closely. They all looked on in horror as the massive coffin did its intended duty.

Yet something didn't go as planned. The box began to crack and shake. Fire began erupting from the cracks until it finally caused the coffin to burst.

Aizen and the others quickly shielded themselves from the shockwave. Kai stood bleeding from several stab wounds, but he was standing.

"You'll have to do better, Aizen."

The former Squad 5 Captain's eyes grew wide as Kai's sword slid from his shoulders. He raised his bloody arm, blood trickling down the blade, "Bankai…"

Aizen was too slow to react as the two were surrounded by the rotating circular walls of fire. Kai's arm had already been engulfed in flames. The heat was intense, and the flames licked the traitor's skin mocking him. He was trying to keep his composure, but Kai knew he had finally broken Aizen.

"You're severely injured, Kai. You can't hope to win like this…" his voice was shaky, and Kai could see fear in his eyes.

"I don't need to be at my best to kill you," Kai struck at blinding speed slicing into Aizen's left forearm. The traitor fell back doing his best to avoid the fire. He nearly was cut by a dagger that shot from the wall. The two men were fighting in close quarters so it made the possibility of landing a blow all the more greater.

Aizen slashed at Kai, and Kai returned it. It was difficult for Aizen to avoid Kai's blade the walls of fire. Aizen was also firing off kido spells many of which hit Kai slicing into his skin, but the Captain kept coming. Both men were breathing heavily, and bleeding badly. They had sliced one another up. Deep gashes covered their bodies. They were bruised from head to toe. Kai went to avoid another spell when Aizen's sword went straight through the left side of his chest. He stumbled back clutching his bleeding body.

They were frustrated outside barely able to see what was going on inside, but they knew Kai had the upper hand.

"You could never kill me," laughed Aizen as he rushed his former teacher.

"You could never hope to best me!" Kai's sword went up and a beam of fire shot from the tip hitting Aizen directly in the chest. The traitor had no time to make a copy or react as it cut right into his chest and shot out the back. It obliterated his heart on contact. He was sent flying from the ring, through the walls of fire and smashing into the ground at the feet of Tousen and Gin. Kai knew he had killed Aizen because he could see it in his eyes. That flicker of life right before the fire was extinguished.

The walls of fire disappeared and they could see Kai stand for a moment before collapsing into a cloud of dust. They raced over to find Kai covered from head to toe in severe wounds. He was bleeding heavily nearly covered in blood. His hakama was destroyed and he was coughing up blood. Kai was having trouble breathing.

Byakuya knelt down next to him, "We got to get you back."

Kai grabbed Byakuya's wrist with a bloody hand, "Don…don't…be…a…a…fool."

Kai knew he was dying and wasn't going to make it back to the Soul Society. He doubted if he would even survive the journey to the gate.

"You can't die, Kai," Ichigo was trying to laugh, but it wasn't working, "What about Yoruichi and Kaen. We have to try."

Kai shook his head, "Leave…mmm…me…" he coughed up blood. It trickled down the side of his mouth.

"We aren't leaving you, Kai," laughed Kenpachi, Kai smiled.

"Ichigo's right. We have to try. What about the gateway? Will we make it through?" questioned Renji.

"We should. Kenpachi will carry Kai," stated Byakuya, "But we need some way to carry him. Kenpachi your kimono should be big enough to make some sort of sling from." Kenpachi removed his kimono and allowed Ichigo and Renji to quickly construct a makeshift sling out of.

Kenpachi bent down to lift Kai who contorted in pain and hissed at the pain. He breathing had worsened by just moving him. They all feared he wouldn't make it. He had already lost so much blood. And all of his wounds were pretty severe, "Just…just…leave…me…" he said through gritted teeth as more blood trickled from his mouth.

"Fat chance," smiled Kenpachi as he gently put Captain Zetsumei into the sling. Ichigo had never seen the Squad 11 Captain like this.

Gin and Tousen gathered around Aizen's lifeless body. The hole that Kai's blade had made was clearly visible and so was the fact that Aizen's heart was gone. It was burned right through. Neither of them went after Kai and the others.

The sling was strapped to his back as quickly as possible they headed back to the gateway. Kenpachi was careful not to cause too much discomfort for Kai, but he had to hurry and he could feel small burns when he would slow down. No matter how much pain Kai was in he wouldn't allow them to slow down for him.

---

Burakku burst into the Captain's meeting before anyone could question was his intentions were, "The gateway! The gateway has been opened!"

By the time they arrived the 5 of them had already come through. They didn't immediately see Kai they thought the worst, until Kenpachi slowly removed the bloody sling placing it on the ground revealing the unconscious and barely alive Captain Zetsumei. No one ever asked about Aizen. They were speechless at the sight of Kai.

"Let me through," Captain Retsu and Lieutenant Kotetsu came through the crowd and gasped at the sight of him. She quickly checked his vitals, but it didn't look good, "I can't believe he survived the trip back."

"I want to see him!" Yoruichi's voice rang out from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to watch her make her way forward. But she was stopped by Ichigo and Renji.

"No Yoruichi…" said Ichigo.

"Don't tell me, no! I have every right to see him!"

"Not like this. You don't want to see him like this," pleaded Renji.

But she had stopped struggling against the two. Her eyes were wide as she watched Kai's bloody body be loaded onto a stretcher. She saw the blood, she saw the wounds, "Open your eyes, Kai," she whispered, "Open your eyes."

But Kai didn't move. He was barely breathing, "KAI! KAI!" she screamed. He was taken away and General Yamamoto stepped forward facing the five of them.

"Well?"

"He's dead. Kai killed Aizen. Completely obliterated his heart."

"Good. Now let us hope Captain Zetsumei does not meet the same fate," his eyes drifted to Yoruichi before turning and walking away.

Yoruichi went to follow, "Yoruichi wait…" stated Byakuya. She turned to him tears in her eyes. From the inside of his kimono Byakuya removed Kai's Captain's haori. He had retrieved when they were heading towards the gateway. He handed it to her. She gripped it tightly in her grasp not knowing what to say, "He'll be ok, right? He promised he'd be ok."


	45. Never Alone, I Promise That

They got Kai into a medical room and quickly stripped off what was remaining of his hakama. The gashes that covered his body were deep and bad. They needed to wash his body before they began anything on him. There was so much blood it was hard to tell just how severe it was.

Captain Retsu had her best healers in with her while everyone else waited outside. Yoruichi was standing outside. She couldn't breathe inside, and she was clutching Kai's haori. Her eyes were on the ground as a warm breeze brushed against her. Kai's squad had arrived and stood outside watching her making sure she was ok. If Kai had perished no matter what they would always watch over Kai's loved ones even if it meant their death. They had secretly sworn to forever protect them.

"Yoruichi?" Momo had ventured from her room and made her way to her.

Yoruichi spun around, "Momo! Should you really be out of bed?"

"I heard that they came back. I wanted to see how you were," she coughed covering up her mouth. Yoruichi made her sit down on a bench, "So how are you?"

"I would be lying if I told you I was managing. He's in bad shape, Momo. They can't believe he even survived the injuries let alone the journey," her grip tightened on the haori.

"He'll be ok; Captain Retsu is very good at what she does."

"I don't know. She's not even sure he'll survive the night."

"If I made it then he can. He's a lot stronger then I am."

"I hope so, Momo. I hope so."

---

Captain Retsu and her squad had begun washing the blood from Kai's body and the full extent of his wounds was shown. They were prominent. The worst was the through his chest. It was wide and Unohana could see right through it. She sighed realizing the task before her. She removed her haori and pulled back the sleeves of her kimono.

"Wonder what's going through his mind right now?" Isane was examining the wounds to his face.

_Kai was standing in that familiar field again. But no one was around. The field was green and there was that breeze, but it was empty. _

_"Where is every one?" _

_But he didn't get an answer he was standing alone in the field. His parents were gone and so was his sister. The house wasn't there. He suddenly felt cold and alone._

_"Where is everyone?" He repeated._

_"Gone," __Karite__ was at his side._

_Kai's head snapped towards him, "Why? They were here before."_

_"This is the stage between life and death Kai. This isn't the area you were before."_

_"Can I choose this time?"_

_"No, you're barely alive right now. Whatever happens within the next few minutes determines if you live or die."_

_"But this is my life. I can choose to live and I can choose to die. I choose!" he grabbed __hold of __Karite__, "I choose!"_

_Karite__ smiled as Kai stared into the empty hood and shouted at him, "That's all I wanted to hear. But you have to fight for it." Kai's eyes grew wide when he realized what was coming._

"AHHH!!!" Kai started screaming and releasing immense amounts of spiritual pressure. Isane was thrown backwards and slammed into the wall. Momo and Yoruichi heard him screaming from outside and could feel the full wait of his spirit energy.

"Where is this coming from?!" shouted Ichigo.

"He shouldn't have anything left after the fight!" shouted Renji. Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Ichigo rushed the room to find Kai with his back arched and screaming so hard his veins were bulging, "AHHH!!!"

"Why is he doing this?!" questioned Ikkaku. At first none of them knew why he was acting like this and where all this spiritual energy had come from. Byakuya placed his hands on Kai's chest trying to keep him flat on his back. Isane grabbed one arm while Ichigo grabbed the other. Ikkaku and Renji grabbed his legs.

"Quickly Unohana!" shouted Kenpachi.

"What's happening to him?" Byakuya questioned Captain Retsu.

"He's fighting off death."

_"Now you must be saved, Kai…" stated __Karite_

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"They have to come and save you. You'll know when. You'll hear it. But they must act quickly or you'll be lost."_

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm not explaining it. Just hold him still!"

They did their best to keep him in mobile, but he was putting up a good fight, but they managed as Unohana began to heal him. Kai's body was lunge and nearly throw all of them off. Yoruichi and Momo came into the corridor, "Soi Fong what's going on?!" she questioned.

"Captain Retsu says that he's fighting off death."

"What?!" she looked down at her and rushed into the room to see Kai trying to fight off the people trying to save him. He was shouting at the top of his lungs. His spirit energy hadn't diminished. She grabbed Byakuya, "Let him go!"

"Are you insane, Yoruichi?!"

"Trust me, let him go!"

Byakuya did as she asked of him and let off Kai. Yoruichi grabbed Kai by the shoulders and held him down as best as she could, "KAI!" she shouted at him praying to God he would hear her. At first nothing happened and the Captain continued to struggle, "KAI! It's ok! Kai! You have to listen to me! You're fine! Everyone's fine! Kai wake up! Let them help you!" Kai's eyes shot open and he stared right at Yoruichi.

Captain Zetsumei gradually began to calm down. His breathing was still shallow and he must have reopened a wound inside because blood trickled down the side of his mouth. They continued to stare at one another before Captain Retsu pushed them all out of the room. As soon as everyone was gone they immediately began working on him. They healed whatever internal wounds he had first and discovered he was bleeding from several. Several that would normally cripple or kill a normal shingami, but Unohana had figured they happened in the middle of the fight.

"This chest would is severe," Isane examined it closely before the two women began healing it. Once that was completed and wrapped the women went to work on different parts of his body. The other shingami in the room wrapped the wounds that needed it.

"I can't believe the immense damage to his body and yet he survived. Several of these wounds should have been fatal."

"Wonder what kept him alive?"

A few hours had gone by and still they hadn't come out of the room. It was nearly midnight when the two women stopped wiping the sweat from their foreheads and wiping their bloody hands. They came out of the room.

Yoruichi stood, "Well?"

"He'll live, surprisingly. He's out cold right which is probably for the best."

"How bad are his wounds?"

"Pretty bad, many of them should have been fatal. He's left arm will be out of commission for awhile. He'll need daily healing sessions, and he'll be in pain for awhile, but nothing he won't be able to handle."

A heavy sigh came from everyone. The news wasn't terrific, but they understood it. Yoruichi entered the room leaving Kaen with Rukia. Unohana and Isane excused themselves from the room. Once the door closed Yoruichi broke down.

"You promised you'd come back to me…" she took hold of his hand, "Don't leave me Kai. Please don't leave me…"

She stared down at him and touched his scarred face, but it didn't matter. She still saw his gentle face. Yoruichi looked at the rest of his heavily scarred body, but his face compared to that was literally untouched. Many of the wounds would heal although some of them would be permanent, "I love you, Kai. Just please be ok, please be ok."

----

Within a few weeks Kai was up and walking around. His body had nearly healed, but it could still be seen that he was in pain. His left arm and most of his chest were in a tight sling that kept it in mobile. His other arm was bandaged. For that fact most of his body was. The scars on his face had mostly gone away although 2 severe ones remained. One right above his eye brow and another behind his ear.

Kai hadn't see Kaen yet. He had only just gotten out of bed and that' the first thing he wanted to do was see Kaen. Kaen was playing with Renji when Kai entered the Squad 5 courtyard.

"How are you feeling, Captain Zetsumei?"

"Better. Can I have a moment a lone with him?"

"Of course," Renji stood said goodbye to Kaen.

Kai knelt down in front of his son. He was holding a ball in the palm of his hands, "Hey…" Kai could barely find words. They caught in his throat as he began to cry. He brushed his son's hair, "I'm sorry."

Kaen walked up to him and laid a hand on his bandaged arm then he looked up at his father, "I'm ok now," a smile crossed his son's face, "I don't know what I would have done if I never was able to know you. You shouldn't only have memories of me, Kaen. No one deserves that. You deserve to have a complete family and to spend a lifetime with them."

Kaen fingered the bracelet around his father's wrist. Kai smiled, "This is for you, it's from you Aunt Adela."

With the help of his son he was able to get the bracelet off and tie it to his son's sash because it was too big to fit around his wrist, "As long as you wear that Kaen I will never leave you."

Yoruichi stood at the gateway to the courtyard, listening a smile across her face as she watched the two men her life share a sacred moment. Kai was kneeling and his son was staring up at him a hand on his father's bandaged arm.


	46. What!

Yoruichi entered the courtyard while Kai was still kneeling before his son and wiping the tears from his face. She lifted her son into her arms and blew into his ear getting him to giggle.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Kai kissing him lightly.

"Alright still some pain, but I'm hoping to get this sling off soon."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't bribe anyone because I'll be keeping tabs on you. I want you to be fully healed before you begin to start training again or those bandages are removed."

Kai smiled and ruffled his son's hair who squealed in delight and reached for his father, "No, daddy can't hold you because of his injuries, silly daddy," she threw him into the air where he continued to laugh.

"How long were you listening?"

"Awhile and I'm happy with what I heard. Your son can grow up and know the legend that is his father, and not hear about it from his father's friends. And don't worry you'll be a great father. And when we need a break from our little monster there are more then plenty of volunteers to baby sit him."

Kai laughed and kissed the purple haired woman lightly on the lips and then winced when Kaen grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked, "Ow…Kaen…that hurts…just wait till you get more hair…" he tried pulling away as Kaen playfully pulled and laughed until Kai tickled him and he released his grip.

"Don't threaten your son, Kai."

"He'll have to be tough if he's going to train with Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Kenpachi or even Yachiru."

"Those men and the little pink haired one aren't laying a hand on my son until I deem it right. He'll be a fight, but if he hangs around Kenpachi he'll become a lunatic."

---

Yoruichi left Kai in the courtyard and took Kaen to be put down for a nap. He was staring down into the fish pond and washing the orange colored fish swim around and dart just below the surface of the water.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, Momo," Kai raised his head and turned around to see his Lieutenant.

"Captain…" she burst into tears and ran into his arms. It sent pain shooting through his body.

"Easy, Momo. I'm not entirely healed yet."

"Oh! I'm sorry Captain Zetsumei!" she cried.

"It's alright, Momo. Please sit down," she nodded and sat down with him on one of the benches. He took a deep breath gathering his thoughts. He stared at the ground for a minute, "I'm sorry, Momo. I shouldn't have been late. If I had been on time Aizen wouldn't have been able to do what he did."

"I never thought he would do something like that, and even after that I still thought maybe you could get through to him that maybe he was just confused, but I was wrong."

"It's not your fault. Aizen even fooled me. He was a deceiving man. He was my most promising pupil as well is Gin, but he wanted power more power then I could teach him or he went to the ends of the earth to obtain them. Unfortunately you can't always get them back."

"Why? Why would he do that, Captain Zetsumei?"

"I couldn't tell you, Momo."

"How are you feeling? I understood that you were really injured."

Kai laughed, "I was. Aizen put up a good fight. But I fought for people. I wasn't fighting for myself. Something Ichigo helped me learn and so did a few others. Besides I had promises to keep."

Momo smiled, "I heard you that night in my hospital room."

"Every word?"

"Every word…" she smiled at him, "I hold great respect for you Captain Zetsumei and you like every Gotei 13 Court Guard Captains are a worthy Captain. You gave me a second chance even when I showed disloyalty and not only did you risk your life for me a Lieutenant, but for everyone else as well. That's something Aizen could never compare to. He doesn't show the love to Yoruichi and Kaen that you do and the other shingami and inhabitants of the Soul Society like you do. You didn't betray them like Aizen did," she touched his shoulder, "I know this'll only make you more famous in the Soul Society."

Kai grumbled, "I hate that title. I don't like being a famous Captain or being called Master. I'm not the best probably far from it. I'm too young to be considered the best. Maybe when I'm old like General Yamamoto I might earn the title great, but this war with the arrancar and the traitors is far from older."

"But you are great, Captain. You've defeated Aizen Sosuke and came back to life. No one else came claim to have done that. You saved the Soul Society. You're a legend, Kai whether you like it or not. Everyone will know your name."

"I don't want it, Momo. I just want to be Captain Zetsumei, be with my family and continue my shingami duties."

Momo snorted and covered her mouth.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You're a great Captain, but you'll never complete all of your shingami duties. For instance you've only completed paperwork once in your life and that was because you were bored and now with a son you'll never do it again. And unfortunately you'll never just be an ordinary Captain. And you are free to raise your family as you wish."

"Now I just have to heal and Yuroichi won't let me fight until I'm fully recovered which sucks."

"Oh well, Kai. And I promised her when she's not around I will make sure you don't fight too. And also be warned that Captain Kuchiki, Zaraki as well as Ichigo, and Renji know not to allow you to fight either. They fear Yoruichi more then they do you."

"Great…" he spit.

"Soo I have a question I really need to ask in fact the Shingami Women's Association wanted me to ask you this," she hesitated for a minute, "Are you an Yoruichi going to get married?! And we want to throw her a baby shower! Matsumoto told of us these baby showers that people in the living world have and they sound like a lot fun!"

Kai nearly fell off the bench, but he straightened, "Marriage?" he choked, "Well to be honest Momo I've never actually thought about it. I mean I love Yoruichi with all my thought, but with everything that has really happened I haven't put much thought into it and she and I haven't never even discussed it."

"Then surprise her!"

"I don't know, Momo…"

"There are jewelry places in the Soul Society where you can buy a ring, and I'm sure many of the female shingami will be happy to set it up and it'll give us something fun to do after all the recent depressing events."

"I wouldn't even know how I would even propose to her and if she would want to."

"I'm sure she would love to. She loves you just as much as you love her. And then you can go away for a little while. General Yamamoto called a Captain's meeting while you were recovering and said that Gin and Tosen wouldn't try anything for awhile until they figure out what to do and regroup."

Kai smiled and looked at Momo and started laughing.

"Well?" she laughed.

"Marriage sounds good Momo. I'm going to propose to Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Yay!" she leapt into the air and wrapped her arms tightly around Captain Zetsumei who cringed, "Momo! Momo! The pain please don't do that you're going to reopen my wound."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Captain!"

"It's alright, but Momo you have to keep this a secret if it's going to work at all."

"Right," she smiled and ran off.


End file.
